


A Secret Affair [Zarry/Larry AU]

by ZaynieUnderYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sexy, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieUnderYou/pseuds/ZaynieUnderYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how long has this secret affair has been going on? </p><p>    Actually, it doesn’t matter.<br/>One day,<br/>one week,<br/>one month,<br/>a year or two years,<br/>it is still an affair.</p><p>    "A Secret Affair!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 

Do you get that feeling, the feeling of betrayal, the feeling that you were stupid enough on not seeing the truth, the feeling that you’re afraid on accepting the truth?

We _Love_ each other,

We _cherish_ ourselves,

We always say _Forever_ and _Always_

I _trusted_ Him,

What if one day you woke up and found out that your husband is having _A Secret Affair_?

What will it takes to stand for your marriage? what will you do keep your marriage strong?

What if everything will be destroyed just because of _**A Secret Affair?**_

I am Zayn Malik-Styles and I am here to find out if Harry is really having an Affair with an a another Man.....


	2. Chapter 1

_**=Chapter 1=** _

 

_**Zayn's** _ **P.O.V**

 

I can feel the sun raise hitting my face, I can feel two strong arms wrapped around me protectively, my back touching his chest.

 

I slowly open my eyes and adjust to the brightness, I can feel his breath in the crook of my neck that gives shivers down to my spine.

 

I slowly turn around to face the man beside me who’s still sleeping peacefully, a man who has a massive curly hair that I so love, a man who has a raspy voice that brings music to my ears, a man who’s very loving and sweet, a man who I married for 3 years, and that man is my one and only Harry Styles.

 

_**My Husband** _

 

It’s actually our 3 year anniversary this day, how time flies.

 

It was just like yesterday the we met, It was just like yesterday that he asked me out on a date, It was just like yesterday that we had our first kiss, It was just like yesterday that he asked me to be his boyfriend, It was just like yesterday that he asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

 

I smile at my thoughts.

 

I look at him, He is so perfect any man or woman would die just to be with him but he chose me, a normal boy who lives in Bradford and now lives in London with him.

 

I look down and stare at his pinky-red lips that make me melt every time we kiss; I really love him, so much. And I would do anything, everything to be with him until I die.

 

I move a little closer to him, and started leaning towards him to plant a soft kiss at him, but I was caught off guard by his next actions, cause he put his two hands, his two muscular hands, in each side of my shoulder, and push me back to bed to lie down, and he move still eyes closed and he was fully on top of me, I let out a soft giggle, I can see him smirking, ‘that smirk’.

 

He lean down his head and attached his lips unto mine , he move his lips first then I move mine , our lips were in sync , his lips were soft so soft ,the kiss was slow but sweet , I smile through the kiss and I can feel him smirking again against the kiss.

 

We both pull-away to catch some breath, he rested his forehead against mine, I look at him and he finally opened his eyes revealing his green-forest eyes, I stare at his green-forest eyes and I can see a sparkle , he is still on top of me , both of his arms in the side to support his body, I peck him on the lips.

 

“Good morning sleepyhead”, I said smiling and he smiled at me and peck me on the lips before saying “Morning babe” and rolled over back at his sleeping position with one arm wrap around me.

 

I frown a little, not because his sleeping again, but because he didn’t greet me. A ‘Happy Anniversary babe’ would be nice, he could’ve just said that and I don’t care what he does next.

 

_Did He Forget?_

 

I just snap out of my thoughts and remove his hand around me. “I’m just  gonna take a shower” I said  a little to cold , I look at him and he let a soft groan and nod , I take that as his ‘yes’.

 

I stood up and walk towards the closet to get some towels. I turn around and look at harrys sleeping figure, his so cute and adorable, his lips are slightly parted, I move my thoughts away and walks straightly to the bathroom.

 

I open the bathroom door and step in, I put the towel in the hanging towel and turn around to close the door, I stripped off my clothes, now I was only left with my boxers, I walk towards the shower and turn the faucet on , the water is a little cold an refreshing.

 

Speaking of ‘cold’, I didn’t mean to be that cold towards harry, I just don’t really like it when people forgets a thing, especially when it’s a really important occasion, well, yeah harry might forget some important occasions but its our anniversary.

 

Our 3 year _anniversary ,_

3 years of being _together,_

3 years of sharing _laughter_ ,

3 years of sharing _love_ ,

and 3 years of _‘making love’._

 

I smile at my thoughts, maybe I was a little harsh, I should just greet first, yeah?

 

I smile and continue my shower , I put my hand n my damp hair and rub the water off, then I moved my hand from my damp hair to my face,

 

I was about to get a soap when suddenly a pair of two muscular arms snaked around my wet body, “aahh!” I squeal and turned around swiftly to look who it was and I saw the green-eyed man, Harry.

 

He was giggling and both of his hands on my waist. “What th-” I didn’t even finish my word cause I felt soft lips kissing mine, my eyes widens at his actions but I wrap my arms around his neck and started kissing him back.

 

He pulled me closer my chest touching his shirt, he was still dressed, he put his left hand on my bum and he squeeze it and I let out a soft moan which cause him to smirk.

 

Harry pull-away to take his shirt off and then throw it to the side, he turn off the shower and he pull me by my waist and attached our lips again, His lips are so perfect against mine , he nibble my bottom lip asking for an entrance.

 

I didn’t let him which cause him to groan in frustration I smirk and let out a soft giggle and  I let him in, our tongues touching, swaying in harmony, I move my hands to his shorts and pull them down and toss it to the side not breaking the kiss, he was now left with boxers.

 

I was surprise by his next action cause he remove his other hand to take my crotch and pumping it which cause me to moan and pull away from the cause, I step back a little about to fall but thanks to Harry's other hand on back supporting me to stand, he started kissing my neck and nibbling it with his tongue, my hands wrap around his neck.

 

“So beautiful” Harry whispers in my ears seductively still pumping crotch and I can feel my blood rising up which cause me to blush

 

“Fuck” I curse under my breath cause I can feel my stomach turns, Harry stop kissing my neck then stares at me, “I love you so much” he said then attached his lips against mine I kiss him back and mumble ‘I love you too’ against our fighting lips.

 

He stops pumping my shaft and took his hand away from it and put it on my waist, we pull away from the kiss to catch a breath and I rested my head on Harry"s shoulder and wrap my arms around his body and his on my waist.

 

I was heavy breathing, I look down and see that harry was still wearing his boxers so pull away from him and put my hands on the hems of his boxers and pull them down revealing his long, hard crotch I go down and put my lips on his tip crotch and  I nibbled it using my tongue and which cause him to moan and throw his head back.

 

I smiled at my actions and started teasing him by taking his tip on my mouth which cause him to moan a bit louder, I pull away and started on licking his crotch .

 

“You’re such a tease you know that” he exclaim and lick it one more time and look up to him.

 

“But you love me tho” I said and smiled and took him full in my mouth which cause him to moan and scream a little, he put his hands on my head and pull it down deeper “AHH!, oHH!” He scream as I continue my actions and add a little pressure to,I can feel his tip on the back of my throat, I move my mouth a little faster, and lick his crotch, “I’m gonna co- AAHH!” He said and I know that I should add more pressure to, so I move my mouth faster, faster than ever.

 

I put my hands on his balls and rub it and with that he released, inside my mouth, he thrusted in my mouth a little more and I pull away and lick my lips seductively while looking up at him and I can feel that he was tensing .

 

He leaned down and grab me by my shoulder and pull me up and kiss me roughly but sweetly, my hands on my chest and his on my waist and squeezing it, he pull away and lean to my ears and whispered “Jump!”

 

I waste no time and jump on him, my hands wrap around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist.

 

He put both of his hand on my bum and squeezing it, he push me back and lean for a kiss a back away not to kiss him, to tease him, but when I back away I can feel the cold tiles hit my back which cause my plan to fail, he attached his lips to mine and we were moving in sync.

 

“I want to be inside you” he said while rubbing circles on my bum by his thumb

 

I pull away from the kiss and look at him, his eyes were shining and it was showing that he was so desperate on having him inside me.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” I said smiling, he smiled and started kissing me and then his other hand left my bum to line his crotch on my entrance.

 

I can feel his tip on my entrance, he pull away to look at me and say “You’re so beautiful”. And with that he push his crotch in me.

 

I let out a little yelp in pain, I put my hands on hair and grab a hold on it, he stop for me to adjust and stares at, I look at him and nod, he lean down and kiss me, he thrusted up and down,his other hand on my back and the other on the wall for support, I yelp in pain but soon was replaced with pleasure.

 

He thrusted In me again, I was a little frustrated cause he’s slow but I know he doesn’t want to hurt me but I cant take it so I let out a heavy sigh and say “Harry, faster!” a little to loud ,

 

He stopped and look at me. “With pleasure” He said while smiling, that cheeky smile of his always turns me on, and with that he thrusted in, and he even tiptoe higher to thrust deeper and I let out a loud sream “AAHH!” He did’nt stop, he thrusted even more, he move his pace a little faster which cause my back to arch, my back was hitting the cold tiles.

 

I was bouncing on harrys crotch, I can feel my stomach turns, harry thrusted more, “I th..i.nk i.m ‘bout .t.o come!” I said shakily, “Me too babe” he said whispering it to my ear.

 

He thrusted more and he moan my name, and I smile , and with that I can feel his orgasm spreading inside me, he was having a heavy breath so I cup his face and his him and pull away, he looks at me and move his hand on the wall and place it on my shaft and started on pumping it, and within seconds I released it, spreading on Harry's hand and chest and also on my chest.

 

He put me down and now I was standing and I wrap my arm around him and rest my head on his chest, his head on my hair and he kissed my forehead, all of my madness was gone, that’s the thing the I so love about harry cause he knows how to make you feel happy and loved.

 

He pull me away and stare at me and said “ _ **Happy 3rd Anniversary babe**_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> hi! this is my first official zarry fanfic.... hope you'll like it :D
> 
> i know the first chapter is crappy and i don't how to writr smut .. :( lol... ut hope you'll like it:D :D
> 
> and this is dedicated to -- Akshaya_1Dlover-- cause she's so talented and i love her stories esp. zarry stories.... her story Toy(Zarry Au) was the reason why i wrote this story i got really inlove with her zarry story :D thankyou so much for sharing your talent to us, hope you'll not stp writing stories, esp. ZaRry story :D :D  and Btw... can i ask you a Q?.. may i know if your stories or some of it are Rated [PG-13] ?? cause mine are always....
> 
> BTW guys... read Akshaya's Storie its AmaZayn and ExtraordinHarry
> 
> and Btw the YOUandI MV ..... that was so GOOD...i vow down to you Mr. Ben Winston :D


	3. Chapter 2

_**=Chapter 2=** _

__

_**Zayn's P.O.V** _

 

 ** _“Happy 3rd Anniversary Babe”,_** Harry said

 

He said it, He finally said it, the word that I’ve been waiting for him to say, and the word that I’ve been mad about, but forgotten because of what we just did. 

 

I look at him with my eyes wide, and I can feel a little blood rising up to my face. He lean closer to my face and stare before attaching his soft pink lips to mine. I did not kiss him back, cause I was still in shock, I think he notice in shock because he pull-away and look at me, I can see his eyes filled with worries.

 

“What’s wrong?” He ask, his eyes on me, his arms on my waist shaking a little.

 

“N-nothing” I stuttered in answer, and look at him “It’s just…I just thought you forgot” I said.

 

“Why would I ever forgot the day, this day, that made my life wonderful” He kisses my shoulder “Exciting” then my neck “Beautiful” then my cheeks “and Perfect” he looks at me and I look at him back, then he leans down and kiss my lips.

 

I can really feel my legs surrendering, I can feel that any moment now I’m gonna fall, but I’m thankful that Harrys arms are on my waist.

 

We continue kissing, the kiss was not rush it was slow, slowly sweet, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer for the kiss, which causes him to giggle a little.

 

After minute of kissing we finally pull-away to catch some breath.

 

He rest his forehead against mine, he moves his arms up and wrap it around my slim tone body. It was silent in the bathroom; you can only hear our heavy breath bouncing around the walls.

 

“Why would think that I forgot about our anniversary?” he asks, still resting his forehead on mine and rubbing circles on my bare back using his thumb.

 

I sigh first then talked “Its because” I look down and stare at my feet then continue “earlier this morning, when we were still on bed, you surprise me by giving me a morning kiss then you just roll over then sleep again” I explained to him and frowning a little.

 

I hear him giggle, did he really just giggle?, I look up to see him smiling widely and giggling. What’s wrong with this guy?

 

“Why are you smiling and laughing” I ask, I can feel my anger boiling a bit.

 

“I’m not laughing I’m giggling” he snap back at me and smiling widely.

 

“I-i-… laughi-.. gigl-..it doesn’t matter, its just the same,” I stuttered at start, well he has a point though, he was really just giggling, but still he was smiling and I need an explanation “So are you gonna tell me or what?” I said and look at him narrowing my eyes a little in frustration.

 

He just smiled at me then “Ok, ok the reason why smiled and _Giggled_ Its because” he sigh then pull me closer to him and my head resting on his bare chest, I can hear his heart pumping, my hands on my side, while his on my body wrapped around “I did that because I want to see you a little mad” he said while rocking our body back and forth, now I’m confused, why does he want to see me mad?

 

 “I did that, because I miss seeing your face when your mad” He then pull me by my shoulders to make me look at him, and I look at him in the eyes  “it makes you look even cuter” He continue and I can really feel my feet falling down, I can feel blood rising up, I can feel my face becoming a tomato, I smile at his explanation, I look at him and say “Thank you Harry” then I smashed my lips against him.

 

“What for?” He mumbles against our kiss, and then pull-away, I look at him and smiled.

 

“Thank you for being a great” I kiss his neck “Wonderful” then his chest “and Handsome Husband” then I peck him on the lips, and together we let out a soft joyful giggle, i cuddled up with him and he did the same back.

 

*******

 

After a couple of minutes of cuddling up together on the bathroom, we heard a crumbling sound in my stomach, which causes us to burst out of laughter together.

 

“I guess someone’s hungry” Harry teases, and I let out a small sigh and nod.

 

“Finish up your shower, and I’ll be downstairs making breakfast for you and me” He said cheekily and give me a small peck on lips before he stood up and leave the bathroom.

 

I smile and think on what just happen, we made love in the bathroom and it’s our anniversary, I laugh a little at my thoughts, I stood up and turn on the shower and continue.

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I close the bathroom door and walk straightly to the closet to get some shirt, cause I’m kind of still naked, I grab some shirt and sweats and put them on, I quickly go out of our room and walk straightly down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

I was thinking on what should I cook for Zayn, French toast, that’s it I’m gonna make a French Toast cause that’s his favorite breakfast meal, and I want to make Zayn happy, He really thought that I forgot about this day, the truth is did not, I even took a day off just to be with him.

 

I actually work a Furniture Designer/Interior Designer, I am actually the Co-Owner of the company and my other Co-Owner is Niall, he’s my best lad, Zayn and him are good lads too, Niall really likes Zayn for me and he’s happy that Zayn and I are together .

 

I met Zayn in my store cause he was thinking on buying some newfurniture for his room, and that’s where the magic all begin, I even remember the first talk to Zayn, he was with his sister waliyha

 

_**F l a s h B a c k** _

 

_“Ahhm, hi!” I greeted and looking at him with his hazel eyes staring at my emerald one “My name is Harry, Harry Styles” I gave him my beautiful smile showing my Dimples and lend my hand for a shake, Zayn stares at me then down at my hand and he was smiling, he was about to take it and talk when suddenly._

 

_“Hi! I’m waliyha and I’m 18 and I’m single” Waliyha happen, she take my hand and shook it, I smiled at her and let out a soft giggle, I glance at Zayn and he was frowning a little._

 

_“Oh! Beautiful name” I said and take my hand away and face it front to Zayn and say “How ‘bout you?, Is your name as beautiful as your gorgeous face” I said and I can see a little blush form in his cheeks which cause me to smirk, He sigh, then smile, then take my hand then shook it._

 

_“Zayn”_

 

_**E n d O f F l a s h B a c k** _

 

I smile as I remember that memory, that day when he told me his name, Zayn, it never leaves to my mind, he’s like a part of my heart then, from that day I know that when I saw him he was my true love, I know its cheesy but its true, just like when we had our first date, it was so cheesy but for Zayn it was the best, I can still remember it.

 

_**F l a s h B a c k** _

 

_“Are you ready?” I ask him as I was referring to untangle his blindfold so that I can show him the place._

 

_“Yes” He answered_

 

_“Ok” I said and I begun to untangle his blindfold, when I was done I let the fabric fall down to the grass, I was looking at him and waiting for his reaction._

 

_He still has his eyes close, and then I said “You can open your eyes now”. Then he slowly open his eyes, he blink 2 times to adjust to the darkness, when his eyes was fully adjust and fully open, his eyes widened and look at me._

 

_“Harry, did you do these?” he ask referring to the date; the venue was in somewhere where I always go when I’m feeling down, it was a plain place, far away from the city, where no noise, no pollution, the trees are so tall and the air is so good._

 

_“Yeah” I answered still looking at him, he then suddenly tackle me to the ground and hug me, the grass hitting our heads._

 

_“Thank you so much” he said with a little sob, is he crying? I pull him up so that he was facing me._

 

_“Shh, why are you crying?, please don’t cry baby” I said while rubbing my thumb on his face near to the eye to remove his tears._

 

_“It’s just nobody has ever done this to me” he answered and I smiled._

 

_“I must be special then” I tease, smiling, he let out a small laugh and sat up then mumble a ‘Thank you’_

 

_“Come on now, we’re not here to cry we’re here to have fun, on our first date” I said and lean and kiss his cheeks and I can see him blushing which cause me to smile even more._

 

_“Let’s go eat, the food might get cold” I offered and he nod, he stood up and he pull me up._

 

_We ate our spaghetti which is both our favorite food, all the time I was smiling, I snatch some glances to him and I can see him still blushing. After the we ate our food, I stood up “Wait for a sec.” I said and he nod, I go to my car and get the guitar, Nialls guitar, he let me borrowed it and he also taught me some chords, I return to him and saw him smiling._

 

_“I’m gonna sing you a song, k?”  I said and just smile and nod._

 

_I started so chords then strum it, then I sing, Kiss me by Ed Sheeran_

 

_Settle down with me_

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

_And your heart's against my chest,_

_your lips pressed to my neck_

I'm falling for your eyes,

_but they don't know me yet_

And with a feeling I'll forget,

_I'm in love now_

  _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

You wanna be loved

This feels like falling in love

Falling in love

We're falling in love

 

_After I finish the song, I look at him and he was smiling, I smiled to, I put the guitar down, and walk towards him, I grab his two hands and caressed it on my cheeks,_

 

_I kiss his hand and look at him I can sense that he was tensing, so I grab his face side by side and  attached my lips against his, which cause him to jump a little in surprise,_

 

_He did not kiss back but when I feel his lips move, I can feel him relaxed, he wrap his arms around me and I put my arms around his waist, I pull-away and stare at him who’s eyes are sparkling, a smiled and he just smiled too._

 

_“Zayn” I called him and he look up to me “Will you..ahhm.. Will yo-” I did not even finish my sentence cause he cut me off by placing his soft ones on mine, I just smiled and kiss him back, we were kissing for about a minute and we pull-away to catch some breath._

 

_“ **Yes** ” he said._

 

_**E n d Of F l a s h b a c k** _

 

That was like the Best Day Ever of my life, I was smiling and didn’t even know that Zayn was already in here until he snaked his arms around my body which cause me to jump a little, I glance at my shoulder and kiss his nose, he just smile.

 

“Go sit there, I’m almost done with this” I said to him and he obeyed, he sat down and stares at me.

 

I grab some plates and put some waffles, I forgot to tell you that I also made waffles, and place it in front of him, he smiles and mumble a ‘Thank you’ I just smiled at him and take a sit and take a mouthful one and chew it, I saw him chuckle a little which cause him to choke.

 

I immediately stood up and get some orange juice and gave it to him for him to drink, after drinking he take in a deep breath and say.

 

“This food is really good, it almost killed me” he teases, and I just chuckled and continue eating.

 

**** **_3rd Persons P.O.V_ **

 

Harry think to himself that from this day, He will do everything to make his Zayn happy, he said to himself that he would never hurt Zayn ever, He made an oath to himself to make Zayn feel LOVED.

 

Well that's all Harry thought, but what if one day everything will change, what if someone appears, and destroy their marriage, what will Harry do?, what will Zayn do?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Hi! So heres Chapter 2, i made it a little longer and again sorry for the wrong words, grammars and spelling :D.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for the votes that i recieved from the last chapter i never know i could get that thank you so much and for Akshaya_1Dlove thank you for the respond :D ..
> 
> And BTW, this is Dedicated to this wonderful, btwzarry , cause this person was my first ever friend in Wattpad, she helped me and support my stories :D ..thank you so much :D also read her story, A Zarry story, entitled 'His Cage' its so Awesome :D


	4. Chapter 3

**_=Chapter 3=_ **

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

After minutes of chewing, smiling, stealing of glances at each other, making each other blush, & giggling, we finally finish our breakfast and decided to clean up the mess. Harry was about wash the dishes, but I stopped him.

 

“Let me wash the dishes, Harry” I said-offered and grab one of the plates and started washing.

 

“No, I wash, you go” he said and gesture his lips to the living room, I put the plates down and sigh, I did not do as he say instead I just tickle him on the sides and he jumping a little, good thing he was not holding anything.

 

“Z-zz-zayn St-o-op” he said while laughing, I stop and ask,

 

“Are you gonna let me wash the dishes?” he bit his lower lip and shake his head “No!” he said.

 

I tickle him more and more, until he finally gave up and let me wash the dishes.

 

He kiss my forehead and walk out of the kitchen and I can hear him turn on the TV, I sigh and started washing the dishes.

 

After a few minutes I was done washing them, I let them dry and put them where they belong, I take a deep breath and go to where Harry was, he was watching a show, SpongeBob, My and his favorite Childhood show, I smile as I look at him he was so cute and adorable,

 

_'What did I do to deserve Him?'_

 

I thought, and just smile and move that thought away.

 

I walk and sat on couch next to Harry, He turn his head to face me and I face him too, he was smiling showing his gorgeous dimples, his eyes locks on mine, he move his arms to pull me to his chest and wrap it around my body and he kissed my head.

 

Silence filled the room, I can hear his breathing and feeling it bouncing on my hair.

 

“Harry” I called him, finally broking the silence, I was still on his chest and both of us watching the show.

 

“Hhmm” He ‘Hhmm’  in answer.

 

“Why didn’t you go to work today?” I ask, still watching on the TV, I can feel him move a little and pull me away from his chest to look at him, I look at him.

 

“Because, I took the day off to spend my time with my husband” He answered smiling and lean to kiss my cheeks, I can feel my face getting red.

 

“Ow” was all I answered, “So what do you wanna do today?” I ask still looking at him.

 

“I was planning on having a _Romantic Dinner_ with you” He answered, emphasizing the Romantic part.

 

I smiled and kiss him on the cheeks “Really?” he nods, I just hug him and he hugs me back.

 

“Oh, and Harry” I call and pull away “My parents are gonna come here for lunch” I said,

 

“Why?” he ask, his tone a little disapproval,

 

“Mom said that they wanna come here and congratulate us and eat together for lunch” I answered, I can see him pouting a little, but disappears “K?” that’s all he said before looking back to the show, I lay down on his chest and together watches the show.

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I was getting a little tired, watching some show, Zayn now on my lap, sleeping, I guess he’s just tired, I smile looking at him and caressed my fingers on his face the his hair, He look so cute,

 

_What did I do to deserve Him?_

 

I thought to myself, do I ever really deserve him?, I was thinking of things when suddenly a Door bell rung, Our door bell, and I know who it was, Zayns Parents.

 

I don’t hate Zayns parents I love them, well not so much to his dad, he just gets into my nerves sometimes, He always makes me look like a bad person, no where to go, a loser, that’s the thing that his making me feel, but that didn’t stop me from loving Zayn and marrying him, Zayns my True love and as they say you’ll do anything for your true love.

 

**‘DING-DONG!’ ‘DING-DONG!!’**

 

I snap out of my thoughts and look at the time it was already 11:35am, I shake Zayn a little to wake him up, he just gave me soft groan, “Z, baby, wake up, your parents are here” I said and he stir up, rubbing his temples and yawning, I just smile at his actions and stood up, I took his hand led him to the door.

 

When we open the door we we’re met by his parents and his sisters, his mother wearing a white dress, his sisters wearing jeans and random t-shirts, and his father wearing jeans, a whit Polo, he was carrying a plastic/s ... FOOD.

 

“Hi Zayn” his mother exclaim and kisses his son, on his cheeks “And Harry” she said then kisses me to “Still looking good uh” she said smiling which cause zany and I to giggle, I just hug her mumble a ‘Thank You’.

 

“Hi Zaynie and Harry” Safaa said while lending her hands for a hug to zany then zany immediately take her and hug her.

 

"Hi little Brother" Doniya greeted Zayn then Hugged him, and zayn hugs back, "And hi there Harry" she said smiling, I smiled back and kiss her in the cheeks.

 

“Come in” I said and let them all in, I saw Waliyha mumble a ‘hi’ to me and zany the hug us,

 

We prepared the food while Zayns sisters were in the living room, laughing, we finished preparing the food and their mother, Trisha called them, they all ran to the kitchen, we all sat down and prepare to eat, I was sitting next to zany, then his mother and father was in the other side front of us and safaa was sat next to her mother and Doniya and waliyha sat next to us.

 

Safaa was about to eat when Trisha spoke, “Ehherm” she cough and we all look at her, “Before we eat let me just say happy 3rd Anniversary to my Son and his Loving sweet husband Harry” she said then she looks at me smiling, I gave her my real smile, then she looks at Zayn who was blushing.

 

I entwine my fingers with Zayn and can feel him relax, “May every joy be yours and every word and thought Reflect the love and happiness your married life has brought. Tomorrow, as your dreams come true, may others take their place, to offer you new goals to meet, new challenges to face. Always, may each moment that you share along life's way Give new a meaning to the promise that you made your wedding day.” She continued and I can feel water in my eyes, she really me and zayn more inspired to be together “Don’t let anything ruin your relationship you two” she said and I can see waters in her eyes, I just give her a smile and mumble a ‘Thank you’ she nods and smile widey.

 

“Thank you so much mom” Zayn said and I can his tone really happy, I kiss his head,

 

“Ok now enough with the Drama, let’s just eat and enjoy this day” His mother says, and we all nod and giggle.

 

We eat our foods in silent you can only hear the spoon and fork hitting the plate, the soft giggles that Zayns sisters produce, I look at zayn and he was having a great time eating, I smiled and continue eating.

 

After a few hoursof chatting, Zayns parents finally went home, it was already 4pm and we still had like 3 hours till our Dinner Date.

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

After my parents went home, I was in my room preparing for our date this evening, not actually preparing just thinking, I was thinking about mum said, her message really inspired me, her last sentence really hit me to reality.

 

_“Don’t let anything ruin your relationship you two”_

 

Its like she was giving us a warning, but I don’t mind, for me I’m just happy that me and Harrys relationship is getting stronger. I smiled at my thoughts; I was sitting at the edge of our bed, thinking of where would Harry take me?

 

Would Harry be taking me to a Fancy restaurant? Or would he take me to his favorite place again? ,to which I really love, or is he gonna take me-

 

**‘BUZZ!’ ‘BUZZ!!’**

 

My thoughts were cut-off when my phone suddenly vibrated on our desk, I took it and read who it was, it was Niall. I read the Text.

 

**_From: Niall_ **

**_Spend your anniversary doing something you both enjoy. Or spend it together. Whatever works. Happy Anniversary_ **

**_-N_ **

 

I smile and let out a soft fit giggle, he’s so sweet like harry but harrys sweeter, I decided to text him back.

 

**_To: Niall_ **

**_Thank you Ni, and yes, I will celebrate my anniversary by enjoying, like Eating!_ **

**_-Z_ **

 

I smile at my text and let out a fit giggle, suddenly someone wrap their arms around me, I turn around to see a smiling Harry, I smile back and lean back on him.

 

“What were you giggling about?” he asks, resting his chin on my shoulder my head on the side of his head.

 

“Niall, he sent me a text-greetings and I couldn’t help but giggle, cause it was so sweet” I said, and look at him with a little mad face, Jealous, I know he’s jealous I can see it in his face, I smirk .

 

“Sweeter that me?” he ask, a little bit of a jealous tone.

 

“I don’t know?, maybe” I tease, and I can see him frown.

 

I cup his face, and kiss him passionately, he kiss me back, I pull away and say “Nobody’s gonna be sweeter than you” and with that attached his lips against mine again and chuckle in our kiss. After a few minutes of eating each other we finally pull-away, panting, I look at him and eyes lock at each other.

 

“Babe, I’m just gonna go to the shop and see what’s going on there, k?” he said and I nod.

 

He stood up and change his t-shirt into some new pair of V-neck shirt that we bought last week, he gave me last kiss on the lips and wave to me ‘Goodbye’ and said “Be ready” seductively which cause me to blush, I smile and peck him on the lips, and with that he left.

 

I can hear the front door open then close, then a car engine on, I sight then stood up then I took a glance on my clock and it shows, **_4:45pm_**

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I just arrive at my shop; I hop out of my car and walk straightly to the shop, I open the door, a cool breeze of air passes through me.

 

I can see Niall talking to some customers, I can see that his a little busy so I just walk straight to my office, but because of my clumsiness I bump into someone.

 

 _He_ almost fall down thankfully I caught him, grabbing his wrist preventing him from falling, he looks at me, he has blue eyes, nice dark brown hair, he looks cute and Hot!.... Did I just say that?

 

He stood up straight and pull his wrist away from my grip,

 

“I am so sorry, I di-” I apologize but he cut me off.

 

“It’s ok” he said calmly,

 

“No, it’s not ok, its just… arrhhg, I was not looking on my way” I said and explaining.

 

He was silent he just look at me a little smile on his face, he looks cute,

 

“By the way, I’m Harry” I introduce myself and lend my hand for a shake,

 

He giggled, and takes my hand and shook it,

 

**_“Louis”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Hi! So this is Chapter 3, im sorry if i updated it a little too late, i had hard time thinking hehehe :), and i actually made it a little longer, and i hope you were surprise about this chapter :D ...
> 
> This is Dedicated to @Loveyouzaynister cause she was there from the start of this story, and she encourage me to continue this story, and thank you for your lovely/nice comments, hope you like this part.
> 
> aahhmm can i have a request guys,, if its not too much, can i ask some of you to make me a cover for this story :D ..if its ok for you...
> 
>  
> 
> Bye
> 
> NOTE: THIS STORY IS FROM MY WATTPAD ACC, MY USERNAME IS THE SAME AS MY Ao3 :)


	5. Chapter 4

**_=Chapter 4=_ **

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Louis” he shook his hand with mine and shook it, “My name is Louis”

 

I just look at him and stare smiling, I can’t deny it, he’s cute, sexy, hot, and he’s a good-looking lad, that’s all! Nothing more, nothing less.

 

“Ohh, Harry, you’re here?” I can hear an Irish accent voice talking to me; I pull my hand away and turn around to see Niall come his way to me, us,

 

“What are yo-.. Ooh, I see you’ve already met Mr. Tomlinson” he said while looking at Mr. Tomlinson, and it turns out it was Louis, I look at him and he smile and say “Hi!” waving his hand.

 

I smile and turn my gaze back to Niall, “Yea, we kinda” I said, I hear Louis chuckled, soft one, I turn my head to face him, a smirk on his face.

 

“Let me introduce myself properly, I am Louis Tomlinson, the one of the owner of the MoonValley Resort, I am here to make an offer to you, and your company” He explained, and that makes everything more sense, but what kind offer is he offering?

 

“What kind of offer?” I ask,

 

“I’m gonna buy furniture’s from your company, cause base on my observation I can really see that your products are valuable and just by staring at them, its like their tempting you to take them, buy them” He explain, by his explanations, I can feel my body rushing of excitement and happiness, I smiled at him.

 

“And besides from that Harry, we can stay at their resort for free until the work is done, and if we get the work done perfectly, we can stay in their resort, we’ll pay, but we have 75% discount off” Niall exclaim, you can see right on his face that he is so excited, well as you know Niall is a beach person, but more on a Food one.

 

“So do we have a deal?” Louis asks, I nod and shake his hand.

 

“So I guess I’ll be expecting your presentation tomorrow at my office 9:00am sharp” he said, I nod

 

“So I guess that’s it for now, I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, K?” he said, I nod, why am I just nodding, he chuckled and with that he wave a goodbye to me and Niall, we wave back.

 

Did that just happen?, did I really just got a offer?, I’m SCREAMING right now in my thoughts, I’m so happy right now, I can’t believe this. But it di-, wait I don’t know where’s the location, Shit!.

 

“Niall!” he gasp a little, shock “I forgot to ask to where’s the location, aarrrrhhhgg” I exclaim a little frustrated, how can I, how can I forgot, _Stupid!_ I hear Niall giggle, I look up to him.

 

“Don’t worry Mate, I know where it is” He said, and I smile and hug him, “Thank you” I said.

 

“So, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your Zayn, spending time with him, and by the way congrats on your 3rd years together” He ask and greeted, I smile at his word, your Zayn, My Zayn, It just makes me so happy, whenever I say my Zayn I can feel butterflies in my stomach, happy butterflies, I really love Zayn, and I know he loves me too, I snap out of my thoughts when Niall was calling me and waving a hand in front of my face, “Harry?”

 

“Oh, sorry, I kind a zoned out there” I said truthfully, imagining about my Zayn.

 

“Yeah, I can see that, you’re imagining Zayn naked” he said, I smacked him on the shoulder and he groans in pain “Ouch”

 

“Don’t be a baby, to answer your questions, I’m here to check on you and the shop, and yes I’m with Zayn, he’s just getting ready cause im taking him on a Dinner Date later, and thank you” I answered all of his questions and turn around to leave,

 

“And for you to know, I do not need to imagine Zayn naked cause I always see him naked” I said smirking, and I can see him smile and giggle.

 

“Now now, no need to discuss your sex life in here, now go and get ready for your _DATE”_ he said, smirking, and with that I Left to get read for my _Date_ with my _Zayn._

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am just in my room getting ready for my _Dinner Date_ with _my Harry,_ I am just here sitting on the edge of my bed reading the note that Harry left for me.

 

**_‘Be ready for Something Great to happen’_ **

**_(Just wear anything you like)_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I read it like a million times, I’m excited and also nervous cause Harry put on the note that I should wear anything I like, and I don’t know what he meant by that, should I wear some thing fancy or something like my own style?.

 

After minutes of arguing, by myself , on what to wear I finally chose to wear my simple wear, a black T-shirt with some designs on it and jeans.

 

I sigh and fall on the bed, I glance at the clock and see what time, and the time is **6:15pm** , so I guess I still have like 45 more minutes left, so what am I gonna do, I think to myself, I grab my phone that was next to me lying on the bed, and decided to text Harry.

 

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_Hi babe, xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

I send it to him and waited for a respond, after a few seconds my phone vibrated.

 

**_From: Harry :)xxx_ **

**_Hello there, I thought you were getting ready? Xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I smile and typed my answer,

 

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_Already done, xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

**_From: Harry :)x_ **

**_So that means you’re ready then? Xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_I don’t know, maybe ;) xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

I smiled as I send that text to him,

 

**_From: Harry :)x_ **

**_I know you are, Wanna go now? xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I thought for awhile and typed my answer,

 

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_Yeah xx_ **

**_-Zxx_ **

 

**_From: Harry :)x_ **

**_Be right there babe, be ready for ‘Something Great’ ;) xx_ **

**_-Hxx_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> So here's Chapter 4, im sorry its a little short, i decided im gonna fuse the 'Date' and 'Meet Louis' so this chapter is 'Meet Louis' part, hope you like it,, im sorry for the delayed.
> 
> So what did Harry mean about that 'Something Great' ?
> 
> This is Dedicated to @jenstagram_ cause she made a great Zarry story entitled 'Complications' go and visit her story,...
> 
>  Bye :) 


	6. Chapter 5

**_=Chapter 5=_ **

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

**_From: Harry :)x_ **

**_Be right there babe, be ready for ‘Something Great’ ;) xx_ **

**_-Hxx_ **

 

After I got his respond, I just put my phone in my pocket and went to the bathroom.

 

*****

 

**‘Ding-Dong!’ ‘Ding-Dong’**

 

I was in the middle of washing my hands when I hear the door bell ring, I wipe the water off with my towel and walk downstairs.

 

When I open the door I was met with a tall figure of man who’s wearing a skinny jean and a V-neck shirt, His eyes was on me, his hair was curly, his lips are so pink. I just smiled at him.

 

“Hi babe” He said the kiss me.

 

“Hi” I respond blushing a bit.

 

“You ready?” He asks, I just nod.

 

“Let me just get my bag” He just nod.

 

I got my bag and return to Harry, we walked to his car, he opened the door for me and I hop in, smiling and mumble a ‘thank you’, he start the car.

 

“Harry, where are you taking me?” I ask him.

 

He looks at me and smile and turns his face and eyes to the rode

 

“You’ll find out soon” that’s all he said and he put his hands on my thigh which causes shiver to me.

 

I decided to leave it and lean my head on the window, the car ride was silent, I can feel Harrys hands on my thigh.

 

After a few minutes the car stopped, I think we finally arrived, sat up properly and take look around, smiling , then suddenly my smiles fades slowly and turns my face into a confuse one, I can see trucks, and  Airplanes, we’re at the airport?

 

“Ahhm Harry, are you sure that this is the place?” I ask him still looking around.

 

“Yep … and no” He said,

 

I look at him and he was grinning and hop out of the car, I was left here inside confused. A was still inside a few seconds thinking on why are we here, suddenly a tap on the window snap me out, I look at who it was and it was Harry.

 

I hop out of the car

 

“Come on” He said and I followed him

 

He put his other arm in wrap around my waist and the other holding the bag

 

I was still looking around until one thing caught my eyes at, a _helicopter._

 

 _What is a Helicopter doing here?_ , I think.

 

I was still looking at the helicopter and I noticed that we are actually walking towards it, a smile creep my face, I can see three man in there, one of them was inside the helicopter, I suppose he’s the captain, the others was outside.

 

We finally stop and we are actually pretty close to the helicopter. One of them turn his head and his eyes was met with Harry’s figure.

 

“Mr. Styles, you’re here” The man said, walking towards us.

 

“Yeah, I know it’s a little early but I hope its ok” Harry said.

 

“Nothing to worry Mr. Styles” He said then his eyes were at me now.

 

“I wan you to meet my wonderful husband Jimmy, this is Zayn my love of my life” Harry introduces me, and I can’t help but blush a bit at his words, I look up to Jimmy and he was smiling.

 

“So your Zayn, Finally we meet” He said and we shook our hands.

 

“Same to you” I said and release my hand.

 

“So are you two ready?” Jimmy asks.

 

“Yeah, we’re ready, right babe?” Harry said then leans down and peck my cheeks.

 

“Wait, so you mean we’re gonna ride on the helicopter?” I said a small smile appears on my face with a little excitement.

 

“Of course, how else are we gonna go to the place that im taking you?” He said while entwining our hands together, my smile becomes a little bigger.

 

“Ok” all I said

 

“Ok, lets go” He said, I nod, then we both hop in.

 

_Wow_

 

This just so amazing, the inside is so wonderful, Jimmy also hop in with us he was sitting in front of me and Harry, the other man was left outside then he closes the door.

 

“This is your captain speaking we are about to launch in 10 seconds, and we will be arriving at our destination around 15 minutes from now” the captain spoke through his devices.

 

10 seconds past and the helicopter is lifting slowly, Harry took a grip in my hand and I grip it back and peck him on the lips.

 

A few minutes past and we are flying in the air, I can see some houses from up here, lights, skyscrapers and some fountains that dances through the waves.

 

*****

 

About 15 minute we finally arrive at our destination, I take a look and the place was grassy, there are trees, it’s like we are in a forest or woods.

 

After a few more minutes the helicopter finally stops his engine, and together me and Harry step out of the Helicopter.

 

“Where are we?” I ask Harry but he just smile.

 

“Ok sir, this is the place, we’ll be back just like you told us” was all Jimmy said then the engine starts again then flew away from us. Leaving me and Harry alone.

 

I was still looking up at the night sky, and stars, I can feel Harrys staring at me, I look at him with a grin on his face.

 

“So …what now?” I ask him, and he giggle.

 

“Now, I take you to our dinner date” and with this he grab my wrist softly and started walking, I followed.

 

We are walking around, I took a glance around and saw that I think we’re in a forest, suddenly I can see a light in the corner, the light was like a fire, I just notice that w e are actually walking towards the light

 

 _What’s with walking towards a thing?_ I think.

 

We are getting closer to the light, I stop at my tracks but Harry did not he kept on walking, the closer we get the better I can see that the light was actually a candle.

 

I look around that the candles were like surrounding us, a grin was formed at my face, I step a little close and see that there was a table.

 

There was a table and two chairs, a candle in the center of the table, Harry was standing next to the table then he looks at me.

 

“Is this ok?” He asks, with a worry look then he walk to me.

 

“No” I tease but keep my face straight.

 

“Wh-.. Aarrhhgg, I know this was a bad idea, I-i.. I’m sorry, I’ll just ca-” I stopped his mumbling with my lips smashed against him, he kiss back and I smirk, I put my arms around his neck and his arms on my hips, I pull away but still inches away from him.

 

“Babe, I just teasing this more that ok, this so wonderful” I said and I can feel him relieved, I love teasing him.

 

“Babe, why do you always do that” He said that a smile crept his face.

 

“Maybe because I love seeing you tensing” I peck him on the lips, he smiled.

 

“So you like it?” He asks.

 

“Of course, it’s beautiful” I said truthfully. He then put his lips on mine, his soft lips, I kiss him back, the kiss was slow a bit, his arms on my hips and his thumbs rubbing circles on it, my arms on his curls playing with it.

 

As the kiss was getting heated up, I pull away and we both take time to take some air.

 

“I think we should eat, yeah?” he said, I nod and he guided me to my sit.

 

“Thank you” I said and he smiles at me.

 

He took the sit across from mine, I open the metal thing that was covering my food and revealed a … roasted chicken.

 

“Hope you like it” He said, I took a bite and swallow it, its so delicious.

 

“Are you kidding me, I love it” I said I little to loud, he chuckled then eat his food.

 

We keep eating for like a couple of minutes, we took glances at each other, smiling at each other, giving a light conversation.

 

After we finished our food Harry stood up then he come back with two lasagna on his hands, I smile and he put the one in front of me then he return to his sit.

 

The lasagna was so good, I never knew that Harry knows how to make like this, I’m so blessed that I have a person like to share a lifetime with.

 

*****

 

We are at the grass lying down, my head on his arms, our eyes on the beautiful stars above, we finish the food a while ago, we decided to lie down here and relax.

 

“Harry”

 

“Hmm”

 

“Thank you, thank you for today, thank you for tonight, thank you for this and thank you for not giving up on me” I said while look up at him.

 

“I would never give up on you babe, on us” he said then he kiss my forehead.

 

I just smile and look at the stars and remember the things that happen when I first saw him, how I met him.

 

“You know Harry, before I met you; I thought I had a perfect life. And you came into the picture and turned my life completely. You made me realize what true love is. You made me realize what happiness is.” I said truthfully, still looking up.

 

He sat up and he pulls me up to sat up too, I look at him and I can see that his eyes getting watery.

 

“Zayn, I love you so much” he said then kiss me, I kissed back, his arms on my waist, mine on his hair.

 

He pulls away, resting against our own forehead.

 

“Married _six months_ , Married _three years_ , Married _ten years_ , married _twenty-plus years_ we still make _beautiful music together_. Happy Anniversary Zayn” he smiles then kisses me again and I did not hesitate to kiss him back.

 

This time I pull away.

 

We lie back down my head on his chest his arms wrap around me,

 

“This is really ‘ _Somethin Great’,Harry”_   I said then cuddled in him more.

 

“Mmm Babe, I still have one more thing to show you” he said,

 

“What is it?” I ask

 

“Come follow me”

 

*****

 

We are walking around the place and we finally stop, and I saw a man figure not too far from us,

 

 _He_ has a styled up hair with a quaff, _he_ has this wonderful outfit that always makes him look beautiful, _he_ has this hazel brown eyes that made me fall for him in the _past_.

 

Just by looking at his features I know who it was…

 

It was…

 

_“Justin?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
>  
> 
> sO here it is 'chapter 5' hope you like this one, its a Cliff hanger again :D ...  im sorry if the date was not that so great, i was out of ideas, and one of you commented maybe harry will sing something great, well the thruth he was supposed to but i forgot where to put it and i was stressed a little :) sorry :( ..
> 
> This dedicated to @HopelessRealist cause, her story Mrs. Bieber gives me the idea of putting justin :D and by the way read her stories its so awesome and cool :D
> 
> So 
> 
> How do you find this chapter?                                                                                                                             how about the date?                                                                                                                                               AND who is JUSTIN in Zayn and Harrys Past life?
> 
>  
> 
> Bye :D 


	7. Chapter 6

**_=Chapter 6=_ **

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

_“Justin?”_

 

He turns around so that I can see him fully, and I can see the grin spreading widely on his face.

 

_God, I miss him so much_

 

Justin and I were best friends since we were little, his parents and my parents are also good friends.

 

I smile widely; my eyes can’t believe his presence.

 

I did not even notice that I was beginning to walk towards him, so was he.

 

I begun to move my pace a little faster, I was like jogging towards him, but something stop me from my tracks, _Harry._

 

I turn my heels and face harry, he was still standing in his place, I look at him and giving him a ‘ _can I’_ face to him, he grin and nod at me, my grin getting wider I mouth him a _‘thank you’_ then return to my tracks.

 

When we are so close to each other, I hop and wrap my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist lifting me and turning us around, it’s like we are kids again, his smile went very wide and he release some giggles, I can’t help but giggle to at his cuteness.

 

He put me down, my arms never left his neck, and our eyes lock at each others.

 

“I miss you” I muttered

 

“I miss you too, beautiful” he said grinning, and I too grin.

 

I was so happy that I forgot that Harry was also here until he clears his throat.

 

“Uhmm, too close man” He said, walking towards me and Justin.

 

I giggle and pull away from the our embrace,

 

Justin Chuckled and said “Now, now, No need to be jealous Harry” teasingly.

 

Harry just smiled at Him.

 

“So how was the _Malik-Styles 3rd Anniversary?”_ He asked, grinning.

 

“It was wonderful” I said, giving Harry a cute look.

 

“By the way Justin, why are you here? I thought you were at Canada?” I asked

 

“Well I was, then I thought that why don’t I visit my beautiful and say Hi!” He said, and there it was ‘ _beautiful’_ the nickname he give to me since then, the nickname that started _‘Zustin’_ back then, the thing that started the confusion in my life, but its ‘ _Zarry’_ now and I regret nothing.

 

**_F l a s h B a c k_ **

 

_“Zayn…” Justin calls, we were at the my house playing Xbox_

 

_“Hhmm” I respond still eyes on the game._

 

_But the next words that he said froze me, it caught me off guard._

 

_“I like you,… more than a friend” I drop the controller and slowly look at him._

 

_His face was telling me that he was telling the truth._

 

_'What should I do, I like him but not more than friends’ I thought._ _He was still waiting for my answer, but I stayed silent._

 

_His face fell, frown, he turn his face so that It was not facing mine anymore and looked down._

 

_The next thing that happened caught me by shock._

 

_I move closer to him, life his chin using my hands._

 

_Then I lean down and ‘Kiss him’_

 

**_E nd Of F lashback_ **

 

That was one of the things that I will never forget.

 

I know Justin was not telling the truth, I know him.

 

“Ok, spit out the Truth” I demand, I just notice that I was in between Harry and Justin.

 

“Ok, Harry called me one night, and he told me that your 3rd Anniversary is coming” Jealousy on his tone.

 

“Then he said that he was planning on giving you a dinner date… then he said if I could come so that we could se each other again and catch some things, at first I decline but then he said that you missed me and I myself miss you too, so I agreed to his plan” He explain.

 

I can’t help but smile, Harry did this, all of this, just for me to be happy.

 

_What did I ever do to deserve this man?_

 

I turn around and look at my Man, his head down legs shaking a bit, I smile at his nervousness.

 

I walk towards him and lift his head and smile at him, he smile back and muttered a ‘ _Thank you’_ then  I close the gap between us.

 

His arms on my waist, mine around his neck, the kiss got heaten up, moans released by our mouths.

 

My hands fisting on his hair, he grinded that our crotches touches with the fabric, cause us friction.

 

I almost forgot that Justin was here until he clears his throat.

 

“Ahhmm, I do not need to see your sex life, am I still needed here?” he asked

 

“Kill joy” Harry muttered then continues to kiss me.

 

I laugh at both of them, I pull away and we lock eyes.

 

But something caught my attention, I swear I hear Justin say something.

 

‘ _I wish that was me’_

 

_*****_

 

**_Justin’s P.O.V_ **

 

I was here, standing while watching both of them making out.

 

I really can’t hide the fact that I’m still jealous.

 

“I wish that was me” I muttered, hope no one heard it.

 

I sometimes wish that Zayn did not with her sister to that furniture shop, that Zayn did not meet Harry.

 

I sometimes wish that I can go back to time and change it.

 

We were happy together, until Harry come to his life.

 

But Harry makes Zayn happy, Zayns happiness is what matters to me, seeing him smile, laugh, giggle, & buying him gifts, that’s _All that matters_ to me.

 

But sometimes I wish that I was the one making him laugh, smile, giggle & buying him gifts, but Harrys here.

 

I do not hate Harry, I just …

 

I still love Zayn, and if Harry hurt him, I will not think twice to beat the shit out of him and take my _beautiful Zayn_ with me.

 

I snap back to reality when zany call me.

 

“Justin, are you ok?” He asked, worried look on his face.

 

“Yeah im fine” I said

 

“We’re heading back to the helicopter and back to our house, wanna come?”

 

“Yeah, how else am I gonna go back home” I said giggling

 

“Wait, how did you get here?” he asked.

 

“Helicopter… another Helicopter”

 

“Oh, ok” he said then we walk to find the landing place of the helicopter.

 

We are walking and walking, finding the place.

 

To my side are Harry and Zayn walking together.

 

Harrys one arms wrap around Zayn securedly, they were talking and whispering some sweet things, causes Zayn to giggle and blush.

 

_I miss making Zayn blush_

 

I was busy looking at them, till I did not notice that there was a branch, then is him my head cause me to step back.

 

“Shit!” I exclaim, my hands on the hit spot.

 

“Justin, are you ok?” Zayn asked, with a worried look.

 

“Yeah” I dismissed

 

Then we continue walking

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Thank you” I said to Harry, adjusting his place in the bed, we are now back in our house, we arrived an hour ago, Justin just catch a flight back to Canada. Home.

 

“Thank you for what?” He asked leaning, his body and face facing me, only his left arm supporting him and his hand on the side of his head.

 

“For today, for the dinner, for bringing Justin, and for everything” I said truthfully.

 

He grin and leans down and kiss me, the kiss was simple soft, slow and sweet.

 

“Anything for my baby” he said then pecks me last time on the lips, then return to his sleeping position.

 

My head on his bare chest, arms wrap around him, his around mine.

 

_This day was one of my most memorable days._

 

**_3RD Persons P.O.V_ **

 

 _This day was one of my most memorable days._ Zayn thought to himself.

 

But he didn’t know that maybe the next day when he wakes up, its just he beginning of his tragic life, when he wakes up he finds out ‘ _Harrys Secret Affair’_  with someone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
> Hi! J
> 
> here it is Chapter 6 hope you enjoy it, I made it a little longer, and if your confuse you can ask meJ
> 
> Oh yeah, thank you for the 1.2k reads :D thank you so much guys J
> 
>  
> 
> And this is dedicated to larrylover462 cause she is great and she reads my story :D thank you for the comments J


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Summary for the Story, so that you will know them, (Harry and Zayn are a married couple, Harry works as a Furniture Supplier  and Zayn is like his partner in business cause Zayn sometimes helps Harry, especially in making sketch for the furniture.) That’s all I can give J sorry if I got you a bit confused…
> 
>  
> 
> Harry-25 yrs. Old, Zayn- 24 ½ yrs. Old, Louis-24 yrs. Old. J
> 
>  
> 
> S t o r y continues

**_=Chapter 7=_ **

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I woke up early and prepared my presentation for my appointment with Mr. Tomlinson, I really want to get this one.

 

I’ve always wanted to take big clients, I want to take challenges like this, and this is the right opportunity to do it, to prove to them that I am a great person, to prove to Zayns dad that I can take care of Zayn, our Family.

 

And speaking of _Zayn, My Zayn._

 

He totally loves on what I did yesterday, He appreciates everything I did to Him, I really love him and he loves me too. I’m doing this for me, for _him,_ for our _Family._

 

Its actually 11:15 now and I hop out of my car and take the stuffs I need with me and close the door, I look at the building that we are having my appointment, I felt slightly nervous cause this my first **_Big Client._**

 

I entered the building and looking around; I walk around and look for the receptionist.

 

I finally Saw her.

 

“Ahhmm, Good morning sir, May I help you?” She greeted me then ask.

 

“Ahmm yeah, I’m here to meet Mr. Tomlinson” I replied.

 

“Oh, you must be Mr. Styles, they are all in the office waiting for you sir, come” she said and gesture me to follow her, I sigh and followed her.

 

*****

 

The girl knocks on the door and opens it.

 

“Ahmm sir, Mr. Styles is here” she said, I was at her back, I can people inside nicely dress.

 

“Send him in” I heard Louis said.

 

I thank the girl then I close the door, I turn around and look at them, there were 6 people actually including Louis.

 

_Well Good Luck to me’_

 

I gave them a warm smile and the return it with a smile also.

 

Louis stood up from his chair and walk towards me smiling, I can’t help but smile also, _‘He looks Cute’_

 

Wait what did just think?

 

“Mr. Styles, glad you could make it” He said smiling, shaking our hands, there was some sparks that I felt but not strong like Zayn’s  touch.

 

“The opportunity’s mine” I said then pull our hands away.

 

He introduces me to his work mates, then after that we begin our topic.

 

“So… shall we start then?” Louis asks and his workmates answered ‘ _Yes’_

 

“Ok Mr. Styles, don’t be nervous just be yourself, k?” Louis said then send me a wink, well that was a little weird.

 

I sigh and get the papers from my bag and pass it for them.

 

“Here you go sir”

 

And with that I begin.

 

“As you can see nothing is compromise in the process of creating our furniture, forms the conception of the design, to the actual construction” I pause and look at Louis who is leaning back on his chair playing with his pen, I continued still looking at him, but he was not looking at me, “And with the price, … Yes we are a bit more expensive than the others, but with the vision of the company and making MoonValley resort a class and luxury resort, I think our furniture will definitely suit your resort” I finished then finally he look up and we lock our eyes.

 

There was a bit of silence till someone speaks up.

 

“You think the people will actually go to the resort just because of your very luxurious and expensive furniture?” A guy asks, and that question of his was really true, it hit me off guard.

 

‘ _I did not see that coming’_

 

I was about to open my mouth when he continued “Mr. Styles, the people are not coming here for a vacation to see an _art exhibit”_ he added.

 

“Yes, I understand that bu-” I did not even have time to explain because someone cut me off, and it was _Louis._

 

“Well, what is the reasons that they will go to our resort?” He asks, but I do not if it was for me or the man that ask me a question. He was looking at his pen while twirling it.

 

I look at Louis then at the man.

 

“Ahhm, to swim” the man answered confidently, he was looking at Louis and so was I, and Louis finally raises his head up and looks at the man.

 

“ _Obviously”_ he said with a little ‘duh!’ tone “It’s a beach resort, of course they’ll go for a swim” He break his eyes on the man and look at me “But the real question is, why not another resort, a cheaper resort? We are so over price” he said then looks at his business partners.

 

“Yes, we are over price Mr. Tomlinson, but if you seen the research report which I’m sure you have red, our costumers will pay as long as we give them the complete experience” The man said, Louis is very calm, but I can feel tension in here.

 

“Precisely” Louis answered smiling “And we should give them all of that” He added but the tone change, a little rough.

 

“The luxurious furniture will add to the luxurious ambiance of our luxury resort” he said now leaning at the table with his elbows and his hands moving around, I just look down.

 

“And actually one more thing Liam, I don’t need to read your research report” Louis said leaning back “I know everything cause I run this company” He finished, he grab his cup and drink it.

 

Everyone grew silent, the man who I guess name is Liam had shut up, he just lean back to his chair, not minding to add another convo like that. I was still here standing I look at Louis and he was looking at me.

 

There are questions in my head that I need to clarify.

 

_Why did Louis interject? Or why didn’t he let me answer the questions that Liam gave me? Was he trying to save me?_

 

“I think that would be all for now Mr. Styles, well get back to you on this, Thank you” a man said, handed me the papers that I gave them.

 

I just nod and started to pack. I look at Louis who was looking at Liam.

 

_What just happen?_

 

*****

 

“Thank you” The receptionist said to me as we were walking away from the room.

 

“Thank you” I replied and send her a cheeky smile.

 

I was holding at my things, I look at my bag to check some things, and then I took out my phone from my pocket and texted Zayn.  I look at my watch and it was 12:30

 

**_To: Zaynie :)x_ **

**_Hi babe, just got out from the meeting and it was so awkward and I got nervous cause you were not here with me, I don’t know tho if I got it, lets just keep our fingers cross, I miss you and I love you xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

After that I put my phone back in my pocket and began walking, just as I had four more step I hear someone calling me.

 

“Harry” I just look at my side and it was Louis.

 

“Oh Louis, ahhmm wow, what do I say? Thank you, thank you for defending me back there” I said smiling and he was giggling and I find It cute. “If there’s anything that I can d-”

 

“No no no no” he cut me off, again “But if you do want to join me for lunch you can return the favor” he added, and think of it, I just want to go home and cuddle with Zayn.

 

“Actually I ha-”

 

“Lets go!” He said then walks off, he did not even let me finish, he cut me off, AGAIN.

 

I sigh then followed him.

 

*****

 

**_3RD Persons P.O.V_ **

 

As Louis and Harry was getting their lunch together, Zayn here was at their house doing some sketches for the furniture from one of Harry’s clients, he was in the middle of sketching when his phone vibrated, he took his phone from the side of the table and look who it was.

 

**_From: Harry :)x_ **

**_Hi babe, just got out from the meeting and it was so awkward and I got nervous cause you were not here with me, I don’t know tho if I got it, lets just keep our fingers cross, I miss you and I love you xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

It was Harry who texted him.

 

He felt his cheeks heating up from harrys message, he place his pencil on the side and texted back Harry.

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_Aww, baby don’t worry about it, even if im not with you or im with you I know you’ll gonna get it,they’ll gonna get you cause you’re so handsome and CHEEKY. I miss you too and I love you always :) xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

 

After he sent his respond to Harry, he types another text for Harry.

 

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_Come home early ok? I’m gonna make us some Dinna! :) xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

He put his phone back to the side then continues on sketching, Smiling and blushing.

 

-

 

Harry was too busy with his talk-to-talk with Louis that he did not even notice that his phone vibrated.

 

He was busy having a good time with Louis.

 

He now know that Louis is from Don Caster, but he moved here for business his father also owns a resort but it was in Don Caster, He is 24 and half yrs. Old, and He also had boyfriends, Had, and that means that Louis was Bi just like Zarry(Zayn and Harry).

 

Harry also learns that Louis is great at Acting, because Louis was used to join plays in their school.

 

“Really, he did that?” Harry asks as they were talking about _Liam,_ the boy that ask Harry questions.

 

“Yeah, he did” Louis answered, they were talking about the time when Liam helped Louis on getting over with his last Ex-Boyfriend, Liam almost killed the lad Liam said ‘You have no right on hurting my friend you prick’ and Louis was very shock at first cause Liam never does that.

 

“So… you and Liam huh?” Harry asks giving Him a cheeky smile, and Louis just chuckle and drink his juice.

 

“No, we’re just friend… good friends” Louis answered truthfully but sometime Louis feels something towards Liam.

 

-

 

It was now near  7pm and Harry still hadn’t come home, and Zayn was starting to get worried, he mean its not like this was the first time that this happen, but Harry did not even respond to Zayn’s text and calls.

 

He put his phone down and he started to clean the kitchen for their Dinner, he put the spaghetti in the stove, he made this cause he know it was one of Harry’s favorite food, it was supposed to be for dinner but he guess it is now for breakfast.

 

He did not even bother to eat, he just walk out of the kitchen and walk straightly to the room.

 

-

 

Harry and Louis we’re now drinking some beers but they only had like 2-3 shots because they still need to drive home.

 

They were laughing, talking and giggling, until Louis looks at his watch to know what time it is.

 

“I really should be going” Louis said, Harry just nodded and they started to pack.

 

“Ok”

 

“So yeah, ahhm let me-” Louis was just about to offer to pay but Harry cut him off.

 

“No! Just let me”

 

“Are you sure?” Louis asks

 

“Yes of course, I got this”

 

Louis just smiles and pull Harry for a hug, and Harry feels something that he shouldn’t feel. He hugs him back and he smile at the feeling, Louis pull away first and wave a last goodbye to Harry.

 

“It was nice meeting you” Louis said then walks off.

 

“Likewise” Harry muttered and bit his lower lip.

 

He turns around smiling widely, and took his phone and he receives 5 missed calls and texts from his Zayn.

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I close the door in our house, I can feel the cool air brushing against me, it is so silent I wonder where Zayn is, but I think I already know where he is.

 

I sigh and put my bag and stuffs in the couch, I walk in to the kitchen and look at the plates on the table which made me feel guilty, I open the stove in spaghetti was inside, which made me feel guiltier.

 

I sigh and walk upstairs towards our room.

 

I open the door slowly to see Zayn lying in the bed peacefully, but I know he’s not sleeping.

 

I close the door and took off my clothes leaving me with boxers; I slowly crawl in the bed.

 

I slowly trace my fingers on his bare back and I can feel him tense.

 

“Zayn babe”

 

No reply.

 

“Zayn please, im so sorry, I forgot about the time and I-” I was cut off by him.

 

“Im not mad, im just worried” He said and I feel even more guilty with his tone.

 

“Im fine, I was just busy” I explain, but not the whole of it.

 

“You could’ve just texted me” he said still not movin, his back still facing.

 

So I grab him and turn him around so that he was now facing me, I lean closer and press my lips in his, and I can feel him kiss back, I sigh in relief.

 

“Im sorry” I apologize, I look into his eyes, sparkling eyes “Let me make it up to you” I kiss him on the lips and he kiss me back, I grab him so he was now on top of me, my arms on his hips, his on my curls.

 

The kiss had heaten up I sat up so was he, he hook his fingers on the hem of my boxers and he pull them down.

 

I also pull his boxers down, revealing both of our half-hard crotches, i pull him down with me our naked body touching each other, our crotches touching, which causes some friction, a moan escape both of our lips.

 

I was now on top of him, his legs wrap around my waist, i pull away and sit up, I pull out the lube and condom, I put some lube on my fingers and I enter my first finger slowly, he winced at my touch, I add another finger, I can already feel the tightness, i add the third finger scisoring my finger in him.

 

I think His fully stretched so i remove my fingers inside of him.

 

I align my crotch in his entrance, my tip touching his entrance, i look at him and he nodded, I kiss him full on the lips before thrusting full inside of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_
> 
>  Hi! Chapter 7 hre, and this time its longer, i guess this is my longest chapter Words:2395+ :) and thy made love, i just did not write it cause i do not know how to make smut, so can someone like help me write smut?
> 
> so yeah, what do you think about this one? do you think Harry will get the job?
> 
> And this is dedicated to Lavaalampss :) she makes really good Zarry stories :) keep up the stories, awesome stories :)


	9. Chapter 8

_**=Chapter 8=** _

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I can feel sun rise from my window that is hitting my face cause me to wake up. I can also feel _his_ arms wrap around my hips, _his_ breath hitting my naked back, _his_ nose hitting my neck.

 

I turn around slowly to face him, I look at the man I got mad yesterday but forgave him. I can’t really stay mad at him for long, I love him, and if you love someone you’ll forgive them and forget about what they did, right?

 

I caressed his cheeks with my one hand, slowly and sweetly, I move my fingers tracing his face which cause him to stir a bit, he move his head and his hand captured my hand that is on his cheek and he place it to his lips, he kiss my palm.

 

I feel my cheeks heating up, I smile at him, but he couldn’t see it because his eyes are still close. He now kisses my fingers then he finally opens his eyes and straightly looks at me.

 

“Good Morning, babe” He said with his groggy morning voice, and then he put my handon his shoulder and I  just smiles at him and kiss his nose, and scrunched his nose, causing me to giggle at his cuteness.

 

“Morning” I said.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” He asks, with a worried look place in his face, I pursed my lips teasingly, looking away from him to look like I’m thinking. “I don’t know” I said.

 

“Babe I’m sorry, I know what I did was wrong, I should have left you a message, and I was busy, but still that is a unaccepta-” giggling and smirking, I attach my lips in his to stop his rumbling, he move his lips and I kiss back.

 

Our lips move with passion, in sync, I place my hands on his curls and massaging it. We kiss for few more seconds then I pull away.

 

“I’m not mad at you, kay? I was just worried” I explain, looking into his eyes. “And besides how can you even get mad if you had one of the best make up sex last night” I said, winking at him with a smirk.

 

I hear him chuckle and he pull for another passionate kiss, his arms still on my hips, mine on his curls. He pulls away.

 

“So you enjoyed last night then?” He ask with a smile crept in his face.

 

I giggle and answered “Definitely!” and smash my lips in his.

 

It’s true tho, I really enjoyed last night. It was like my first time again and Harry was my first time. Whenever me and Harry had sex, or make love, he never fails to amaze me, I always feel like I’m in heaven. _But I think just to be with him, I already am in heaven._

 

We are still in the middle of eating ourselves when I remember about his meeting yesterday. So I pull away and I hear him groan, I release a giggle.

 

“By the way, tell me what happen about your meeting yesterday” I said, I really want to know what happen and how it was.

 

“Ahhm, well it was going great at first but all of a sudden it became tense” He said, our eyes lock at each other. “Why” I ask.

 

“Well …” He begins his explanation.

 

He said that they were doing great then one of them ask him, who was Liam, a question which turns out to be a expected question to him, he was about to answer when Louis answered it for him, and it turns out that they were about to get into a small argue.

 

“Really?” I ask in a little disbelief.

 

“Yeah, but Liam did not talk back, that was the last of it, then one of them told me that they’ll just call me” He finished his explanations. “Don’t worry about it” He added.

 

“I’m not, cause I know that you’ll gonna get it” I said smirking, he smiles at me and peck me on the lips, and nuzzle his face in my neck, our naked body press together, our crotches touching cause me to let out a moan.

 

I can feel him smirking in my neck, he grinded his hips towards me, causing both of us a friction.

 

 _“Round two?”_ He asks against our molding lips.

 

“Round two it is” I respond smiling, I can feel his smirk in our kiss, He pull me up now I am on top of him, his hands squeezing my hips, my hands fisting his curls.

 

I turn us over so that he is now on top of me, he pull away looking at me with a smirk in his face, both of his hands on the side of my face for support, mine still in his curls.

 

He lean down and starts trailing kisses in my jaw line then to my neck, then at my nipple and I bit my lower lip because I can feel it harden, then he trail his kiss back to my chest down to my happy trail.

 

His hands in my nipple, rubbing it and pinching it, his lips kissing my waist line, I can feel his chin touch my crotch and I release a moan which causes it to hard even more, I can feel his smile getting wider, I look at him to see that he is now in front of my manhood.

 

He kiss the side of my crotch, then he lick it, his hands still in place of my nipple, I place my hands in his curls fisting it, he kiss my tip and I arch my back a bit in pleasure, then he swallow all of it then pull away and lick my pre-cuming tip.

 

“St-op teasing!” I demand breathtakingly, he look at me smirking.

 

“Eager are we!” He said teasingly then kiss me last in the lips and grab my crotch with his hand and stroking it, his lips touching my tip, licking it, I bit my lip and rest my head down hard in pleasure.

 

Just as he was about to take it all his phone started to ring.

 

_AAAAhhhh!!_

 

He groans in frustration, and I pull him up and kiss him in the lips.

 

“We’ll finish this later, answer your phone” Last kiss and he roll over to his side. “Or I could just ignore it and we’ll finish it now” He said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrow.

 

“No, answer it, it might be important” I said caressing his face then kiss his lips, and I pull away and handed his phone to him, he take it and look at who it was, it was just a number.

 

Harry look at me and I just nod at him, for him to answer, he click answer and greeted. “Hello”

 

 ** _“Hello, Good Morning, is this Mr. Styles?”_** the man in the phone asks.

 

“Ahhm, yeah speaking” Harry answered, look at me with a worried look but I give him a assuring smile.

 

_**“Mr. Styles!, this is Jake, one of Mr. Tomlinsons business partners, I was just calling you to inform that you got the part and we’ll show you the resort by the day after tomorrow and after that, maybe by next week you’ll stay at the resort for maybe a week to do your job, you can also bring someone with you if you'd like to, and I guess that’s all.”** _

 

The man in the phone explain, and I can feel my heart beats really fast, and Harry was smiling so wide with widen eyes.

 

“Really?” Harry asks, I think he still can’t believe it.

 

**_“Yes Mr. Styles, you got the job”_ **

 

“Thank you, thank you thank you, THANK you So much!!” Harry jump out of the bed  with a big wide smile in his face and I can’t help but chuckle at his actions.

 

 ** _“You’re welcome Mr. Stlyes, and Congratulations”_** And with that he hang up.

 

Harry look at me smiling.

 

“I got the part!” He said excitedly.

 

“I told you you’d get it” I said smiling as well.

 

“I got the part so does that mean, I have a reward” Harry said teasingly, smirking, and I can’t help but giggle, I move and grab hands and pull him down with so that he is on top off me.

 

 _“You’re definitely gonna have some reward”_ I said seductively in his ears nipping it, causing him to groan.

 

He pushed me back to bed, him sitting up to get the lube and condom, I take the condom from his hands swiftly and tear it with a seductive look, a soft giggle was release from his mouth, I grab his member and he tense a bit, I lick his tip and I can see him biting his lower lip, eyes shut.

 

I put the condom on of his crotch and Harry had been having a heavy breath, once I finish it he pushes me back by attacking my lips with his.

 

I pull Harry closer to me using my arms, our mouth gently caressing each other but it becomes more heated. I bit my lower lip, and He retaliates by sucking my upper lip.

 

Harry nibbles my lower lip, asking for entrance and I give it to him, He pushes his tongue into my mouth to be meet by mine.

 

I pull away, and Harry continues his journey to my neck, marking it, my hands fisting in his curly hair.

 

He grab my hips sitting up positioning his lube fingers in my entrance, He enter two fingers in me, and I moan, he add another one and hitting some spots that gives me satisfaction, He curls his fingers in.

 

“Mmhh-h, Harry” I moan in pleasure.

 

Harry removes his fingers in me, then he position his crotch in my entrance, with one more sweet kiss he push his crotch in my bum, He thrusts in and out, and I can feel that he hit my prostate.

 

“Ha-arry, Fas-ter” I manage to croak in pleasure.

 

Harry changes his pace a bit faster and I can feel he hit my prostate many times; he pops out of mine then slam into me once more. Continuing his thrust pattern, I can really feel myself cumming.

 

“Ha-rry, im gonna cum” I said.

 

“Le’mme, Help” He said then he grabs my member and started pumping it up and down.

 

With three more thrust I can feel Harry cum in the condom, his face in pleasure, I kiss him and he kiss back, he started to pump faster, and a matter of seconds I release, spreading in my chest.

 

Harry collapsed in me, both of us breathing heavily, he pull his head up to kiss me, and we kiss lazily and sloppily.

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I was still on top of Zayn, feeling so happy and pleased, Im never gonna get used to this feeling when I’m with him.

 

“You know what, we should have a dinner tonight, sort of a celebration” He suggested, I look at him and rolled over, my Arms around him.

 

“I’m cool with that” I said, smiling and kiss his cheeks and his face strated to flushed in red, and I find it adorable.

 

“Ok, and we should invite some friends, like Niall” He added, and smile and kiss him again in the cheek.

 

“I’m cool with that” I repeated my answer.

 

_“And I’m gonna call mum and dad to come also!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> hi! Chapter 8 Here :), i know its short but i really want to update this, and actually this was supposed to be along one but i decided to half this part cause i kinda love making this solo :).  im not good at making smutty chaps, unless someone would help me :D
> 
> This is dedicated to 5SOneDirectionS cause she made me this new cover :), thank you for the cover i've always waNted a new one :), Can i get a new one! haha Lol :)
> 
> Vote,Comment and Read :D hELp me with the smut :)


	10. Chapter 9

**_=Chapter 9=_ **

 

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

**_[Dinner time]_ **

 

“The resort is beautiful, clear water, white sand, and the hotel are big even the hallways” I announce, I am currently eating with Zayns family and Niall.

 

 I was just telling them about the resort, and my job at the resort. I haven’t really checked the resort yet, but Niall here had already been gone there, and that’s how I know about it. I look at Yaser, Zayns father and continued “And Dad, Niall here had talk to some people in there, and said that they can reach over   $25,000 per night, every peak season” I finish.

 

I actually call Zayns parents ‘Mum’ and ‘Dad’, but I think Yaser doesn’t really like it when it comes from me. I glance at Niall who busy eating, I look at Zayn and he gave me a perfect smile, which I also give.

 

I was not expecting that ‘Dad’ will even answer me, because I know he’ll not.

 

“Really? I think you should bring us with you” Mama Trisha said, referring to both her and Dad, I just give her a smile and take the glass and took a sip, I can see Zayn from the corner of my eyes nodding his head looking at his mother, I am looking at Yaser.

 

“$25,000?” Not even bothering to look up, still eyes on his food “And who do you think would be dumb enough to pay $25,000, just to swim in the beach” his tone is harsh, I can see Trisha’s face fell, I can feel Zayn stopped eating and so was Niall, I look down “They’re just the sam-” He was interrupted by Zayn.

 

“Dad” Zayn warned, and I know that Yaser can never argue with Zayn cause he love him so much, Zayn slid his arm in mine, I look at him “ I’m excited for you” he said then give me a peck in my lips, and I can feel Niall and Trisha’s grin on their face, I smile.

 

“I’m going there a day after tomorrow then next week” I announce for them to know, but I was not looking at them, I just look at my food, “Ahm, I still need to inspect and see it there, and I’ll try to take Zayn with me” I said and look at Zayn, and his face lit up and he nod with a grin.

 

Mama Trisha is smiling, but someone’s still frowning. “Why do you need to go back and forth in there?” He said, as if he is implementing like I am hiding something, but I am not, I stare at him with a death glare. “How many time do you need to go back there just to know, how many chairs and tables they need” I think he was about to add another when Mama Trisha cut him.

 

“Yaser!” She warned him “Let’s just enjoy the dinner”.

 

I am still in freezing moment, I can’t believe that he really thinks like I am hiding something, I can feel Zayn staring at me with a worried look, and so was Niall, Trisha eating in silent.

 

Why would he think like that? Does he think that I’m cheating on Zayn? I would never do that, my parents know I would never do that to Zayn, even God knows it, and I would never do anything to hurt Zayn.

 

*****

 

I am currently in the bed side just sitting, they had left a few minutes ago, and by they I mean Zayns parents and Niall, Niall hadn’t talk about what happen earlier and I think he knows that I don’t want to be bothered.

 

I can feel the bed dip, a pair of sweet arms wrap around me, and a lips place in my cheeks, I close my eyes and adoration.

 

“Babe” Zayn hum, “I’m sorry about what happen at the dinner” He apologize, that is what I love about Zayn he apologize even if it’s not his fault.

 

I pull him and now he is now sitting in my lap, legs wrap around my hips. My arms in his bum for his support, his arms in my hair.

 

“It’s not your fault” I kiss his soft lips, to stop this conversation.

 

“I kn-”

 

I kiss him again “Shh, lets not talk about it, ok?” I said, our eyes lock at each other, He forces a smile on his face and nod, and then we both lean together and attached our lips.

 

We we’re just making out for about 5 minutes, then I pull-away.

 

“Let’s go to sleep” I suggest, and he nodded smiling.

 

I carry him off me, bridal style and place him slowly in his side of the bed, I climb in the bed next to him, I wrap my arms around him, his in his head, and we are looking at each other both with sparkling eyes.

 

I lean closer and kiss him, he kiss back.

 

“Go to sleep” I said softly, he smile then close his eyes.

 

My thoughts brought me to his Dad, why does he _hate_ me so much? Why does he make me feel like I’m _not part_ of this _family_? And why does he think like I’m _hiding_ something?

 

I’m gonna prove to him that I’m  deserving to be part of this family, and I’ll prove to him that I can take _care of Zayn_ , and most of all I’m gonna show him how much _I love Zayn_ more that he does.

 

I sigh, and then lean closer to my love of my life, I kiss him and he moan in response, then I whisper “I love you” before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

 

****

 

**_[The Day after Tomorrow]_ **

 

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm clock;

 

I need to wake up early because today is the day that I’ll be checking the resort, I look at my side to see a sleeping Zayn with light snores coming from him, I smile at his cuteness.

 

I slowly remove my cover careful not wake Zayn up, I straightly walk in the bathroom, as I close the door I immediately strip my clothes off.

 

I turn on the shower, the cold water hitting my expose skin; I scrub my sides, my chest, and then my arms.

 

I grab the soap and rub it in my body, I put some in my face, in my legs then thighs, I clean my pelvic with soap, after putting soap all over me I wash it off with the shower.

 

I pour some shampoo in my hands and put it in my hair, massaging it, then wash it off.

 

I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist, and then I brush my teeth.

 

-

 

When I come out of the bathroom, I was expecting sleeping Zayn in the bed, but instead I found clothes, my clothes pile properly on the bed, and Zayn on the drawer, just closing it.

 

“Here are your clothes” He said, then I walk closer to him and so was he, and I attached my lips to his.

 

“Thank you” I thank him and he smile at me.

 

“Now go get ready, and I’m gonna make my baby some breakfast” Zayn said smiling, I giggle at his words, I nod and he exits the room, leaving me here with my clothes.

 

-

 

I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen; I was greeted with a delicious smell of pancakes.

 

“Here you go” He put the plate with the pancakes in it at the table, I frown a little as I see that there is only one plate.

 

“You’re not gonna join me” I ask, he turn around and look at me, smiling.

 

“No, I’m not yet hungry tho” He said then putting the fork and knife down, he pull me by my arm and push me down to sit down, a grin form both on our faces.

 

“Eat” He said.

 

I shook my head “No!” I said playfully, smiling, and he smile then fake gasping.

 

“Don’t you know if you’ll not eat your breakfast you might collapse” He said, and I chuckle at his words, and so did he.

 

“Ok fine, but you’ll feed me” I said, smirking and I can see his cheeks flushing red.

 

“Gladly” He responds,

 

He then takes the knife and fork, and then he cut a piece then raising it up, level with my head, he opens his mouth, then I chuckle at his actions.

 

I open my mouth, and he slid it in, I was about to take it when he left the fork hanging in my mouth, he release a fit laugh, I took the fork out of my mouth then cut a piece and put it his mouth to stop him from laughing.

 

*****

 

I was looking at my window, looking for the sign, Jake gave the directions and he said he was sorry that he can’t come with me because he had an urgent meeting.

 

Zayn tho, I really want him to come with me, but he said _‘I can’t come with you, yet.’ ‘I’ll come with you next week’._ He said those, I really want him to come with me.

 

I look around then finally see the sign that I was looking for, the ‘ _MoonValley_ ’ sign.

 

I release a relief sigh, then drive. I enter the large gates and look for the parking lot, thankfully it was not hard to find a spot to park.

 

I finally stop my car, parking it in the parking lot.

 

_‘Finally, I’m here!’_

 

I took my phone from my pocket and texted Zayn,

 

**_To: Zaynie :)x_ **

**_Hey babe just got here, Finally! I’m still here in the parking lot preparing, wish you were here to motivate me ;)  I love you xxx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I put my phone back in my pocket and prepare the stuff I needed, I feel my phone vibrated so I took it out from my pocket and see who it was, _it was Zayn._

 

**_From: Zaynie :)x_ **

**_You can do it baby, just enjoy your time in there, always wear a smile ok? GoodLuck! Love you too xxx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

I smile at his respond, He’s right I should enjoy this, i should be Happy, with that I took all the stuff in my hand and release a deep sigh before climbing out.

 

I climb out of my car with some stuff in my hands, I look at the side and see the hotel building, and it really is big. I am actually here at the MoonValley resort; I was driving for like almost an hour.

 

Sadly Niall didn’t come cause one of our employees got sick and he need to check the shop.

 

I look at my side and see the sign ‘MoonValley’, and it is a Big Sign.

 

I look at my other side to see the building, and at the back of the building is the beach. You can’t actually see the whole of it here, but you see some part of it and by the sounds of the waves, it looks like this will be a great resort.

 

I was busy admiring the view that I haven’t notice that there was someone walking towards me.

 

_“Mr. Styles!”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 
> 
>  Hi! Chapter 9 here :D , thank you for the awesome feedbacks guys:) but i have one favor for you guys, ahm can you help me reach 2k reads before chapter 10, that is next to this :), im really close to it now :), and i also want to thank all of you cause i just notice that i reached 100 comment and 200 votes :) yeejhey :P thank you guys :D 
> 
> i would like to dedicate this to @SomeoneUnimportant , thank you and guys read her story 'Two Worlds Collide' its awesome :)
> 
> Now, tell me what you think about this chapter, who do you think called harry? :) Vote, comment and Read :) you could fan me too :) Lol


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> hi! CHapter 10 here :) i know its kinda short im sorry and its late :) im gonna update soon Hope you like this, and thank you soo much for reaching the goal :) :): )
> 
> Dedicated to @LoveDrunk_05 :D 

**_=Chapter 10=_ **

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

 _“Mr. Styles!”_ I heard someone calls me, his voice a bit husky but soft.

 

I turn around and saw, _Liam?_

 

His wearing a black jeans, with dark checkered t-shirt, his brown hair style up, his face in a bit frown, and his eyes that has been glaring me with poison.

 

“Ahhm? Liam right?” I ask to be sure, walking towards him and lending my hand, he nod and take and shake it.

 

“Yep, and _you’re Harry_ ” He said with a frown face and tone.

 

I raise my right eyebrow in confusion; I just nod and take my hand away from his.

 

“So, is there anyone else will be expecting?” I ask him, not be rude but I find it awkward when I’m with Liam alone, it feels like he’s going to do something that’s gonna break me.

 

He shook his head “No! its just us …” He trailed off and giving me a look.

 

“Ohh, I thought there will be more of us …” I trail off and think of my next words “I thought Louis will be here with us?” I finish my words, looking away from him.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Styles, but Louis can not be here cause he has an important meeting with some clients” He said, I look at him and knowing that Louis is not here makes mefeel a bit disappointed, I mean we’ve become closer and he’s fun to be with.

 

“Oh!” was all I say.

 

“So… shall we” He said, referring to business time, I forgot that we are still in the parking lot.

 

I nod “Yeah”.

 

_that was weird_

 

*****

 

“So, Louis also told me to ask you, if it’s ok to put a fountain in the center in the lobby?” He asks.

 

We are just here observing the surroundings and making some ideas for the resort, through out the day, I already saw the beach and the water is really clear, just like Niall said, and the Hotel rooms are so damn big.

 

“That’s a good idea, I’m gonna try and call some people to work with it” I respond to him, we are actually going to eat lunch, since Liam offered me to eat in here before I go.

 

I followed Liam into some hall, then we enter the room and the room is not yet finish, but It’s beautiful, I bet if this will be done it will look gorgeous.

 

I took a sit and so did Liam, a waiter walk over to us and take our orders, Liam and I take a fried chicken and an Iced Tea juice.

 

The waiter arrives with the food in his hands, we eat our lunch, and the few seconds was a bit awkward until he speak up.

 

“So Harry, what do you think about the place?” He asks, putting his drink back, before I answer I drink first my juice then respond to his question.

 

“The place is great, it’s really beautiful, the location might be a little far but it’s worth a dime for” I said smiling, and he smile then continue eating his food, and so did I.

 

“How about Louis?” He suddenly asks, but his tone of voice a bit rougher.

 

“What do you mean?” I ask in confusion, what does Louis have to do with this conversation.

 

He took his towel and wipes it in his mouth then put it down, “I mean, what you think about Louis? Is he a great person?” He asks his eyes on me.

 

“Ahm, he’s cool” I said straightly, but I can still feel his hot glares on me.

 

“He’s cool, nothing more nothing less?” He asks, it’s like his implanting me to tell himsomething about Louis and I.

 

“Yeah”

 

He did not say another word he just continue eating his food. I just stare at him for a moment.

 

I found myself thinking about his words, his words reminds me of something, reminds me of someone who also told me something’s like that, it’s like both him and that person is implementing me to tell them something that is not true.

 

He’s like _Yaser_ , He’s like _Zayn’s Father._

 

-

 

“So, I’ll see you soon Harry” He said, and I nod and continue walking to my car.

 

I’m actually going home now, I’m so tired I need some rest and the conversation from Liam is stressing me out.

 

I hop in the car and put my things at the side; I start the vehicle and drive away.

 

_Why is he asking me some questions like that?_

 

Wait why should I be thinking about this, I should be thinking about the resort not about his questions or Louis, and I think I know why he ask me that kind of questions.

 

_He’s just jealous._

 

Yeah, he’s just jealous because Louis and I are getting closer.

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am currently watching a T.V. show in nickelodeon, Sam and Cat which is one of my favorite shows. After I finish my sketches for the furniture’s that Harry is working with and wash our clothes, I decided to relax myself by watching television, waiting for my husband to arrive.

 

I miss him, its already  **1:45pm** , i'm tired and i just want Harry to be here so that i could cuddle with him and together we can take a short nap.

 

I can feel my eye lids surrendering down, but that was stop when I heard a knock on my door.

 

_weird_

 

Who could it be, Harry has some keys and  Niall would text me first to inforom me that he's coming.

 

I jump a bit in surprise, my eyes wide open now; I release a heavy sigh and stand up to get the door.

 

As I open the door, I was met by none other than, My Mum, but something caught my eyes. she's sniffing and her eyes are red and her cheeks are slight pink.

 

was she crying?

 

_What happen?_

 

The last time that mum cry was because of -

 

**_'Dad'_ **

 


	12. Chapter 11

**_=Chapter 11=_ **

 

**_Louis’ P.O.V_ **

 

_Fuck!_

 

That’s what I have been thinking throughout this meeting, it is so boring.

 

I could’ve show Harry around the resort, _that would be nice,_ but because of this stupid meeting I have to attend I couldn’t go, that’s why I sent Liam to show him around.

 

I wasn’t even paying attention, I was busy thinking about what is Harry doing now, and I bet he’s gone home now that it’s past Lunch but deep inside me I wish he is still at the resort, I texted Liam a few seconds ago but got no respond.

 

I know Liam doesn’t really like Harry and I really don’t know why, but don’t really think about it too much, it’s not my problem that he doesn’t like Harry.

 

Speaking of Harry, I wonder if he is still single, I mean he’s hot, so hot, and sexy. I bet he has a girlfriend or maybe _boyfriend._

 

I really do like Harry, with his cute face, and his perfect smile, those beautiful green eyes, and those plump pink lips that I was dying to feel against mine since I met him.

 

I sometimes think that he likes me too, but I don’t want to get my hopes up too high, I mean I really like him, more than friends, but I don’t want to make the first move.

 

I snap out of my Harry thoughts when someone spoke up.

 

“Ok, I guess we’re done here” Jason said one of the head in here, and they begun grabbing their things with them.

 

A smile crept in my face, I immediately grab my things and pass some people and walk out of the room, I was walking/jogging through the hall, I really want to go to the resort hoping Harry would still be there, when I exit the building I immediately go to where my car had been parked and hop in.

 

I put my stuff at the back seat then put the car key in and start it, I sigh first and think in hopes that he would still be there, after a few seconds I drove off.

 

_Please be there_

 

-

 

I stopped my car pull out the keys and hop out and slammed the door closing.

 

When I enter the lobby I saw Liam staring at the beach water, his hands in his pockets leaning by his sided in the wall and his back at me, and with the view and the sun rays hitting him, he _looks so perfect standing there._

 

_Wait what?_

 

I shake my head to snap out of my thoughts and walk forwardly to him and poke his back, he startled a bit and look by his shoulders and a grin formed on his face when he saw me, I smile and so did he, but with a blush on his face, _Weird._

 

“Hey you’re here” He said with a joy in his tone, he turn around to face me, his arms on his chest.

 

“No Liam I’m at the beach drowning, screaming for my night and shining armor to save me” I stated sarcastically, which cause him to chuckle and he looks so cute with that face.

 

_Louis stop it, what are you thinking, you like Harry_

 

“Lou” He snap his fingers near my face, causing me to snap out of my thoughts, I blink my eyes rapidly then look at him, then look around searching for _my knight_.

 

“Ahhm, is Harry still here?” I ask looking around, hoping he would still be here, while waiting for his respond, I can his face frown, and I know the reason, _Harry._

 

“Yeah” I look at him with joy “In the beach drowning also, with you” He added sarcastically using my words then walked off, I narrowed my eyebrow in confusion.

 

_What’s up with him?_

 

“Liam!” I said sternly not even moving “Just tell me” I beg, he looks at me with a frown face.

 

“No! He left a few minutes ago” He said then continued walking away from me, I sigh looked down then mumble a ‘Okay’, then a frown on my face formed.

 

I look up and see that he was already gone, I look at the beach and decided to go for a walk, and I remove my shoes then put it at the side, I fold some of my jeans at the bottom and started walking to the beach.

 

The sand touching my feet, I curl my toes and feel the sand, I walk closer and feel the water waves hitting my feet, I walk through the sides letting my feet work for me, my hands in my pocket, thinking about what is wrong with Liam.

 

He never was this mad before, I wonder what’s making him mad, is it me? Or maybe the resort is stressing him out? Or maybe it’s because of Harry? But what did Harry do that made him mad?

 

As the mentions of Harry in my thoughts, I was disappointed when he was not here; we could have hang out a bit, talking.

 

I really like talking to him, I feel safe when I’m with him, and I feel like when I’m with him. But there is one thing that keeps on buzzing in my head.

 

_Is he still single or taken?_

 

If his single I’m gonna do anything to be with him, to make him like me, but if his taken I’ll fight _‘Fire with Fire’_.

 

*****

 

**_Liam’s P.O.V_ **

 

**_AAAAhhhhh!_ **

 

_Why?_

_Why Louis, why!?_

_Why do you always bring Harry up, every time we have a conversation?_

_Why do you always think of Harry, Not me?_

_Why do you like hanging out with him, Not with me?_

_And why do you like Harry, Not me!?_

_What is it with Harry that I don’t have?_

_Why can’t you see that I like you Louis, I do since a long time ago._

**_“If only you know that I’m Falling for you, Louis.  Falling really Hard.”_ **

 

**_*****_ **

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Mum, what happen?” I asked and pull her for a comforting hug and let her in, I pull away and close the door, I walked her to the living room, and we take a sit.

 

She was still sniffing with a hanky with her hands, my arms on her back, circulating it at her back, soothing her.

 

I hear her release a hiccup, I stood up “I’m gonna get you a water, k mum?” and walk in the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and get some bottle , I grab a glass and pour some water in, I put the bottle back in the refrigerator and close it, and walk back to my mother.

 

I handed the water to my mother and the takes it and drink, I sat back down and see that she already put the glass on the table, when I hear her breathing starts to ease;

 

I decided to ask her what’s wrong.

 

“Mum, tell me what’s wrong” I said softly grabbing her hands and holding it, I can feel her grip tighten then she sigh before speaking up.

 

“Y-yo-your Father, … H-he’s chea-ti-ing on me, again” She said breaking herself down into tears, I put my arms around her pulling her, she is now leaning on me her hands covering her face, I knew it has to do something with Dad.

 

I knew it form the moment I saw mum at the door crying, I knew it was dad who had done something wrong, I mean only dad makes mum cries like this, she never cries when it comes to us, she just gives us tears of joy, but with dad, both joy and sorrow.

 

And it’s not the first time that dad had cheated on mum, it’s like his fourth time now, we investigate but we never can find any proof that dad is cheating, but I myself do believe that dad is cheater cause the way he acts is very suspicious.

 

“Are you sure mum?” I ask, rubbing circles using my thumb at her back.

 

“Yes, I saw him talking a girl and I also caught him kiss her cheeks” she said then a new tears strolled down, which I hate, I hate seeing my mum crying, vulnerable, I hate it. And now I think we have proof but it’s not enough.

 

“Mum remember when we also had this situation before, we did not find any proof, and I think you should just leave it, don’t let anything or anyone ruin your marriage mum, your family, our family, don’t let one thing destroy it down” I said, and she looks up staring at me.

 

“You don’t believe me don’t you? You think that I’m just saying stuffs, but you’re wrong I know what I saw, he’s cheating on me” She said, fresh tears strolling down, I fee guilty but it’s the truth.

 

“Mum I do believe, but we can’t keep doing this, we can’t let anyone break our family mum, I love dad even if his cheating or not and so do you, I know deep inside you, that you love dad and I know you’re a strong woman, a strong mother, we can get through this mum, just be strong” I said, and she was listening through every words I explain, she look down and bit her lower lip, then she looks up and sniff up.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

 

“It’s ok mum, I forgive you”

 

“Thank you soo much Zayn, you’re always there for me, I just don’t know what to do” She explain, and I can really feel from her tone that is really hurt, well I don’t blame her.

 

“It’s nothing mum, I’m always gonna be here for you” I said and kissed her head.

 

After a few minutes of silence just soothing her, I suggested to call Doniya to pick her up, she insisted at first and reasoned out that what about her car but I said that I’m gonna take it tomorrow morning and she finally gives in.

 

I couldn’t let her drive on her own something might happen so I decided to call Doniya,  a few minutes later Doniya took mum home.

 

I sunk down at the couch, and sigh.

 

_I need to talk to dad._

 

-

 

I sat down and relax myself, I look at the clock and it’s almost **3** in the afternoon, where’s Harry? And just in time I hear keys clicks through the door and it open, I hear the door closed and his boots walking in, I hear him muttered “Babe” then I decided to close my eyes and pretend that I was sleeping.

 

His boots coming closer, I can feel his shadow hovering me, his hands caressed my cheeks I flinched a bit and I can sense him smirking.

 

“I know you’re awake babe” He uttered, his hot breath tingling in my face, I did not even know that head is inch close to mine, I giggle and wrap my arms around his head and pull him down and kiss him on the lips, he kiss back his hands on my cheeks, he pull away.

 

“Hey, how was the resort?” I ask him and adjusting my sit for him to sit down, I lean down in his chest his legs around me, his head on my shoulder our hands entwine together, I played with it.

 

“It was good, the resort is really beautiful, and it is more gorgeous when you see it than just describing it” He said, with a smile in his face he kiss the back of my neck, I arch a bit and giggled.

 

“Guess you had fun, huh?” I said smirking, staring at our entwine hands, still playing with it.

 

“I did, but it was also tiring, and I think it’s a lot of work to do” He said.

 

“Did you see the water, was it really clear?” I ask him

 

“Pure clear babe, it’s really clear you could clearly see someone swimming through the water” He said, “You could see someone’s ass there babe” He said teasingly and I slap him softly in the face and just giggle and I smile, “How about you, how was your day here?” He asked.

 

“It was good until my mum came here and she was crying cause she found out that dad is cheating on her … again” I explain to him, he places his chin in my shoulder.

 

“Really?”

 

I sigh “Yeah” then put our entwine fingers down on his knees.

 

“Harry” I said, and I receive an ‘Hmm’ respond “I think I should talk to dad”

 

“When?” He said, removing his chin on my shoulders.

 

“I don’t know, maybe by next week” I said, and I look at him who’d been narrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Ahhm, okay?” His respond came out in question.

 

I sigh then lean back my head to his side.

 

“Babe” He uttered, I look at him.

 

“What about the resort, I was planning on taking you with me” He explains.

 

_Shit_

 

I forgot about that, well it was a tiring day after all, but I think resort can be arranged next time; I really do need to talk to dad first.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that, well I was kinda thinking I should go talk to my dad first, then maybe after that we can … _do what ever you want with me_ ” I said seductively, and he crack a smile then chuckle and so did I.

 

Then he shift our positions and he push me down then kiss me.

 

-

 

Here in bed lying with my husband, Harry who’s sleeping soundly with soft snores escaping from his lips, I guess he’s really tired.

 

My thoughts came to my dad.

 

What am I going to do with him?

 

What am I going to tell him?

 

What am I going to do?

 

With that thought, one person came unto my mind, this person always helps me with my problems especially with my dad, I think he can help me with this problem.

 

I slowly sat up and take my phone from my desk and searched for his name when I see his name, _Justin:P ,_ I click the call button and put it on my ear.

 

It was ringing for a few seconds then finally he answered.

 

“Hello” He greeted me with his groggy voice, I forgot it is almost **10** at the evening I bit my lower lip in guilt.

 

“Hi”

 

“Zayn,what’s wrong?” He asks his voice coming normal.

 

“Ahm, I need your help” I said and I can hear him shuffling his position.

 

“What’s wrong?  What happened? Did Harry do something bad? Did he hurt you? I swear Za-” I chuckle at his mumbling words, but I cut him off.

 

“Justin stop, It has nothing to do with Harry” I said and bit my lower lip “It’s about dad”

 

It was silent for a few seconds then he spoke up.

 

“So what’s wrong with him?” He asks, and I can sense him lying back down in bed.

 

“Ahhm, my mum came here and she was crying and she said that da-”

 

“was cheating on her” He finished the sentence, he already knows about this stuffs.

 

“Yeah” I nod, knowing he can’t see me nodding through the phone.

 

“So what do we do?” He asks.

 

“I was thinking about talking to him, and I was thinking that you may come with me” I said, and I can sense a smile on his face.

 

“So you want me to come with you?” He said but I know his smirking.

 

“No, I want you to guard the house when I’m gone” I said sarcastically and he giggle “of course I want you to come with me … if you want” I said.

 

“No, I’ll go” He said “When are you going?” he asks.

 

“I was planning on talking to him next week” I said.

 

“Ok, I’ll book a flight then” He said then I smile.

 

“Thank you and good night” I said.

 

“Good night beautiful” he said and with that he hung up.

 

I smile and sigh before putting the phone back down on the desk then lay down in the bed, rolling at the side and looking at Harry with a cute sleeping position.

 

I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around him and so did he, and even pull me closer my head in his chest my arms in between our chest.

 

I hear him mumble a ‘ _I love you’_ and I can’t help but smile at his words, I mumble back and sigh before closing my eyes then drifting to my sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Hi! guys chapter 11 here and as promise, A LONGER ONE :D ,tell me what you think about this one, tell me what you think about Louis and Liam's P.O.V esp. Liams :D .
> 
> what do you think will happen to Zayn talking to his father with JUSTIN.?
> 
> And what do you think will happen to Harry when he starts woking?
> 
> What do you think about that little talk between Mama malika and Zayn?
> 
> Poor mama malik that was a sad one for me.
> 
> Dedicated too ' @_crazie_about_u ' thank you soo much for that wonderful comment that really warms my heart it really did thank you soo much :D.
> 
> and guys i'll be posting the first chapter of my new story 'She's Not Afraid' Soond :D Please chesk it out :D 
> 
> Update soon :D 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First i want to thank you guys forreaching the goal :D 
> 
> and i want to Dedicate this to @monica090909 , she's a great reader :D and i'm sorry if i got ya confused there, i'll try to explain it, Lol:D
> 
> 'Harry has a crush on Rose but when he see Zayn he got confused but controlled his feelings for zayn, until the plan that they made together, something will happen' Lol i wish that helps :D but don't worry i'm gonna make it more understandable next time, :D 
> 
> Thank you for telling me:D 
> 
> Another is i have made another Zarry Story entitled 'I'm Dating the BAD BOY' you ccan check it out if you want :D .
> 
> Hope ya'll like my way of writing, hahaah Lol, im really good at them :3.
> 
> Guys im just gonna say that i'm not really happy with this chapter tho, i'm sick when im writing this, it's short but i promise you i will make the next chapters exciting, :D
> 
> Thank you guys for reaching the goal :D
> 
> BACK 2 da' STORY

 

_**=Chapter 12=** _

 

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

The sun raise from the window woke me up, I blink a few moments adjusting my eye sight.

 

I sat up stretching my arms up while releasing a yawn, I look at Harry’s bedside and saw that his spot is empty, I remove the covers that is covering me, I stood up from the bed and walk in the bathroom.

 

When I enter the bathroom, I first wash my face then put on some soap before rinsing them off, then I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, I pour some paste in it then put it in my mouth then brushing them.

 

After a few minutes in the bathroom, I exit the room and still no Harry. I walk out of my room then head downstairs to the kitchen and saw Harry only with boxers and apron only, while cooking both of us a breakfast.

 

I find it hot when his only wearing that.

 

“Take a picture babe, it’ll last longer” I snap out of my thoughts when he spoke up, I blush deeply and giggle, and I walk over him and wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. “Morning”

 

“Morning, sleep well?” He asks then continues cooking the food, my arms still around him.

 

“Yeah, I did” I respond, then he turn around facing me, then he kiss my lips I kiss back.

 

He pull away then lead me to the table to sit, he places two plates in front of us, with our food in it.

 

He sat down then, we started eating.

 

“So when are you going to talk to your dad?” He asks, and then I put my fork down and breathe before answering him.

 

“Ahhm, I was planning on talking to him this afternoon” I respond then look at him, he just nod then continued chewing his food.

 

“By the way I’m gonna take _Justin_ with me” I said and I can tell that his mood change, he slowly stopped chewing then look at me with a jealous eyes.

 

“Why?” He asks.

 

“Cause I might need help, and I also want to spend time with him, it’s been long since I spend time with him” I explained truthfully, then he just nod and continue his food.

 

But I know that he is jealous, he just really don’t like Justin that much. But at least he doesn’t hate him, that’s a good thing, right?

 

Through out the breakfast it was awkward,

 

I am now at our room, preparing his bag for his stay at the resort, I prepared him just enough clothes for one week, I know I’m gonna miss him but I know he is just doing this for us, for our family.

 

I heard the door creaked open and entered Harry, he’s downstairs cleaning up the dishes while I prepare his clothes.

 

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, and then I was pulled back my back hitting his firm chest, the cloth that I was preparing fall down in the bed.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry” He apologizes then kissed my back neck, shivers running through my spine.

 

That’s the thing I love about Harry, he knows when he had done something he will apologize to you and make it up to you, even if it is just a small thing he will still make it up to you.

 

I turn around and face him then kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

“It’s fine, nothing to worry” I assured him and giving him a smile, he smiled then kisses me full on the mouth I kiss back.

 

We kiss for a few more minutes before pulling away.

 

“I still need finish packing your stuffs” I said panting, and he chuckled then kisses me again before pulling away and going to the bathroom for a shower.

 

I turn back and continue my on doing what I did earlier.

 

-

 

I am now here at our front door with Harry, saying our goodbyes before he go.

 

“Call me okay?” He said then I nod his arms around my waist and mine on his neck, his face close to mine, his hot breath hitting my face.

 

“I will” I said and pull him for a tight embrace.

 

We both pull away and stare at each others eyes, leaning to another feeling the gap getting smaller and smaller, until his hot pink lips meet my plum ones, we kiss together slow but sweet.

 

I pull away then resting his forehead to mine, we both smile and giving another peck.

 

“I gotta go” He said then I pull away from the embrace and look at him.

 

“I love you” He said.

 

“I love you too”

 

He gave a heavy sigh and murmured “This is for us” he said giving me one last sweet kiss on the lips, then he walks out of house and hop in to his car.

 

He open the window and wave a hand, which I also give and give a flying kiss to him, and got the flying kiss and he throws a kiss at me which I caught, and he shouted ‘I love you’ then he drove off.

 

I watch as his car disappearing, I release a sigh then walk in the house and close the door.

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am driving to MoonValley resort, where I will stay there for a week and do my job. While I leave my husband alone in our house.

 

I really hate it when I Zayn is not with me, but fine cause he’ll go to his father, right? With Justin. I don’t hate Justin; we just really don’t get along that much. I easily get jealous when he’s with Justin.

 

I just wish that this week end will end quickly, I’m disappointed tho cause Zayn can’t come with me, he could’ve already see the resort, I could show him around there, we couldgo for a swim at the beach, or maybe we can have sex on the beach.

 

I never really tried that but I’m willing to try tho.

 

As I look at my side, I can already see the sign ‘MoonValley’ which means I’m already here.

 

I park my car and hop out with my bag on my side, I can see some furniture’s already inside but not yet put in place, I can the workers carrying some things on their hands, shoulders.

 

I walk in and saw Liam inside talking with someone, I just walk closer to him then he turns around a saw me, I can really tell that he’s not so happy to see me, I can’t really tell why tho.

 

I just waited for him to finish his call, looking around to see that the place is getting busy by the moment, I ca hear Liam finished his phone call then I look at him and he gave me a smile.

 

“Harry, you’re here” He exclaimed keeping his voice a bit jolly to see me, but I know he is not.

 

“Yeah”

 

“So, I’ll lead you first to your room then we can discuss on what were going to do first, k?” He said then I nod.

 

He walks off and I followed him, he is leading me to my room. As walk we pass through many halls then we finally arrive to my room. He opened it then turns on the lights.

 

As I walk in, I can’t help but open my mouth in a good way, the room is so beautiful, the bed I king-size then there is a flat screen across it, the bathroom smell so good, and it is really big.

 

The room is Big.

 

“So this is your room” He said then handed me the keys. “I’ll see you later at the lobby so we can discuss on what were going to do.” He said, I just nod and he walk out of the room and closes the door.

 

I walk more inside and place my bag down at the king-size bed.

 

_This is gonna be a Long Weekend!_

 

 

_*****_

 

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am here at the living room fully dressed, watching some TV show while waiting for Justin to arrive.

 

To tell you, I really don’t know what to tell to my dad, all I know is I’m gonna go to him with Justin and we’ll try to know what happens.

 

As I was watching the show, a knock came from the front door and I think that’s Justin.

 

I stood up and walk to the door, I put my hands on door knob and twisting it open, revealing a dressed Justin.

 

When he saw me he smile and so did I, I open the door widely for him to enter, and he did.

 

“Are you ready?” He asks, I sigh first before nodding.

 

“Yes” and with that we exit the house and locked it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_
> 
> Told ya its not soo good :3.
> 
> COMMENT 
> 
> VOTE
> 
> and 
> 
> Follow ? :D 
> 
> Keep a smile on :D 
> 
> Bye, i'm sick :P heheheh


	14. Chapter 13

**_=Chapter 13=_ **

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am now currently walking through the halls to make my way to the lobby to meet Liam and the co-workers.

 

I stayed at the room for like fifteen minutes, observing the beauty of the place and putting some of my things properly at the sides, I texted Zayn earlier that I had just arrive a few minutes ago and I got a _‘Ok babe, take care and enjoy ,Love you xx –Z’_ . Which I found really cute and thoughtful.

 

I actually change on some new and comfortable clothes that Zayn had packed for me, a black jeans and a plain white V-neck shirt.

 

As I turn another and stairs, I can hear the waves of the beach and I can tell that I’m almost at the lobby, as I observe this place this so close to perfect, cause of the beach and white sands and their rooms that I bet will be more beautiful when this will all done.

 

When I took the last step of the stairs I can finally see some workers still carrying some important things for the furnitures, I look at the side and see Liam with some people who i guess are the Co-workers.

 

I step forward to them, and Liam turn his head and notice me and he just give me a small smile before looking to the people he’s talking to then look back at me.

 

“Mr. Styles, you’re here” Liam said joyfully then took a step forward “I would like you to meet the people that we’re gonna work with” He said then he turn around then he introduce me to the people I’m gonna be working with.

 

I’ve learn their name Marco who I think is 30 years old, then we have Chris who is 29 years old and Jake the youngest of them all, who is 25.

 

“And this Harry, Harry styles” Liam introduced me to them and we all exchange a shake of hands.

 

“So Harry, we decided that we will take the west side of the resort and you and Jake will take the east side, is that ok” Liam said informing me or us.

 

I just simply nod “It’s ok”

 

They all nod.

 

“And one more thing, Louis can’t be here cause he has to do some unfinished jobs” Liam added, and that made me remember about Louis, I forgot about him. I mean the past few days were a bit hectic and that made me forget some things.

 

_Where is Louis?_

 

_Is he gonna be here?_

 

That’s the question that is ringing in my head, I want to ask Liam but something is telling I shouldn’t, and by the way why do I care all of a sudden, I mean I don’t want to sound to be rude but why do I think of him of a sudden?

 

I just shrugged of the thoughts and look at them who were nodding at Liam .

 

They all nod then we all take our different ways, me with Jake.

 

I look at him and give him a smile and he also give me one which I found good at him.

 

“So I guess we should go?” I said to him, with my hands in my pocket.

 

“Yeah” He said then walks off and I just followed him.

 

I just follow him as we walk out of the building, I look at him and he was getting some thing in his pocket then he pull out his finger and a keys was on his hands, I guess we’re taking a ride or anything.

 

As we continue walking I can see a cart, but not just an ordinary cart but a _Golf Cart,_ my eyes widen at what I’m seeing.

 

A _Golf cart_ here so that means they also have….

 

“Yes we have a Golf court here” Suddenly Jake spoke up breaking thoughts, I look at him blushing a bit and I just give him a big grin and he also give me one, giggling and walk to the cart.

 

“You wanna drive” He offered, already handing the keys to me, and who am I to decline that offer.

 

So I immediately took the keys from him and hop in the Golf cart.

 

When I hop in, I can hear him giggle then he also hop in to the next sit to mine, I look at him and said “Ready?”.

 

“Yeah” he nodded then I turn on the engine and drove off.

 

I am driving and He is giving me directions, I feel so happy the cool breeze brushing to me and I can’t help but smile through this feeling, my tongue out.

 

As we continue our drive, I see something that I’ve been missing for life, the thing that I’m good at playing, the thing that I really love … _Golf_ _court._

 

“Don’t stop driving, our destination will be at the east sea side of the resort then after that maybe we’ll go here for a bit” He said, I frown a bit but smile again.

 

I’ll just have to finish it early so that I can play golf.

 

We drove off and pass the golf court which is so big, and I can’t help but smile widely at the space of it.

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’S P.O.V_ **

 

As we walk out of the house, I locked it first before following Justin who is already half way to his car, we are going to use his car to go to Dad.

 

When I saw that Justin is already opening the door of the car for me, I smiled at his sweetness. I felt my phone buzz telling me that I have a new message.

 

 “Wait” I said to Justin and give him a smile and took my phone out of my pocket, I unlock my phone and see that it is Harry who texted me.

 

**_From: Harry :)x_ **

**_Hey babe, just arrive and now I’m at my room I’m staying, and it looks so beautiful. We could have our like 115th honeymoon here :D . I miss you and I love you._ **

**_-Hxx_ **

 

I can’t help but release a fit giggle and made a wide smile in my face, after I read his text again I texted back.

 

**_To: Harry :)x_ **

**_Ok, have fun and enjoy. And maybe we will … soon ;)xx_ **

**_-Zxx_ **

 

After that, I did not wait for his respond I put my phone back into my pocket and look up and see Justin already waiting for me to hop in.

 

I smile at his sweetness and continue to walk forward to him, when I reach him he opens it wider for me to get inside.

 

“Thank you” I said then got in, I can see him smiling then he close the door and walk over to the hood to the driver sit.

 

He opens it and hop in before closing it, We both put in our seatbelts and look at each other before I give him a nod and he started the engine and we drove off.

 

-

 

We are still on the road, for like half an hour.

 

All through out the drive we just have a light conversation.

 

“Are you hungry? We can stop at the next gasoline shop, there is a little store there we can grab some food or drink” He offered glancing through out his sentence.

 

“Yeah, sure” I said in respond, I can see him smile and so did I.

 

I miss this, me and Justin spending time together. I mean it’s not actually a ‘spending time’ thing because we are just going to my dad, but I still consider it that way.

 

This is also one of the reasons why I want Justin to go with me, to spend time with him, I want to catch up a bit.

 

I feel the car stopped and I look at the window and see the gasoline shop and the little store that Justin told me.

 

I look back at Justin who is already outside of the car and closed it I followed and close the door, I look around and see that we are close to dad, I look back at Justin who is looking at me.

 

“You can go, I’ll catch up with you” He said.

 

“Are you sure? I can wait” I said not really want to go by myself and I kinda don’t want him to be alone here.

 

“I’m sure” He said, and I know if I decline he’ll just have more excuses so I just nod and follow his orders.

 

I walk around and see the store, I push the door open and step in, I look around and see that there is like only four peoples in here, including the cashier.

 

I walk in more and go into the chips stack sides, I decided to grab some chips for us and a few drinks.

 

I walk in the cahier and pay up the food and drinks I am buying, I pay her and she click some things in the keyboard and she put the money in and give me the change.

 

I thank her and leave the store, when I walk out I saw Justin who is just walking to me.

 

“I was just about to go inside” He said.

 

“No worries, I just bought chips and drinks for us, is that ok?” I said.

 

“Its fine, lets go?” He offered and I nod.

 

We walk to the car, he opens the door for me and I hop in, he entered the driver sit and closes the door, both of our buckles already placed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=
> 
> Hi guys, Chapter 13 here, i made it a bit long now and i made a update today cause i have reasonds.
> 
> 1ST, My exams is gonna start next week and i really need to STUDY! hard :(.
> 
> 2ND, i made an update cause i want to tell you that this might be the last update for thsi week, i might update nextnext week. hopefully i wish i can still update tomorrow, im still a bit sick :( :(.
> 
> 3rd is i want to dedicate this to one of my favorite Zarry Shipper/STORY MAKER @1Dreamteam , i know you know her, i know her too Lol!!. 
> 
> 4th is i'm gonna try and update I'm Dating the BAD BOY' tomorrow , if i can.
> 
> ThaT'S all,
> 
> continue 
> 
> READING
> 
> +
> 
> VOTE (can we reach 15+)
> 
> +
> 
> COMMENT (can we reach 15+)
> 
> +
> 
> FAN?
> 
> =
> 
> HAPPY :D :D :D 
> 
> byyyeee!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W A R N I N G  
> (This is the moment some of you have been waiting for)
> 
> Hi! so this is CHapter 14 [Everything Starts Here]
> 
> This means that after this CHapter, all the betrayals, all the lies will eventually start here.
> 
> for the next chapters there will be fighting and cursing,, i think if i can make it. i'm not reaLLY GOOD AT WRITING FIGHTS :3 im gonna try.
> 
> Another thing is this will be the last update for this week cause you know EXAMS are here, so that's why i made this long and i made it intense.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> ENJOY ! :D

**_S A M E D A Y!_ **

 

  _ **=Chapter 14=**_

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

“So basically this building will be the place where people can see the sun setting down” He said then continued “The yoga room will be facing this building but will be a few meters away” He added pointing at the building meters away from here.

 

I look at the yoga building and it’s smaller than this building, so far I’m really impressed about this resort they have a lot of things in here.

-A _Golf Court_

-A Tennis Court

-A Pool (with different structures)

-A Spa room

-A Jet Ski ride

-And they also have a Movie theatre

 

Those are just a few spots in here, there is actually more of it, and I’m planning on taking Zayn on all those spots.

 

We are just having tour/review around the east side of the resort, we’ve been doing this for almost an hour and I’m still waiting to be done here so that I can play golf.

 

“Ok” I respond and look at the blue print he’s holding.

 

“And Louis is actually planning on placing a furniture in here, just a simple one” He added, and I nod.

 

Just the mention of Louis name, made my mind pod again in questions.

 

_Where is he?_

 

_Isn’t he supposed to be here to help?_

 

_Or maybe he is just at the other side with Liam?_

 

_Or maybe not?_

 

Questions just popping out of nowhere, we are now going down using the stairs to plan for the furnitures that should be put in.

 

In this side of the resort it’s really windy and I like it, when we exit the building we go straightly go to the table that was put in front of the building.

 

He put the blue print in the table and we started to think on what we are going to do.

 

There are actually just enough workers in here, delivering some stuff to be needed.

 

Jake is explaining some things to me, but I barely heard him cause I can hear Golf cart coming in, I look at where it is from and see that it was really a Golf cart coming this way, but there’s more.

 

The cart driver is … _Louis_

 

I just stare blankly at him with his glasses on, I can feel that Jake turn around too cause he stopped talking.

 

The cart is getting near, I can see Louis smiling. Finally the cart stopped and Louis stopped the engine before hopping out.

 

“Hello Jake” He greeted while walking forwardly to us.

 

“Louis I thought you can’t make it” Jake said, but he did not receive a respond cause Louis immediately look at me.

 

“Hi _Harry”_ He uttered, soft with a bit of seductive one.

 

“Hi” I respond giving him a smile then he walks to me, now his at my side but I can see through me ray ban  that he is staring at me.

 

“Are you guys done?” Louis asks, turning his head to Jake

 

“I was just actually showing him the building” Jake said, pointing at the building.

 

“Oh great” He said now looking at me “Well Mr. Styles, I think its time for you to _see_ and _experience_ MoonValley” He said smiling widely, I look down. His words surprise me a bit.

 

“Uhm” I am thinking of an excuse, then I got one and look at Jake “Aren’t we going to the lighthouse?” I ask, hoping that he gets my point that I kinda don’t to be with Louis alone now.

 

“Nope, I am sure he knows best” He said then rolls the blue print.

 

“Oh, it’s ok.” Louis said “I can take care of you, I can take him there” He said looking atJake smiling then back at me “And also a tour as well” He said, still smiling.

 

Now I’m really getting nervous, I’m still thinking of an excuse but nothing is popping out so I just look at Jake and ask him a question.

 

“Aren’t you gonna join us” I offered, hoping he will.

 

But then hopes gone.

 

“Nahh, I still have a lot to do” He said,

 

I look back at Louis still grinning widely, I sigh before nodding at him.

 

“Let’s go” He said then turn his heals around to the cart we’re using.

 

I look back at Jake and shake his hands.

 

“Alright, thank you” I said, and then we shook each others hand.

 

“OK guys take care and _enjoy”_ He respond.

 

I look back at Louis then he gave me a nod for me to hop in, I sigh again before walking over to him.

 

I hop in the car then he started the engine, he looks at me first giving me a assuring smile, and I give a smile as well, then we drove off.

 

-

 

“Ok now that is the lighthouse” He informed me, pointing at the tall lighthouse building, and his one hand still on the steering wheel.

 

We are actually still driving around the resort he is giving me the tour he said, and I have to say I’m having fun with him.

 

Through out the tour we are just laughing pulling out some jokes and making fun of some artist, we are actually driving for like 15 minutes now, and I’m really enjoying it.

 

Then we stopped.

 

We stop at a golf court and I can’t help but smile at the place I’m seeing, then I hear him giggle I look at him smiling.

 

“You like play golf, right?” He said, and I can’t help but giggle and nod.

 

We both hop out of the cart and he walk at the back to get a golf bat and golf ball.

 

He walks to me then handed me one.

 

“Good because you’re gonna teach me” He said after I take the golf bat at him, then he walks off.

 

I can’t help but release a giggle and a happy smile with me, after that I followed him.

 

We are finding a good spot for us to play, and then finally we saw one. He put the ball in place then looks back at me.

 

“Now, what’s next?” He said smiling, and both of us giggled, I walk to him and handed him a golf bat.

 

He receives the bat and position himself then he positions his arms up before swaying it, but he miss the ball.

 

I can’t help but chuckle at his actions, he really is serious when he said that he needs me to teach him.

 

He looks at me glaring but with a small smile pace in his face.

 

“You really need help don’t you?” I said smirking, and he nodded the stood straight.

 

I walk over to him and help him.

 

His back near my chest, my hands on his hips helping him in his position and I can feel something in me tingling, I instructed him to bend and he did and now his bum touching my crotch, I back away bit and feel it starting to wake up.

 

He looks up at me, and then I decided to teach him at the sides, I position his arms up correctly.

 

“Swing” I instructed then he did.

 

And it hit, he smiles brightly then walks over to me then jumps to hug me, him chuckling and so did I.

 

He caressed his fingers in my face but I back away.

 

“Sweaty” I said chuckling,

 

“I know” he said then got ready for another swing “Maybe I could wipe it for you” he offered while swinging again.

 

“Are you _Flirting with me_?” I ask, with a soft and a teasing voice, and smiling.

 

 _“Do you want me to?”_ He asks back and that made my smile fade and feelings getting stronger and stronger.

 

Watching him swing his arms, his hips swaying and his sexy bum.

 

And now the feeling is getting wider.

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

We currently still on the road, but I can tell that we are near.

 

And through out the ride still light conversations, and I feel awkward because I think that our friendship is slightly drifting away.

 

So I decided to start a long conversation with him.

 

“So Justin …” I trailed off looking at him and take a glance at me.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who is the new one?” I said smiling a bit, waiting for his respond.

 

“New what?” He said eyes one the road.

 

“You know what I mean Justin” I said smirking a bit, and I hear him chuckle and he now took another glance at me.

 

“I know” He said turning the steering wheels, and I waited for his respond “There is no one” He said simply.

 

“I don’t believe you” I said smiling still looking at him.

 

“There really is no one” He repeats himself, smiling.

 

“What happen to Emily?” I ask him, Emily is his girlfriend I think.

 

“It’s just, it did not work out” He respond.

 

“Ok” I said slowly “What about Rose?”

 

“Nahh!”

 

“Alex?”

 

“Creeps me out”

 

“Sheila?”

 

“Stalker much!”

 

“Stella?”

 

“I don’t like her, and it rhymes with Sheila” and I can’t help but giggle so did he.

 

“How about Jane, you really like her and she is beautiful and you look good together”

 

“Nahh, she cheated on me” His words shock me out.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah she did, she said that I’m no fun and she likes someone else” He said.

 

How could she do that, how could she cheat in my bestfriend, and she even told him that Justin is no fun, really? She must be raised in the Farm.

 

Justin is so fun to be with, you’ll fee’ safe, protected when you’re with him.

 

“She’s a bitch” I curse and He releases a fit laugh.

 

“It’s just, it doesn’t work out … I mean I like them but …” He trailed off, then I look back at him waiting for him to continue.

 

I can see him looking at me with only his eyes but face still on the road.

 

“But?” I ask.

 

He sighs first before answering, but his next words really shock the shit out of me.

 

“But I don’t _Love_ them, like _I Love you_ ”

 

“I’m still In Love with you”

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Woooohhhhhooo!”

 

“Yeaahh!”

 

These are the shouts we are actually making,

 

We are now actually riding a Jet Ski, me and Louis. And his the one driving.

 

We finish the tour a few hours ago and Louis decides we should take a relaxing time, and this is his way of relaxing.

 

“Wooohhoo!” I exclaim as another strong wave hit and Louis just chuckle, it’s actually my first time but I miss this, I miss having fun outside.

 

Both of us now half naked just a trunks hiding our manhood, I’m wearing a yellow trunks and Louis is wearing a plain dark shorts which I found hot in him.

 

This is the first time I saw Louis shirtless, he has a sexy body.

 

He turn the Jet Ski around and turn around again, we are just running circular this time.

 

I stood up and put my hands in his hips and screaming, now I sit back down both of us laughing.

 

“Yeeaahhh!”

 

-

 

We are now actually just here at the boulder of rocks, sitting on it.

 

We stopped a few minutes ago, now we are just here watching the sun setting.

 

Louis is actually standing near the water, throwing some rocks on it, both of us still on our trunks and wet.

 

I must really admit I really had fun with him, he did tour me, played golf and we ride a Jet Ski, I had fun. This day is one of the best days I’ve ever had.

 

I watched Louis as he turns around and looks at me smiling widely, then he walk to me through the rocks.

 

I stood up and grab his hands so that he won’t fall down, then Louis just giggle then adjust his position.

 

I look down smiling and so did he, then he leans closer to me and my smile fading but I can’t seem to move.

 

He leans closer his breath hitting my face, and then suddenly I find my strength back cause of the thought of Zayn.

 

“Louis …” I trailed off then he step back away “I-I’m married” I admit to him.

 

Then suddenly I heard him giggle I look at him and see that he was staring at the sun setting.

 

“ _Just my luck_ ” He muttered softly through his giggles but I manage to hear it.

 

“I’m sorry” I apologize even if I don’t know why I’m apologizing but I feel like it, looking down.

 

“Well …” He look at me “no consequences, no pressure then” He added then I just stare at him blankly.

 

He chuckled again “I’m not gonna be your mistress or whatever that is called Harry” He said then he laugh and I can’t help but join with him.

 

“A man or woman only becomes a mistress or whatever it is when there’s an emotional involvement” He said “And I’m not planning on falling in love with you Harry” He added, but there is something in his words that there is more.

 

I stood up “So you’re telling m-”

 

“Just shut up” he cut me off, now he’s already near me only a few inches away “And kiss me, and don’t you dare fall in Love with me”

 

With that words of his my mind blows up, I don’t know what to do, I’m so confuse right now, I need help.

 

I don’t want to hurt anyone and …. I don’t know what to do.

 

I’m so confuse right now but my lust is controlling me right now.

 

I caressed my hands softly in his cheeks, looking down at his eyes that are also filled with lust.

 

I grab his cheeks then place my lips to his, his lips are soft and delicate but there is something missing.

 

The kiss was slow but sweet both of my hands caressing his cheeks, then I pull away.

 

I open my eyes to be met my sparkling blue ones, then I lean down again started kissing him hungrily then he kiss back, his arms wrap around my neck.

 

The suddenly I feel the kiss heating up so I decided I should move further, but I know its not me doing this, its my Lust.

 

I grab his bum and lifted him and he also immediately respond by jumping and wrapping his legs around my hips, moving up and down.

 

His still lock in my curls, I carry him out of the boulders not breaking the kiss, and place him on the sand.

 

I break away the kiss and look at him, both of us panting.

 

“Are you sure?” I ask.

 

“I’m sure” he responds then brought our lips back together.

 

I accidentally push him roughly down on the sand to break the kiss, and move down to kiss his chest then nipping his one nipple, and then I can hear him moan his hands on my wet curls.

 

I brought back my lips to his, my warm breath fanned on his wet lips sending shiver to his spine.

 

He moans loudly as I grinded down and create a great friction together and spreading a proximity to us as we share body heat at this moment.

 

Being caught up in my lustful smoulders I push him harder down to the sand again and trailing my hands on his tiny waist.

 

I sat up and remove my trunks revealing my already hard crotch, I look at him and see that he was panting and staring with wide eyes at my manhood, I give him a smirk and kiss him again.

 

I manage to pull out his own trunks away leaving us both naked, I can feel the roughness of the wet sands in our legs, I grinded down to him and our crotches both stood up in friction.

 

“Ahhh” I hear him moan and kiss him again on the lips then down to his neck.

 

Louis suddenly pushes me and rolls us over so that he is now on top of me, his body lying to mine our legs tangled.

 

He remove his lips to mine and continue kissing my jaw then my neck and I tilted my head for a better access, propping myself up on my elbows for support then Louis continue kissing down to my chest then to my stomach then to my happy trail.

 

I can’t help but moan when my hard touch his chin, then I look at Louis who already grab my crotch and kiss my tip, and I let out a strangle moan.

 

Louis lick my tip and taste my pre-cum, then all of a sudden the take it all in his mouth sliding down until his nose touching my pubic hair.

 

He then slowly slide up with a popping sound, I bit my lip and he look back at me then he lean to kiss me on the lips, then he face my crotch again and swallow it whole.

 

His head bobbing up and down, his cheeks hallowing and his tongue working on every corner of my crotch, I can’t help but thrust upward to him hitting his throat he almost choke out but he continue to bob his head up and down.

 

My moans getting louder every seconds, I can feel the tingling in my stomach telling me I’m close to be finish but I can’t let that happen yet, it’s to early to be done.

 

“S-st-op” I let out in a uneven moan and pop out and look at me.

 

“I can’t cum yet” I said then sat up and grab him down with me, rolling us over so that I’m on top of him again.

 

His arms around me, both of us grinding at each other, I decided to tease him so pull away from the wet kiss and pull his legs away and now I’m in between.

 

I first kiss his hard on then I plunged in one finger to his entrance and he wince in pain and moan.

 

I smirk and pull out my finger and kiss his entrance and licking it and pushing it in and he moan grabbing his own manhood and jerking it up and down.

 

I pull away and look at him who is panting.

 

“Stop being a tease” He ordered and I giggle at his eagerness.

 

“Eager are we” I teased but did not wait for his respond.

 

I decided I should stop his misery, so put my fingers in my mouth and making it extra wet, I pull it out and put it in his entrance and slowly sliding it in, about a few seconds I had manage to insert two more fingers.

 

I move my fingers up and down in his inside, when I can feel that he is already ready I pull out my finger and align my aching crotch to his entrance, I look at him and kiss him first before pushing it in slowly.

 

When I am pushing my crotch in, I can already faint at his tightness I close my eyes in pain of tightness, after I finally manage to insert my whole in it, I waited a few moments for him to adjust.

 

“M-move” He ordered, then I thrusted in more and out of him.

 

I pull it out but my head still attached to his entrance, I look into his eyes, and push back in all the way without hesitation. I started moving right away as he raises his hips to meet my thrust, both of our movements moving in rhythm.

 

My thrusts are now slow and a little passionate.

 

Just a few thrusts I can feel that I had already release completely in him, and then soon he followed spilling it over his chest and my stomach.

 

I collapsed on him my arms lying tiredly on the sides, his arms wrap around my body. Both of us so tired, panting so hard.

 

My head lying in his chest then I can feel him kiss my hair then mumble some few words which I did not hear clearly, and then drifted to my dreams.

 

A dream of together with Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my longest chapter ever, and i hope you like it :D 
> 
> The reason why i posted this is because i want to leave you hanging when im out, i want you to be piss Lol (in a good way).
> 
> I had a awkward moment when i was writing the last part cause i was eating a Lollipop :3
> 
> Guys can you give me some ideas for like a fight between Harry and Zayn, or Louis between Zayn. can you give me some lines :) .
> 
> This is by the way dedicated to @imaginator1D , this s dedicated to you Anna:D i hope one day i'm gonna be a good writer Like you :D
> 
> I may not be your biggest fan and you may not even notice this, but i am so proud to be one of your fans :D :D :D Don't stop writing :D 
> 
> :Dand guys give me feedback :D .
> 
> I hope i'm gonna have some awesome feed backs and awesome new readers :D


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Updated ;)
> 
> Continuation of the ‘Zustin’ action

 

_**=Chapter 15=** _

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

_We currently still on the road, but I can tell that we are near._

 

_And through out the ride still light conversations, and I feel awkward because I think that our friendship is slightly drifting away._

 

_So I decided to start a long conversation with him._

 

_“So Justin …” I trailed off looking at him and take a glance at me._

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Who is the new one?” I said smiling a bit, waiting for his respond._

 

_“New what?” He said eyes one the road._

 

_“You know what I mean Justin.” I said smirking a bit, and I hear him chuckle and he now took another glance at me._

 

_“I know,” He said turning the steering wheels, and I waited for his respond “There is no one” He said simply._

 

_“I don’t believe you.” I said smiling still looking at him._

 

_“There really is no one.” He repeats himself, smiling._

 

_“What happen to Emily?” I ask him, Emily is his girlfriend I think._

 

_“It’s just, it did not work out.” He respond._

 

_“Ok,” I said slowly “What about Rose?”_

 

_“Nahh!”_

 

_“Alex?”_

 

_“Creeps me out,”_

 

_“Sheila?”_

 

_“Stalker much!”_

 

_“Stella?”_

 

_“I don’t like her, and it rhymes with Sheila.” and I can’t help but giggle so did he._

 

_“How about Jane, you really like her and she is beautiful and you look good together.”_

 

_“Nahh, she cheated on me.” His words shock me out._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Yeah she did, she said that I’m no fun and she likes someone else.” He said._

 

_How could she do that, how could she cheat in my bestfriend, and she even told him that Justin is no fun, really? She must be raised in the_ _Farm. Justin is so fun to be with, you’ll fee’ safe, protected when you’re with him._

 

_“She’s a bitch,” I curse and He releases a fit laugh._

 

_“It’s just, it doesn’t work out … I mean I like them but …” He trailed off, then I look back at him waiting for him to continue._

 

_I can see him looking at me with only his eyes but face still on the road._

 

_“But?” I ask._

 

_He sighs first before answering, but his next words really shock the shit out of me._

 

_“But I don’t Love them, like I Love you.”_

 

_“I’m still In Love with you.”_

 

-

 

 After another 30 minutes of driving, the car finally stopped at the front of my dad and mum’s house. We finally had arrived at our destination.

 

I open the car door and hop easily out of the car and close it back, I heard another car door open then close which I know is Justin getting out.

 

Just as the thought of Justin brought me to what happen earlier at the car ride.

 

After he said those words I felt my heart sped up, I was in shock. I felt everything slowed down, every movement had minimize, I felt something in me that is hurting, I felt guilty.

 

After that it grew silent, the whole ride was silent.

 

I look at my side to see that the sun is already setting, which means its getting dark soon.

 

“Let’s go?” Justin offered his hands in his pockets. I study his face to see any emotions about what happen earlier, but to my luck I saw nothing.  It seems like he doesn’t even know what happen.

 

I shrugged of my thoughts and focus.

 

I sigh before nodding “Yeah,”

 

I took the first step first and him following, I look at my side to see my dads car which is a good thing, but the thing is I’m nervous because I don’t know what to say to him.

 

As we got closer to the door I can’t help but release a shaky sigh. When we are facing the door I had some second thoughts on knocking or just leave but I know in me I should just knock and finish it.

 

I knock at my dads door twice, I got no response so I knocked on the door again louder.

 

“Just a minute,” I heard my dad respond, I sigh then look at Justin who is smiling and I return him a smile.

 

After a few seconds the door was opened by my dad, I can tell that he was shock to see me cause of his facial expression.

 

“Zayn!” He said cheerfully then looks at my side “And Justin!”

 

Both me and Justin let a soft giggle then smile at him.

 

“What brings the two of you here?” My dad asks, I look at his face which was showing no guilt of expressions. I was about to respond when Justin cut me off.

 

“Aren’t you gonna let us in first?” Justin asks with a smile placed on his face.

 

I heard my father giggle then open the door widely for us to come in “Come in,” He said chuckling, and then both of us entered the house.

 

“Go to the living room I’ll meet you guys there, I’ll just make some snacks for you” He said then walk off to the kitchen; both me and Justin nodded then walk in the living room.

 

Both of us take a sit at the couch Justin at my side. I decided to take a look at my phone to see if Harry had leaved a message.

 

I took out my phone form my pocket and open it; I was surprise to see nothing. There was nothing, he did not leave any message which I find odd he always leaves me a message or something.

 

_Maybe he was just too busy._

 

“So what are you going to say to him?” I was snap out of my thoughts when Justin spoke up, I look at him who is giving me a plain look.

 

I put my phone back in my pockets before answering his question “to be honest I really don’t know” I answered honestly.

 

Then I heard him chuckled, I give him a _‘what’s funny’_ look “great plan” he said chuckling.

 

I roll my eyes at him then lean back at the couch to relax; he was still chuckling easing his breath. I close my eyes then giggle “I miss that” I confessed to him then open my eyes.

 

“Miss what?” He asks looking at me.

 

“That, talking nonsense with you” I said giggling at the last part.

 

“Excuse m-”

 

“You can pass” I cut him off cause I know what he’s gonna say next, I heard chuckle then lean back at the couch with me.

 

“I miss it too.” He confesses softly.

 

I look at him and he was looking back at me, both of our eyes locked. Then my thoughts brought me too what happen earlier at the car again. Which made me feel guilty.

 

I feel guilty because he still loves me, he loves more than a friend. And the thing that made me feel guilty is that I don’t love him like he loves me. I just love him as a friend, a best friend.

 

We are staring at each others eyes for moment now then suddenly he change his position, his elbows on his legs his hands on his face.

 

Before I could even speak my father appeared.

 

“Ok, here we go,” He sets the juice down on the table together with some chips, and then he sunk down to a couch behind him.

 

I adjusted my sitting position and Justin took a sip of the juice.

 

“So what brings you here?” My dad asks while joining his to hands together, I first sigh before answering him.

 

“Ahmm, I’m here to talk about you and your … _mistress_ ” I stated simply but a bit soft, I felt Justin look down and I can see dads expression was surprise because of his widen eyes.

 

My dad lean back to his seat and put his hands on his face then release a heavy sigh, he removes his hands from his face then looks down. It was silent for a few moments till he clears his throats and looks at me before speaking up.

 

“It’s not true” He responds simply showing no guilt in his face but his actions are. I know he would deny it just like old times.

 

“Dad just tell me the truth” I beg sounding a bit desperate.

 

“That is the truth, I don’t have a _mistress_ your mother is just overacting again just like before” He said, this made my jaw drop in disbelief.

 

_How could he deny it?_

 

_And why can he say that mum is overreacting?_

 

I can feel my blood boiling up, I lean back down to my sit to relax a bit. I can’t believe him, how could he lie _again_. And to call my _mum_ , who also is his _wife overreacting_?

 

“I don’t believe you, why won’t you just tell me the truth that you have an other woman” I exclaim my voice getting louder by the second.

 

I look at him he just looks down, I know his thinking for an excuse but he won’t get on me. After a few seconds he finally looks up at me then sighs before speaking up again.

 

“I don’t hav-” he started but I cut him off because I’m tired of his lies.

 

“Stop it, stop with the lies dad” I stated my voice getting piss, I can feel Justin’s wide eyes on me.

 

“I don’t have a other woman or a mistress ...” He started again I just shook my head “But I do have a woman but it’s not what you think” He added.

 

I look at him again with a glaring stare “Now you finally admitted that you have a woman”

 

“It’s not like that”

 

“Oh come on dad stop with the lies” I cut him off.

 

“Can you just let me finish!” His word came out like a shout, it was loud “I am not _with_ her, I am just like using her”

 

Now that made my boiling blood reached the peak of it, he’s just using her for what, for fuck!

 

“What?!” I ask loudly, I can feel Justins mouth hanging open.

 

“I need her, I need her for my work, I am like seducing her or using her so that I can get what I need for the project I’m working on” he explain and I can tell by the look on his face that he is sincere on his words, his words made me silent in my sit.

 

“You don’t understand how hard this is. I am doing this for you, for my family. This is all for us” he explain to me, my eyes in shock the boiling blood was fading.

 

“But why this dad, why use other people?” I ask him.

 

“You won’t understand, it’s business” he stated simply.

 

“Stop this! This is wrong” I exclaim with a loud voice.

 

“You think I don’t know that, this is part of work Zayn, you need to do anything to produce income” he stated, “What don’t tell me you don’t know that, don’t tell me your precious husband isn’t doing this stuff to make a living?” he said, now that made me angry.

 

Why does he always make Harry looks bad?

 

I glared at him my jaw clenching, his eyes on me.

 

“What Zayn, don’t know what to say? Why don’t you go to your Harry and see what’s going on now, you don’t even what he’s doing during his work times” he said.

 

-

 

Do you know the feeling of guilt combine with doubts?

 

That’s what I’m feeling right now and now I’m so confuse.

 

I feel guilty because of my fight with my father, I know I shouldn’t have said those words but it is true, it is not good in using people.

 

After that fight with my father both me and Justin just immediately got up and went home, we are still currently on the road now. The sun had already set and the lights are already brightening up.

 

My thoughts brought me back to my fathers’ words, his hurtful words about my husband. How could he say those things to him, how can he think that Harry is using someone that I don’t know to make our company big?

 

When he said those words, it’s like his telling me something but he’s telling me it in riddles.

 

I felt the car stopped I look at my window side to see that we are parked in the front of a hotel, I look at Justin to know why we stopped at a hotel.

 

“What’s wrong, why did we stop in front of a hotel?” I ask him simply while adjusting my sit.

 

“It’s almost midnight and I know that your tired, and I’m not gonna let you sleep in a car so that’s why we stop here” he explain, I felt my heart twist a bit in a guilt way.

 

“No, I can sleep h-”

 

“No, we will sleep there, if your not so comfortable with us in a same room I could just have another room to stay” now it made me more guiltier because he thinks that the reason why don’t want to sleep in a hotel is because of us staying a same room, which is not.

 

I know that complaining won’t change his decisions so I just nodded and look down. I felt him open the door and hop out then turn around to my other side, then he open my door and I hop out.

 

He closes the door and we both walk together entering the doors, Justin walk to the receptionist to book us in.

 

 “Room for 2 ple-” He was about to finish his sentence but I cut him off.

“No! just one” I said looking at the receptionist which she gave me a confusing look, I just give her assuring smile and look at Justin who was looking at me. He turn his head to the receptionist.

 

The receptionist handed the key to Justin, He mumble a small thank you before looking at me.

 

“Let’s go?” He offered me.

 

“Lead the way” I said smiling at him.

 

He smile before turning around and leading us to our room, we use the elevator to reach our floor.

 

The door closes and it begins to rise us up, both I and Justin just stand her waiting for it to reach out floor number. The elevator stops and seconds after the door opened.

 

We walk through the halls and make a left turn before we finally reach our room. Justin inserted the key to the knob and twists it open, he pushes it open and turn on the lights.

 

He let me enter the room first before him. The room was not too big nor too small, it was just normal and simple.

 

“I’m sure you’re tired, why don’t you take a short shower then go to sleep?” He said I give him a smile then nodded.

 

I enter the bathroom and strip off my clothes except my boxers, I turn the faucet on and begin to wash my face and a bit of my body.

 

I reach out for the towel and begin to dry myself, I took my shirt and wore it with a towel wrap around my waist.

 

I exit the room to see Justin with only boxers, I can’t help but blush and look down.

 

“I’m sorry, you know how I sleep with only with my boxers. I could just change” He said, I shook my head and mumble a ‘no’.

 

“No its fine. It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before” I teased him making both of giggle.

 

Then suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my sides, I look at Justin who is now at my front. I begin to back away a little, my eyes a bit wide. I find this awkward.

 

Then suddenly I felt his fingers tickle on my sides, which made me jump in surprise, I could hear him laughing out load. When I release at his grip I smack him which made us both laugh.

 

He wraps his arms around me and pushes us down to the bed making the bed creek at our behaviors.

 

Both of us laughing so hard, him at my side still his arms around me. A few moments later are laughter faded, our eyes locked at each other.

 

He begun to lean down, but I clear my throat and push him gently to his side.

 

He rolls to his side but his other arm still on me, his eyes was on the ceiling on top. I scoot away from him a little. He looks at me with his sparkling eyes.

 

“I miss you” He whispered.

 

I felt my cheeks heaten up. I scoot over to him and kiss his cheeks and mumble a “I miss you too”.

 

I roll back to my side, I change my position so I was not facing him, and my back is now facing him.

 

I felt him adjust his position too. I just sigh, my thoughts brought me back to what happen today. From my father and I’s fight to I and Justin. This thoughts made me confuse and tired.

 

With that I close my eyes and drifted to my dreams.

 

A dream together with my loving husband, Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _______________________________________
> 
> HI! Chapter 15 here :D 
> 
> I have a lot to say to you guys.
> 
> First thank you reaching this story to 5k reads and the 'I'm dating the bad boy' to 1k reads, thank you soo much guys.
> 
> Secondly im so sorry for thee Soooooooooooo looong update, i had some like inspirational lost. i almost thought of deleting my account and forget this, but i haven't cause i don't want you to be mad.
> 
> Thridly this is dedicated to my best/DirectionerFriend @JeawelMarieOpedencamp, we are classmates and we are bestfriends, she also writes stories go check it out :D ....
> 
> Fourthly thank you soo much for the BIG feed back from the last chapter, i soo love your comments, i just wish i could get those feedbacks everyupdate :D Lol!..
> 
> -that's all! Till the next update.


	17. Chapter 16

**=Chapter 16= _  
_**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

The peace and silent around me woke me up.

 

I slowly open up my eyes fluttering a bit because of the brightness, adjusting from the brightness of the light from the sun rays that is coming from the window.

 

Once I finally adjusted my sight I roll over and do some stretching for my body. While I was yawning I notice that spot next to me is empty.

 

 _‘Where is Justin?’_ I thought to myself.

 

I look around the room to see no sight of him. I stretch some more before removing the sheets that is covering me and standing up to stretch some more.

 

Justin might be here later so I decided to go to the bathroom to take a shower. I walk to the bathroom door and open it.

 

I close the door and look at myself in the mirror. As I was observing my reflection in the mirror I feel that something in me is missing, something that use to makes me feel noticed, something that makes me feel presentable, something that makes me feel that I _exist_.

 

But I can’t seem to point on what it is. I just shrug of that thought and made my way in showering.

 

I strip off all of my clothes and place them on the side where they can’t get any wet. I enter the shower and twist the faucet on pouring in the fast and cold droplets of water. I shiver in response as the cold water hit my bare skin.

 

I face my face directly on the shower and wash it on my face, I then move on rubbing my wet chest to my slim body. After I finish rubbing my body I move to my lower region, I first started cleaning on my legs I rub them gently.

 

After cleaning my legs I started to clean on my waist line, from back to front. Gliding my hands down from my waist to my V-line.

 

After a few more rub I decided to soap myself up. I turn off the shower first before I grab the soap and apply it to all of my body.

 

I apply some soap in my face then put the soap back to its place while my eyes are tightly closed. I rub the soap that is applied to face to spread it more. After a few more rub I started to clean up.

 

I turn the shower back on and letting the water droplets clean me up. I face my face directly to the shower so that the soap will be gone first. Once the soap was all gone on my face I wipe my face so that I could open my eyes.

 

I started rubbing my body again to help in removing the soap in me.

 

After a few minutes I finally turn off the shower and stood still for a moment, letting some water dropping down to the tiles.

 

Once the water droplets starts to slow down I grab the towel and start to dry myself. I wrap the towel around my waist and grab my clothes that were placed on the sides.

 

I open the door and exited the bathroom.

 

As I turn around I almost jump in surprise, in surprise to see _Justin._ He was bending down to the bed, fixing something I guess?Once he stood up his eyes immediately fell on mine. I can tell from his eyes that he was surprise as well. He was standing next to a table with … _food?_

 

That’s not the only thing that was next to him, there were … _clothes? New clothes?_

 

I averted my eyes back to him to see him smiling. I give him a smile back.

 

It was silent in the room none of us even started to talk just our eyes interlocked with each other. I don’t know what to say and where to begin. I break our interlocking eyes and decided to talk first.

 

“Where were you?” I ask in a simple tone.

 

He coughs first before answering my question.

 

“I was on the lobby ordering some _breakfast for us_ and _I bought you clothes_ to wear” he said pointing at the fresh new clothes that were placed on the bed.

 

Now this made me feel guilty, I feel like he’s giving me everything that I need. He’s spending his money on money which I find guilty.

 

He bends down to get the _fresh new clothes_ that he bought for me and handed it to me. I am having some double thinking right now, whether to accept it and wear it or not.

 

“Uh.. You shouldn’t have bought me those, I still have my clothes” referring to the ones that I use yesterday. “I can still wear those.” I said while walking to the other side of the bed. Both of us now facing.

 

He chuckle “Nonsense, I’m not gonna let you wear those they look crumpled already and it doesn’t look good at you” he said and he was right my clothes are already crumpled and I can see some dirty lines there. “And besides I know you don’t like wearing _odorous_ shirts” he teased, chuckling.

 

“Excuse me, my clothes are so fresh” I snap at him but chuckling.

 

“Serious, just wear this” he offered, I just look at him, staring at him thinking about should I wear it or not “you don’t have to worry about anything, and besides I already paid for it” he pointed out smiling at me.

 

I know arguing to him would just make this long so I decided to take it “Okay”

 

He chuckle then he was about to turn around when I ask him one question, “Wait!” halting his actions, he look at me with questionable look “why do I only have some new clothes why didn’t you buy one for yourself?”

 

He just chuckle and answered me “because I have some extra clothes that is on the back of my car” he said.

 

“Ow” was all I said.

 

If he has clothes in his car why did he buy new ones for me, why didn’t he just lend me one of his?

 

I was about to ask him but he was already in the bathroom. So I just shrug it off and put the clothes on.

 

-

 

“This is so good” I praise the food that I was eating.

 

“Glad you like it” Justin told me smiling, and then got back on eating.

 

I and Justin are currently here on our room eating our breakfast, I mean _delicious breakfast_. A few minutes when Justin exited the bathroom we decided to eat our breakfast before we finally go home.

 

It’s been a long day for me, from the plan on just talking to my father to the revelation of my father who is using person to make a living.

 

I don’t even know on what I’m going to do, to believe him or not. Well I guess it’s a good thing he is not with another woman, but using a person is … _aaahh!!_ I don’t know what to think anymore.

 

Another thing is that he suspected _Harry_ that he was also doing what he’s doing to make a living. That’s what makes me angry, how can he even say that if he doesn’t even have any proof? I don’t even need one, I know Harry, and he wouldn’t do such a thing like that.

 

“Earth to Zayn, hello!” I snap out of thoughts when Justin snap a finger at me, I look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You were like thinking so hard that you were lost in this world and flew to your imaginary land” He teased which made me chuckle.

 

I just shook my head and continue eating my breakfast. As I was eating my breakfast I can feel Justin’s eyes were on me but I just choose to ignore it and let the silence take all over the room.

 

“What were you thinking?” He asks in a soft voice, but I can hear another thing in his voice it was like a _worried voice_. I look at him and shook my head before looking down to my food and answer him.

 

“It’s nothing”

 

“I know it’s something” he pointed out “come on tell me” he pleaded.

 

I look at him for a few second, staring at his eyes. I can tell that he really wanna know what I was thinking. But I don’t’ want him to be involve in this so I just give him an assuring smile and shook my head.

 

“It’s really nothing” I said, he was about to talk but I cut him off “I promise you it’s nothing don’t worry, let’s just eat, k?” I said giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded his head and finally gives in before going back to eating his food.

 

-

 

“Zayn” I heard someone call my name softly, I slowly open my eyes to see Justin leaning towards me, with his hands on my shoulder waking me up. “We’re here.”

 

I look at my side to see my house, I guess I had fallen asleep when we we’re on the road.

 

I look at Justin and give him a smile, “Thank you Justin” I said sincerely. He smiles at me and put his hands on the steering wheel.

 

“It’s nothing” he said.

 

“It’s something” copying his voice on what he said when we were eating our voice, both of us were laughing.

 

“Serious, thank you soo much for helping me” I said and unbuckle myself.

 

“Glad I could help” he said smiling so widely “ _just remember whenever you need any help just call my name and I’ll be there_ ” he said in a superhero voice which cause me to chuckle at his actions. I nodded at him and lean to him and kiss his cheeks.

 

As I pull away I can see that he was blushing, I could tell that he was not expecting that. I just smile and pinch his nose before going out of the car and close it. I wave at him bye before I started walking to my door.

 

I thrust my hand in my pocket fishing my keys out, once I got my keys out I put in the key and twisting the knob open, entering in the house preparing on what’s gonna happen next.

 

**_Justin’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am still currently frozen in my spot until now. Still surprised on what happen, on what he did to me. I could still only feel his sweet hot lips that were placed earlier on my cheeks. _I did not expect that_.

 

After a few more minutes I finally snap out of frozen(ity). I flutter my eyes and look at my side to see Zayn’s door close and his house quiet. He might be at his bedroom right now taking a nap.

 

I started the engine of my car and drove off.

 

As I was driving, I can’t help but think about what happen earlier in the room when we were eating our breakfast. I know that he was really thinking about something.

 

Which made me worry, because I have feeling that it was about something that his father told him, all the confessions and the revelations. But something tells me that there is something more that he is thinking.

 

_I need to know what it is._

 

-

 

The loud bang erupted inside the bar causing more people to cheer.

 

I was currently here alone in a bar, _drinking_ and _thinking_ about what is Zayn thinking earlier. I just actually arrive here and I just had 3 or 5 drinks already and I’m still thinking straightly.

 

What could Zayn probably be thinking that made him zoned out?

 

Could it the argument he had with his father? Or the confessions he just found out? Or or or … _aaaahhh!! I don’t know what he was thinking!_

 

I drink another glass of drink, I close my eyes because of the alcohol already is _affecting me_.

 

Then it hit me, it might be the one I said about him that made him think so hard. Yeah that’s it, it was the one that made him think so hard the _“I’m still in Love with you”_

 

Why did I even say that to him? What was I thinking? No! I was not thinking at all.

 

_Aaahh!!_

 

I need something, something to make me forget this.

 

Then suddenly I saw a blonde hair guy standing across me maybe 7 feet away from, he was standing alone so I guess he was alone so I took this opportunity.

 

I walk up to him and shove him on the wall, I heard him grunt in shock and in pain.

 

“shhh” I whispered.

 

I look at him and see that he has blue eyes, innocent blue eyes.

 

I lean down and kiss him fully on the lips, I felt him at ease and kiss me back, his hands was now wrap around my neck. I place my hands on his bum squeezing them, making him moan in the kiss.

 

_That was hot!_

 

I pull away and place my hands on his clothed erection, I could already feel him hardening against my touch, and he was biting his lower lip preventing a moan to escape. I place my lips back to his and he kisses me back.

 

I pull away again causing him to groan in irritation, I chuckle and grab his waist. “ _Jump_ ”

 

He did as I told him then kiss me back, I pull away again and whispered _“Let’s take this somewhere more private”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_
> 
> Hi! MISS U soo much!! :D   
> Here is CHapter 16 :D 
> 
> So so so so so SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ! just had my exam, and it's over.. so maybe i'll be updating again tomorrow :D just wait and stalk Lol!! :D 
> 
> So what you think about this Chapter?  
> What do you think about Justin being so sweet to zayn?  
> Who do you think Justins gonna get some ?
> 
> Lol!!
> 
> This is dedicated to @coryharry.. thank you soo much for the support and very lovely words :D thank you...
> 
> Miss you soo much guys :D 


	18. Chapter 17

**_=Chapter  17=_ **

 

**_“Do what you can, where you are, with what you've got. Break the rules, be different, be dynamic, but remember, don’t_ ** **_enjoy too much”_ **

 

**R e c e n t l y**

 

_I pull it out but my head still attached to his entrance, I look into his eyes, and push back in all the way without hesitation. I started moving right away as he raises his hips to meet my thrust, both of our movements moving in rhythm._

 

_My thrusts are now slow and passionate._

 

_Just a few thrusts I can feel that I had already release completely in him, and then soon he followed spilling it over his chest and my stomach._

 

_I collapsed on him my arms lying tiredly on the sides, his arms wrap around my body. Both of us so tired, panting so hard._

 

_My head lying in his chest then I can feel him kiss my hair then mumble some few words which I did not hear clearly._

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

**_-Morning-_ **

 

I was currently in _Louis’_ shower right now, cleaning myself. Removing all the dirt and sandy dirt that was spread all around my naked body. Letting the water clean it all up, I just stand still closing my eyes and think about what happen last night.

 

_‘I had sex with Louis’_

 

Yes I just did, last night. The question is, do I regret it? Everything that happens? The answer would be, I don’t know, I really don’t know. I don’t even know what to feel, what to do or what to say. All I know is that I know I’m making some very wrong moves.

 

I just shrug of those thoughts and continue showering. A few moments later of showering my mind suddenly sets off on what happen after the sex.

 

**_f l a s h b a c k_ **

 

  _When I woke up I felt something heavy was on top of me, and I can feel that it was a human because I can feel skin. I raise my head a bit and adjust my eyes to see who was on top of me; I stare for a few seconds to study who it was and it was, Louis._

 

_I see Louis on top of me, naked. Then suddenly all the memory on what happen last night came crashing to me making me realize on what happen last night, on what we did._

 

_I gently roll him over so that he was off above me, I set him aside and I decided to look for my trunks and underwear._

 

_A moment later I found my trunks and so Louis’ trunks. I put on my trunks and go back to Louis who was sleeping soundly on the sand, naked._

 

_It’s a good thing that we were at the left side of the beach where there no people who would pass by. I look up at the sky to see that it is till dark, I think it is almost 1 in the morning._

 

_A cold wind passes through me making me shiver a bit, I decided that I should wake Louis up so that he could go back to his place and take a rest, but I decide to just carry him and go to his place._

 

**_E n d of F l a s h b a c k_ **

 

I twist the shower off and grab a towel to dry myself. I dry my hair leaving it damp and some small droplets falling down. I wrap the towel around my waist and exited the room.

 

I walk out of the bathroom and close it slowly; I walk in the bedroom to see Louis till fast asleep, I look at the clock to see that it is almost 6 in the morning. So I decide to just let him sleep until he wakes up.

 

I decide to make both of us a coffee, so I walk out of his bedroom and go to his mini-kitchen to make some.

 

When I enter his room I did not expect it to look like a condo room. His room is really big, there is a TV and set of games, and at the side his walls are thick glass which let you see outside, which lets you see the pool.

 

I walk on to his mini-kitchen and grab some 2 mugs for the coffee I am making. I pour some hot water in the mug and put some green tea on it. I mix the coffee with the table spoon.

 

After a few minutes, I stop mixing the coffee and I think that the coffee had cooled up a bit so I decided to carry it and bring it to Louis to place it on the side table next to his bed.

 

I was walking to Louis’ bedroom and place the coffee on the table next to him, a few seconds later I heard him waking up. I look at him to see his eyes fluttering open; I can see that he was still adjusting. Once he caught my presence he smiles.

 

I walk to him and sat on his bedside.

 

“Morning.” I greeted.

 

He smiles more and mumbles a morning back to me. He slowly lifted his body up and he was on sitting position.

 

“I made you a coffee.” I said grabbing his coffee and lend it to him; he receives it with a smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He sips at his coffee and pulls his lips off, “it’s good” he praised me.

 

“Thank you” I said.

 

“Breakfast?” I offered him; he pursed his lips and nod.

 

“Yeah, but first let me just take a shower before we go” he said smiling, I chuckle at his words and nod at him.

 

-

 

“Here you go sir.” the waiter said while placing the food that we ordered in front of us. Louis and I arrive just a few minutes ago in here; after we arrive, he immediately decided to order a breakfast for two or a table for two.

 

I mumble a thank you to the waiter, I also heard Louis mumble the same words. I look at the waiter who was just turning his heels around and leave. I look at Louis who was smiling widely directly at me. I just smile back at him and send him a wink.

 

He chuckles and look down at his food “let’s eat.” he uttered. He picks his fork and knife up and slices a piece of meat on his food and places it on his mouth. I pick up my fork and knife and eat.

 

The first few minutes were silent, just chewing of our perspective foods and taking some glances. After a few more minutes I decided to cut the silence off. I finish my food first that is in my mouth before I open my mouth to speak, but I was cut-off because he spokes up first.

 

“You know that what we’re doing is strictly forbidden right?” he asks making me froze in my seat “especially that you have a husband.” He added, guilt already boiling up to me right now. I look up to him who has a straight plane face.

 

I know that this was not good, I know that this could ruin everything, my life, my job, my family, _my husband_ , _everything_. But what happen was … was … I don’t know what happen. It just happens. I know it was wrong but something in me is saying that I don’t regret anything.

 

“I know.” I uttered. “What’s wrong?” he asks, “are you guilty? Don’t be I’m not gonna blackmail you or something. I’m not planning on anything that could make your life miserable” he spoke gently, his eye with sincere I can tell.

 

“As I said before _a man or woman only becomes a mistress or whatever it is when there’s an emotional involvement._ ” he repeated his words last night before we had sex “Don’t worry I’m still _not planning on falling in love with you.”_

 

_“Or develop any feelings towards you.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Long AUTHOR’s Note (I think)
> 
>  Hi! that's Chapter 17, so what do you think about this chapter, i know its short and im so sorry, i really really tried to make it Long but nothing came out, but hey look at that it Harry's P.O.V i know some of you've been waiting for that P.O.V
> 
> So what do you think of Louis words, are those real or fake?
> 
> Do you think that his 'develop any feelings' will be change?
> 
> What do you think on harry's kindness to Louis?
> 
> What do you think on hArry thinkng that he does not Regret 'ANYTHING'
> 
>  By the way this is Dedicated to Sophia @zmelec - she is one of my most favorite Zarry writers, she wrote one of my favorite Zarry story 'Bonded' that story was my favorite :D .
> 
>  Guys i might not update again this month cause next week is kinda hectic cause it's our Filipino month and i'm gonna join like almost all of the contest, like Singing dancing and acting, im also joining ground painting.
> 
> that means that i'm gonna practice like all the time, sooo this means see ya for the next update.
> 
> But WAIT!
> 
> i WANT to ask you something, a favor.
> 
>  First I want to thank all of you who are reading this story and liking it. Thank you for the support for every chapter. 
> 
> I just want to ask you some few favors.
> 
> Can we reach my goals for this story before it reaches chapter 20, as you can see it’s almost 20.
> 
> Can we reach 1k for the votes, im really close to it and I know we can do it :D
> 
> Can we also reach 10k reads for this story, I know it’s a bit far but I know we can do it I trust in you guys :D .


	19. Chapter 18

**=Chapter 18=**

 

 

 ** _“Baby, don't call me your friend_** **** __  
If I hear that word again  
You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed  
And I know girls ain't hard to find  
But if you think you wanna try  
Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye”

 

 

 

 

-

 

-

 

   _Continuation_

 

-

 

-

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

 

“Good.” I muttered under my breath, looking at the blueprint that is in my hand and glancing on the few furnitures’ that are already on place.

 

I put down the blueprint and walk off – leaving the workers doing their works - to the next stand I’m supposed to be. Actually I just arrive here at work a few minutes later.

 

After my breakfast with Louis, we did not leave immediately and go to work. We stayed for a few more moments and talk some stuff about me and about him, mostly about me. We talk for like half an hour, he was the first to stood up and decide that we should go to work.

 

So here I am, doing my  _works_.

 

But unfortunately I haven’t found anything to work with, I was just checking out on what’s happening. I was really planning on helping but the workers won’t let me.

 

I continue on walking and started to think on what I’m gonna do after this.

 

I am carrying the blueprint in my right hand; I look to my left side to see the sparkling beach, then I look to my right side to see left –still wrap – furnitures’. I look around to see if there are any workers to be found, unfortunately there was none.

 

I sigh before I decided to put the blueprint I’m carrying in the nearest table and walk towards the wrap furnitures’ and do what is needed to be done.

 

_Working_

 

 _‘Finally I can move’ -_ I think.

 

I push some wrap furnitures’ away first, ‘cause I decided I should start on small ones because they can be arranged well.

 

I lifted the couch first and when I lifted it there were dust coursing to fly in the air and entering my nose. I sneeze in response; I continue on lifting them and placed them on a perfect place to be.

 

After placing the couch in place, I lift another one, placing it a few meters away from the door.

 

I am now lifting the heavy ones now, I had hard time pushing the big sofa in place because of it’s size, after a few more push, the sofa was now in place.

 

A few sweats were falling from my hair and face.

 

I lifted another one and placed it next to the couch I first lifted. I adjusted the couch first before putting it in.

 

I take a few steps backward and look at the few decorated place, I purse myself and think on what to put next. I cross my arms and think. Once I garnered some ideas I step forward and begin on lifting again.

 

The more furnitures I lift the more dust I conquer with my nose, my nose is really itchy now.

 

After a few more minutes, I place the last piece of furniture next to a big sofa with a table in front of it, I placed it slowly then walk backwards to look at my masterpiece.

 

I sigh before nodding and step forward to the sofa and sunk down to rest. I look at my side to see that there were still some few things that can be put, but I decide to take some rest.

 

I look at my shirt and smile at my thought.

 

I am glad that I am wearing a grey polo shirt, because this won’t be hard on washing. Zayn doesn’t reallt li-

 

And it hit me,  _Zayn_.

 

Yes Zayn, my husband.

 

I haven’t contacted him since yesterday. I haven’t checked my phone since; I bet there are messages from him. He must be worried, I haven’t even know what happen when he go to his father’s house.

 

I decided to finish this up and was about to take the blueprint – that was placed all the time in the table – and leave, when Louis suddenly appeared.

 

“Harry, what are you doing?” he asks, “why are doing the works, shouldn’t be the workers be doing that, whe-”

 

I did not let him finish, “No, it’s ok.” I stated, “I saw that there was no one working here, so I decided to do the work, and besides I was getting bored on just checking, I wanted to move a bit, that’s what I did.” I said truthfully at him.

 

He just smiled at me, “Things you make me surprise,  _Mr. Styles_ ” he said then winked at me.

 

-

 

**_Niall’s P.O.V_ **

 

The sun ray hitting my face woke me up, woke me from my peaceful rest. I cringe my face because the ray is slightly hitting my eyes, and it’s burning. I move it away causing me pain, pain in the head.  _Headache_

 

I place my hand on my head slightly rubbing it, I groan in the pain and slowly sat up.

 

I keep my head down but my eyes are still closed. I keep on rubbing my head gently to ease the pain that it’s causing. I tried to remember what happen last night. Let’s see.

 

 _‘Ahm, I went to a club and drink some few shots’_  I remember I only took 3 shots, but why do I have this aching hangover?

 

 _‘Ahm, I went to a club ‘cause I was meeting some friends, but I did not see them’_   Yeah, where were they?

 

_‘Ahm, after I knew that they were not there, I decided to go home, the-’_

 

“Uuhg!”

 

I was cut-off with my thoughts when I heard a groan, a groan that is I think next to me. My eyes were opened with shock.

 

When I open my eyes, I slightly turn it to my side and to unrecognize the place, the room.

 

_This is not my room, nor my place_

 

The sudden feeling in my stomach erupted, I had doubts that I got home with a friend or I had home because I was getting laid.

 

I had to fight the urge to look at who it was, but I want to know. Then I notice, I look at my body and too see it,  _Naked_.

 

My eyes grew even wider. And questions started to puff out of my head.

 

_‘What did I do last night?’_

 

_‘What happen last night?’_

 

_‘Where am I?’_

 

_‘And why am I Naked?!’_

 

The questions made my head hurt even more, but I need to know some answers, so I decided to look on who it was.

 

I slowly turn my head to see on whom it was, when I can see the body, I stop my head on turning.

 

He was lying by his stomach on the bed. I had to admit I had stop for a few seconds to check out this unknown guys back. It’s sexy; you could see his muscle in.

 

One thing caught my eyes; there were scratches on his back that I think that was made by me. I think.

 

I decided to continue on looking for his face, but the thing that caught me off guard is that. His eyes were open and he was looking at me.

 

My insides started to panic.  _Shit!_

 

I think that I should look away, but that’s no use. So I decided to talk to him, but what kind of talk?

 

I open my mouth to talk. Shyly.

 

_“Hi.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________
> 
> Here's Chapter 18, it's short and crapyy. (i'm sorry)
> 
> Who do you think Niall is with, and where is he?
> 
> Dedicated to @tottie_zarry , a great writer.
> 
>  Comment and VOTE guys :D :D 
> 
> just need to ask one question, Do you really like the story ?


	20. Chapter 19

**=Chapter 19=**

 

****_I'ma do it, do it, Like I wanna do it, You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before.  
I'ma bring it, bring it, I'ma give it, give it, You gon' love me like you ain't love nobody before.  
 _

**_Too nice, Too clean, Too white, Too green, Little haters, big dreams. I don't care what you think about me._ **

 

**_Two face, Old friends, Told me, The end._ **   
  
  
  


**_Justin’s P.O.V_ **

 

_The kiss feels so passionate; the fireworks are erupting and exploding from nowhere. I press our body even more; I just want to be as close to him as possible. I press him against my body, hard, our lips pressed against each other but it was not moving. Our lips were just firmly locked with each other._

 

_I feel him move for a more comfortable position. So I lose my arms around his body and begin to move my lips, teasingly biting his lower lip. I heard him groan in response and he put his hands on my cheeks to hold my face in place and to press his lips on mine._

 

_I chuckle at his actions and press my lips against his._

 

_I started to move hands up and down at his back. Then I stop when I reach his bum, squeezing them softly, causing him to moan and press his hips against mine and this time I groan causing my mouth to open._

 

_He took the opportunity and slid his tongue onto my mouth, I gasp in surprise as our tongue meet inside my mouth._

 

_His tongue tastes like a mint._

 

_I stop my hands on his hips and pushed them hard against my bulging crotch. I feel his lips forming a smile against our kiss then he disconnects our lips._

 

_I started to kiss his cheek and his neck. He groans - a groan that made me hard even more – I like that sound coming from him. I continue on kissing him, putting some soft kisses on his shoulder and place some kisses there._

 

_“Fuck!” I murmur and lay **Zayn** down on the bed, with me hovering on top of him._

 

_My hard big bulge press hard against his opened legs and directly to his crotch, I smirk down at him as I heard him moan softly, I look deeply into his eyes._

 

_I just lay him on the bed with me on top, looking deeply into his eyes. I think that he was uncomfortable ‘cause he grab my neck with his hands and pull me down to press our lips together._

 

_I smirk at **Zayn’s** actions._

 

_“Eager are we?” I whisper teasingly into his ears. I nibble on his earlobe._

 

_I sent shiver around his body with my warm breath, I laugh quietly at his reaction. I place a wet butterfly kiss on his neck. He closes his eyes and gasp for air as I softly suck on his skin while rubbing our hips together for some friction._

 

_I move my lips from his neck to his shoulder, leaving a glossy wet trace on it. I continue on kissing him down on his collarbone and softly bit the skin there, he moans._

 

_The next thing I know I sat up pulling his with me and grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it off his head. I look at his naked body, mesmerized by the beauty I’m seeing. I pull my t-shirt off and throw them on the sides, then push him on the bed by kissing._

 

_Our lips move together, moans were escaped in our mouths and friction were being search. I started to move my hips on his to find more friction._

 

_I slowly rock my hips on him; his legs were hanging on the air. My bulge becoming bigger in every seconds._

 

_As the heat is hovering on us, I can’t take it anymore I pull all our clothes leaving both of us naked._

 

_I kiss him once again b-_

 

**_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_ **

 

I groan, slowly opening my eyes, adjusting them from the brightness the light is broughting. I lifted my head causing the hangover to attack, I cringe my face. My phone ringing isn’t even helping, it’s making it worse.

 

**_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_ **

 

I pull my hands up and reach for my phone; I had a hard time finding it. At first it was not in the table and I find the table weird, then I finally found it, it was just place on the edge of the bed. I groan, rolling over lying sidely.

 

I look at my phone to see who was calling and see that it was Zayn, which was also weird ‘cause I think I just had a sex dream with Zayn.

 

I rub off my thoughts and click the phone to answer, placing the phone on my left ear.

 

“Hello.” I speak groggily, my morning voice in present.

 

I heard the person on the other line giggle first before answering.

 

“Hello to you too, sleepyhead!” Zayn greeted joyfully, he was speaking with a bit of giggle. Zayn Is not much of a morning person but he has his own ways of being joyous.

 

I smile, “how come you’re still asleep in the middle of 1 o’clock in afternoon?” he asks, I can sense his lips in a smiling form.

 

My smile slowly fading, then I look the wall to see that it was so unfamiliar, I look at the table to see that it was so different from mine, that’s why I find I weird. So I am not in my room.

 

I look at my back by my shoulder to see a man, a naked man lying softly on his side. My eyes widen.

 

“uhm, Zayn?” I uttered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll call you later.” I did not wait for his response I hang up, still looking at the men next to me.

 

-

 

**_Liam’s P.O.V_ **

 

My eyes were lock with a blue eyed man, who happens to be in the same room with, and who also happens to be naked, but his lower part was covered with the sheets.

 

I can tell that he was in shock; I can also tell that he was nervous.

 

I was about to speak, because I know that the silence is killing him, and our eyes who are locked with each other are awckward(ing) him. But he spokes up first.

 

 _“Hi.”_ He spoke, his thick Irish-accent presenting in.

 

I close my and sigh before rolling over by my back on the bed, my eyes were on the ceiling. I can still feel his on me. I turn my head to him eyeing him. Slowly I sat up.

 

“Uhm, did … did … did we?” I ask him.

 

He purse his lips – which is a bit cute – in thinking, he move his body. I think he is testing if he is sore. Then I saw his face turn into pain a bit then his body slowly turning back.

 

“I think we did.” He stated softly.

 

His eyes met mine, then all of a sudden I can feel that the earth is getting smaller and smaller lacking out of space, I can feel that there was this gravity that is pulling us together.

 

After a few minutes of staring into each others eyes, I scoff and give him a sweet smile which he returns, with a sudden of smile my time stops and I can’t feel any air anymore.

 

I have never seen such a smile before, before … Louis.

 

Louis!

 

Ohh, Shit!

 

I forgot I still have work to go, I made a knowing look then look at my phone to see what time it is, to see I’m already late. “Ahm, I’m sorry I have to go, I still have some work to do.” I stated while standing up and look for my clothes.

 

While I was in-search for my clothes, there’s a sudden guilt that is building in me, but I decided to ignore them. After collecting all of my clothes, I pull them on.

 

While I was pulling my jeans on, I notice that the guy was still looking at me with a disappointing look. This made me feel guiltier.

 

Once I had put on all of my clothes, I put on my shoes. Once I was done I grab my phone and my key and leave the room.

 

Once I was already out of the room, there was a gravity pulling me back to the room to do something, it’s like it making me remind that there is something I forgot to do before I leave.

 

I know that It’s not a good idea to have someone with for some fun, then after that just leave them, I’m not like that but I have work to do.

 

_‘still, you need to go back there’_

 

My conscience talking to me, just as the elevator was about to close, I slid out of it and ran back to the room.

 

When I open the door, he was there still in bed. He turn around and his eyes met mine.

 

I walk towards him and close the door, I look into his eyes then lean down to kiss him on his cheeks. Sending shivers erupting and bit of explosions. I’ve never felt this way before.

 

It was just a kiss, on the cheek im giving him, yet the affect is so huge, after a few more seconds I pull away. i look at him to see that he was like keeping his breath.

 

“Liam.” I stated to him, looking deeply in his eyes, with a great smile on my face.

 

_“Niall.”_

 

-

 

“So you mean, you’re the co-manager of the furniture shop we’re dealing with at my friends resort?” I ask in disbelief.

 

We are in a restaurant, eating our lunch, late lunch.

 

We were just talking about ourselves, and then we suddenly talk about our jobs then we led to this question. I know that he know _Harry_ , he and Harry are great friends, and he also Louis, because he was the one entertaining Louis through the shop details.

 

This is a great coincidence.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He answered finishing his food.

 

I laugh because it’s his third time eating the same meal, this man has some serious stomach, throughout the afternoon, and we are having a good time.

 

_I am having a good time with him._

 

-

 

**_Niall’s P.O.V_ **

 

After he left the room, I would be lying if said I was not feeling any disappointment. But he comes back, he did not just come back, he also kisses me and we had lunch.

 

I know I just know him for like an hour, but I love his company and _I am having a good time with him_.

 

And it’s also a big coincidence that he knows Harry, and we work for his friend Louis.

 

I think fate has a plan on us, but there’s this feeling that makes me feel wrong. A feeling that is telling me  that this would hurt me, and will make me sorrow.

 

But I just decided to ignore it and just have fun with him. Enjoying myself with his company.

 

I open my door to my house and stepped in, I close the door and pull off my shoes and put them on the side.

 

Liam gave me a ride home, he left a few minutes ago ‘cause he still have some work to catch.

 

I walk to my room and lay down on my bed.

 

I know it’s just been a short period of time, but I think I’m already falling for this guy. I’m having good time with him, and I think he is also having a good time with me. I feel like there’s a chance that me and him, but…

 

There’s this strange feeling again, a feeling that always worry, a feeling that always shows up when I fancy someone. I always ignore these feelings, but this ignorance brought me to sorrow.

 

I hate this feeling, the strange feelings that makes me smile in pain, the feeling of another hopeless love.

 

_The feeling that the one you fancy is fancying someone else, - which means you don’t have a chance -._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ══════════════════════════════════════════  
> Hi every1, Heres Chapter 19 :) .
> 
> The chapter where you will know who Niall had slept with :) 
> 
> Guys the GAOL , we can do this, it's almost there. you already reach 1k votes, now is the 10k reads :D we can do this :D 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @kryptomike ,  a great writer and a great wattpad friend :D i love her books :D go and read them :D you won't regret it :D 
> 
> BYE!! till the next UPDATE :D 


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!,, chapter 20 here! My longest chapter ever, with 5495 Words.

**=Chapter 20=**

 

_**You're such a hard act for me to follow** _   
_**Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah** _   
_**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover** _   
_**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same** _

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

When I woke up, I feel calm, I feel relax, and I feel untensed. That’s what I felt when I woke up, when I open my eyes.  I feel at ease in this moment. My body is lying sidely on my bed, both of my arms near my face.

 

I close, sighing before opening them once again. I roll over so that I am now lying with my back facing the plain ceiling above. I touch the spot next to me – Harry’s spot – which is empty, I miss him. I wonder how he’s doing with his work.

 

After the stressful events that happened for the past 2 days, me and Harry hadn’t have time to catch up, but I still sent him text messages. But the odd thing is I did not receive a single reply from him since.

 

 _‘Maybe he’s just busy with his works.’_ That’s what I always say to myself, and I believe it. I trust Harry. He’s just busy.

 

But there’s these strange feelings that keeps on enduring inside me, it’s like it’s saying that there’s something wrong, or there’s something that is not right.

 

As you can see after what happen with my dad’s conversation - small argue – about Harry having someone, or technically using someone for _money_. I had this doubt that Harry is or maybe has someone, or another _man_ or woman.

 

I hate to admit but I think that my dad has point about this – having another person – with you.

 

The worse thing is I have this strange feeling that Harry is having an affair with someone else, I know it’s crazy but since dad’s words came out of his mouth I can’t help, but to think that he’s having an affair or in other words he’s cheating on me.

 

I know I shouldn’t be thinking about this. Honestly, I shouldn’t be thinking about this, I shouldn’t be having these strange feelings, heck I shouldn’t feel a doubt towards Harry, because I _trust_ him.

 

And that’s enough to prove that Harry is _not_ having an affair, he is _not_ cheating one. I trust Harry and I have faith in him. I love him and that’s why I trust him.

 

I shook my head lightly and stutter my eyes a bit, in command of _shaking off_ those thoughts. I release a heavy sigh before sitting up and remove the sheets that covered my body. I stood up from my bed and arranged it. Placing the bed sheets neatly to it’s place.

 

Once I finish fixing the bed up, I straightly walk in to the bathroom.

 

When I close the bathroom door, I straightly walk to the sink and look at my own reflection at the mirror.  I look at myself in the mirror and you could see that my eye bags from lack of sleeps are slowly fading away. I put my pointing finger in the corner of my eye and hook out some _morning star_.

 

I bent down and wash my face with some water, wakening me up even more. I closed the faucet then stripped off my clothes, placing them on the bin. Once my body was fully naked I enter the shower room.

 

I turn on the faucet and letting the water, cold water hit my bare body. Once it lands on my sensitive body I shiver, spreading everywhere my body. Adjusting to the temperature of the water, I execute some small light jumps to help me adjust.

 

-

 

I place the pan that I used in cooking my breakfast on the sink together with some spatula in there, just gonna wash them all together later once I finish eating my breakfast.

 

I place my plate full of pancakes on the table, and then I grab some glass and walk towards the refrigerator. Opening it the cool air hits me, I grab a jar of water and pour some in my glass, then sip some water, closing the refrigerator and holding with me the jar and the glass.

 

I put the jar of water on table; once I finish drinking my water I put the glass down and sit down on my chair, in front of my breakfast.

 

I grab the fork and table knife which is on the side of the plate, and then I cut piece of the pancake and lifting it with the fork and place it on my mouth. When I taste my breakfast, I suddenly feel the loneliness that I’m experiencing right now.

 

I _miss_ Harry, I _miss_ his cook, I _miss_ his hot breath on mine. _I miss him_.

 

After a few minutes I finish my food and wash the plates, I let them dry and place them in their places. I walk in the living room with my phone in my hand. I sunk down in the couch then turn on the television and search for a good show to watch.

 

In my search of a good show, I suddenly remember _Justin_. I forgot to text him and ask him if he got home safely.

 

I grab my phone and immediately type his number and call him. His phone rings but he is not answering, I ended up the call and tried again.

 

I manage to call him for like 10 times in a row, still he did not pick. “He is whether asleep or misplace his phone.” I muttered, giving up and decided to call him again later on.

 

-

 

**_Justin’s P.O.V_ **

 

_The kiss feels so passionate; the fireworks are erupting and exploding from nowhere. I press our body even more; I just want to be as close to him as possible. I press him against my body, hard, our lips pressed against each other but it was not moving. Our lips were just firmly locked with each other._

 

_I feel him move for a more comfortable position. So I lose my arms around his body and begin to move my lips, teasingly biting his lower lip. I heard him groan in response and he put his hands on my cheeks to hold my face in place and to press his lips on mine._

 

_I chuckle at his actions and press my lips against his._

 

_I started to move hands up and down at his back. Then I stop when I reach his bum, squeezing them softly, causing him to moan and press his hips against mine and this time I groan causing my mouth to open._

 

_He took the opportunity and slid his tongue onto my mouth, I gasp in surprise as our tongue meet inside my mouth._

 

_His tongue tastes like a mint._

 

_I stop my hands on his hips and pushed them hard against my bulging crotch. I feel his lips forming a smile against our kiss then he disconnects our lips._

 

_I started to kiss his cheek and his neck. He groans - a groan that made me hard even more – I like that sound coming from him. I continue on kissing him, putting some soft kisses on his shoulder and place some kisses there._

 

_“Fuck!” I murmur and lay **Zayn** down on the bed, with me hovering on top of him._

 

_My hard big bulge press hard against his opened legs and directly to his crotch, I smirk down at him as I heard him moan softly, I look deeply into his eyes._

 

_I just lay him on the bed with me on top, looking deeply into his eyes. I think that he was uncomfortable ‘cause he grab my neck with his hands and pull me down to press our lips together._

 

_I smirk at **Zayn’s** actions._

 

_“Eager are we?” I whisper teasingly into his ears. I nibble on his earlobe._

 

_I sent shiver around his body with my warm breath, I laugh quietly at his reaction. I place a wet butterfly kiss on his neck. He closes his eyes and gasp for air as I softly suck on his skin while rubbing our hips together for some friction._

 

_I move my lips from his neck to his shoulder, leaving a glossy wet trace on it. I continue on kissing him down on his collarbone and softly bit the skin there, he moans._

 

_The next thing I know I sat up pulling his with me and grab the hem of his t-shirt and pull it off his head. I look at his naked body, mesmerized by the beauty I’m seeing. I pull my t-shirt off and throw them on the sides, then push him on the bed by kissing._

 

_Our lips move together, moans were escaped in our mouths and friction were being search. I started to move my hips on his to find more friction._

 

_I slowly rock my hips on him; his legs were hanging on the air. My bulge becoming bigger in every seconds._

 

_As the heat is hovering on us, I can’t take it anymore I pull all our clothes leaving both of us naked._

 

_I kiss him once again b-_

 

**_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_ **

 

I groan, slowly opening my eyes, adjusting them from the brightness the light is broughting. I lifted my head causing the hangover to attack, I cringe my face. My phone ringing isn’t even helping, it’s making it worse.

 

**_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_ **

 

I pull my hands up and reach for my phone; I had a hard time finding it. At first it was not in the table and I find the table weird, then I finally found it, it was just place on the edge of the bed. I groan, rolling over lying sidely.

 

I look at my phone to see who was calling and see that it was Zayn, which was also weird ‘cause I think I just had a sex dream with Zayn.

 

I rub off my thoughts and click the phone to answer, placing the phone on my left ear.

 

“Hello.” I speak groggily, my morning voice in present.

 

I heard the person on the other line giggle first before answering.

 

“Hello to you too, sleepyhead!” Zayn greeted joyfully, he was speaking with a bit of giggle. Zayn Is not much of a morning person but he has his own ways of being joyous.

 

I smile, “how come you’re still asleep in the middle of 1 o’clock in afternoon?” he asks, I can sense his lips in a smiling form.

 

My smile slowly fading, then I look the wall to see that it was so unfamiliar, I look at the table to see that it was so different from mine, that’s why I find I weird. So I am not in my room.

 

I look at my back by my shoulder to see a man, a naked man lying softly on his side. My eyes widen.

 

“uhm, Zayn?” I uttered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’ll call you later.” I did not wait for his response I hang up, still looking at the man next to me.

 

I put my phone down in the table next to me my eyes still on them man next to me, he was sleeping softly with his back, and soft snores escape from his lips. _How did I get into this?_

 

I tried to remember what happen last night, I close my eyes and think but my pain is not helping with me. I shake my head and think again.

 

**_F l a s h b a c k_ **

 

_The loud bang erupted inside the bar causing more people to cheer._

 

_I was currently here alone in a bar, drinking and thinking about what is Zayn thinking earlier. I just actually arrive here and I just had 3 or 5 drinks already and I’m still thinking straightly._

 

_What could Zayn probably be thinking that made him zoned out?_

 

_Could it the argument he had with his father? Or the confessions he just found out? Or or or … aaaahhh!! I don’t know what he was thinking!_

 

_I drink another glass of drink, I close my eyes because of the alcohol already is affecting me._

 

_Then it hit me, it might be the one I said about him that made him think so hard. Yeah that’s it, it was the one that made him think so hard the “I’m still in Love with you”_

 

_Why did I even say that to him? What was I thinking? No! I was not thinking at all._

 

_Aaahh!!_

 

_I need something, something to make me forget this._

 

_Then suddenly I saw a blonde hair guy standing across me maybe 7 feet away from, he was standing alone so I guess he was alone so I took this opportunity._

 

_I walk up to him and shove him on the wall, I heard him grunt in shock and in pain._

 

_“shhh” I whispered._

 

_I look at him and see that he has blue eyes, innocent blue eyes._

 

_I lean down and kiss him fully on the lips, I felt him at ease and kiss me back, his hands was now wrap around my neck. I place my hands on his bum squeezing them, making him moan in the kiss._

 

_That was hot!_

 

_I pull away and place my hands on his clothed erection, I could already feel him hardening against my touch, and he was biting his lower lip preventing a moan to escape. I place my lips back to his and he kisses me back._

 

_I pull away again causing him to groan in irritation, I chuckle and grab his waist. “Jump”_

 

_He did as I told him then kiss me back; I pull away again and whispered “Let’s take this somewhere more private”_

 

 

**_E n d O f F l a s h b a c k_ **

 

 _‘Well that was some flashback.’_ I thought to myself.

 

Then the pain struck all over again making me grain in pain and in annoyance. “How much shots did I take?” I ask myself then place my hand on my head rubbing it to ease the pain a bit.

 

“I think you had 6, or 8, maybe 10… I lost count.” A sudden voice come out, my eyes widen up and I look at my side to see that the man next to me was smiling, but his eyes are still close. My mouth was slightly parted for awhile until he spoke up.

 

“You might wanna close your mouth, don’t want any flies get in there.” He said with a smirk plaster on his face. My blood boils a bit in annoyance; I close my mouth and look away from him.

 

Silence took the place in a moment but that was replaced with a humming sound. I glance at him to see that he was humming but his eyes are still close. He keeps on humming and it annoys me, my boiling blood rising up.

 

“Can you please stop humming!” I snap at him, but not facing him. Suddenly he stops humming, a small relieve feeling was built in me, but then again the silence was killing me too. I look at him to see that his eyes were now open. You could see his blue eyes glowing, he’s eyes were fixed in the ceiling.

 

I decided to ask him a question, “How did I get here?” I ask him but not looking at him.

 

“Obviously by a car.” He said with a ‘duh’ tone, I scoff and look at him and mumbles an ‘unbelievable’.

 

“How long were you awake?” I ask him again now facing him, he shifted his position he is now facing me so does his body. “Long enough to admire your beautiful and peaceful face.” he stated cheekily with a small grin.

 

I can’t help but blush at his words, I can feel a smile stretching up my face but I did not let them be shown.

 

“Actually I was awoken up by your phone it kept ringing, I did not answer it because It’s not my phone and It’s not my thing.” He stated, I look at him and I can tell that he was telling the truth.

 

“Why didn’t you woke me up?” I ask.

 

“And ruin a beautiful view! Not a chance.” He said cheekily, making me blush again. “You’re cute when you blush.”

 

I remove the covers, revealing my naked erection; eventually my boxers were on the side so I get them and put them on. I stood up and search for my clothes, he sat up and eyed me confusingly. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well duh, I’m looking for my clothes so that I can get out now; I still have a lot to do.” I stated and half lied.

 

“Like what?” he asks.

 

My moves were getting slower, I tried to think of an excuse because to tell you the truth I really don’t where I’m going and what I’m going to do.

 

“Uhhm, i-im going to work,” I lied, I continued to search for my clothes.

 

“As far as I remember, last night you told me that you were here in UK because you were visiting a friend and also you also said that you don’t have work ‘cause you made file leave for a month.” He stated while I was putting on my pants. As I buckle my pants I look at him slowly.

 

There was a smirk place on his face, but there is still an innocent figure hovering it.

 

“Ahm, i-,” finding some another excuse. “I mean, I got to work on buying my plane ticket.”

 

“Ahmm, we could buy it together, I know a place here and it’s just a few blocks away.” He stated, I I was about to decline but I think he was not yet finish. “But first let’s have some breakfast, I’m starving.” Before anything else he stood up and straightly went to the bathroom, with the sheets covering his body.

 

I sigh before continuing on searching my t-shirt. I heard the bathroom door open, “By the way _Drew_ , your T-shirt is underneath my pillow.” He stated then I heard him giggle before closing the door.

 

I release an angry sigh, before going to his side of the bed and lift the pillow up and see my T-shirt there. I muttered some words under my breath. _‘This boy is getting on my nerves’_

 

And _Drew?_  How did he know my second name?

 

I sit down on the bed and put both of my hands on my head then sliding them to my hair, thinking on what really happen last night.

 

I was having a hard time remembering because this ‘boy’ here -who is in the shower- is cleaning himself while singing, I cringed my face at the high note he sang. But I have to say he have some nice voice when it’s slow and in normal note.

 

I tired myself again to remember on what happen last night.

 

**_F l a s h b a c k_ **

 

_The loud bang pop music erupted inside the bar, causing more people to cheer, yell and scream. My eyes and face turned into a cringe one._

 

_I was currently here alone in a bar, _drinking_  and  _thinking_  about what is Zayn thinking earlier. I just actually arrive here and I just had 3 or 5 drinks already and I’m still thinking straightly. I think._

 

_What could Zayn probably be thinking that made him zoned out?_

 

_Could it the argument he had with his father? Or the confessions he just found out? Or or or … _aaaahhh!! I don’t know what he was thinking!__

 

_I drink another glass of the alcohol I’m having, I close my eyes because of the alcohol already is _affecting me_. I can feel it abducting my body, _ _then suddenly a realization hit me._

 

_Then it hit me, it might be the one I said about him that made him think so hard. Yeah that’s it, it was the one that made him think so hard the _“I’m still in Love with you”__

 

_Yes!, that could be the one, maybe it is the one.  Why did I even say that to him? What was I thinking? No! I was not thinking at all._

 

_Aaahh!!_

 

_I need something, something to make me forget this. I need more drinks. I decided to take more shots and be drunk up until I’m gonna have the most painful headache in the morning._

 

_I had like a lot of few drinks now and my sight is getting hazy and my lid are getting lazy, I look at around to see on what is happening on the bar._

 

_Then suddenly I saw a blonde hair guy standing across me maybe 7 feet away from, he was standing alone so I guess he was alone so I took this opportunity._

 

_I stood up from my seat and slowly walk towards his direction, I don’t what I’m going to do but I’m gonna let my sober me take the control._

 

_I walk up to him and shove him on the wall, I heard him grunt in shock and in pain._

 

_“shhh.” I whispered in his ear._

 

_I look at him and see that he has blue eyes, innocent blue eyes._

 

_I lean down and kiss him fully on the lips, I felt him at ease and kiss me back, his hands was now wrap around my neck. I place my hands on his bum squeezing them, making him moan in the kiss._

 

_That was hot!_

 

_I pull away and place my hands on his clothed erection, I could already feel him hardening against my touch, and he was biting his lower lip preventing a moan to escape. I place my lips back to his and he kisses me back._

 

_I pull away again causing him to groan in irritation, I chuckle and grab his waist. “ _Jump_ ”_

 

_He did as I told him then kiss me back, I pull away again and whispered _“Let’s take this somewhere more private.”__

 

_He nodded shakily then he let me pull him, I led both of us out of the bar and find my car. I saw my car parked not so far away._

 

_I pull him and place my lips on his neck, still walking. My hands on his hips and his are on my shoulder. We finally arrive at my car. I fiddle on unlocking the door of my car._

 

_The door was finally open, I push him inside and let him lay down on the back seat, I followed hovering on top of him, and closing the door I turn quickly to place my lips back to his._

 

**_E n d  O f  F l a s h b a c k_ **

 

My flashback was disturbed because I heard another high note getting belt out. I stood up from the bed and get my phone.

 

The door opens revealing a ‘boy’ with a damp hair, small droplets falling down. My eyes trailed down to his chest then to his abs, _he’s Fit_. I can see that he was wrapped with a towel around his waist.

 

I might be lying if I say that he do not look hot, He is hot. I averted my eyes away from him and took off my shirt, I decided that I might just clean myself up.

 

I can feel his eyes on me, I look at him and to know that I am quite right. I smirk at myself then put the shirt on the bed and walk to the bathroom, slowly like making him seduced.

 

“Like what you see?” I scoff at him. He was now back to the real word I can tell.

 

“I’ve seen better.” He stated with  a smirk.

 

His word made me shock, almost made me stop in my tracks.

 

-

 

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel hanging lowly at my waist.

 

I can feel someone’s pair of eyes on me, I look at the ‘boy’ and to see that he was near the bed – fully dressed – with a tense look on his face. I smirk then continue on walking.

 

I get my clothes and put them on, all throughout his eyes were till on me, which is flattering I guess.

 

“Eheem,” I cough, causing him to snap from his thoughts and look directly to my eyes. “breakfast?”

 

“oh yeah, lets go!” he said then get his stuffs with him and walk to the door and opened it before going out, leaving me hear confused on his actions.

 

I just shook my head and grab my phone and my wallet and walk out of the room, leaving it so messy.

 

As I close the door, I look at my sides to see that he was nowhere in sight, I walk further and see that he was in front of the elevator door waiting for it to open.

 

I step a little closer to him. “You could’ve waited for me you know.”

 

“Ye-ah.” He said slowly glancing at me.

 

Is it weird that I still don’t know his name but he knows my name, sort of? So I decide I should ask him, but then the elevator door open revealing a lot of people inside but we can still fit in.

 

“C’mon.” he commanded then step inside the door. I followed.

 

There were a lot of people in, and still this elevator can carry them. Me and this unnamed boy were placed at the back edged.

 

The door open causing people to get out suddenly there’s this one guy who swiftly got out hitting the sides of the unnamed boy, causing him almost fall but I caught him.

 

The door closed leaving only the two of us.

 

His body was pressed against mine, my arms around him, his on our chests. There’s a sudden strange feeling making my heart beat to go faster.

 

Our eyes met. For a few minutes.

 

“Why aren’t you a gentleman,” He teased making my thoughts break an realize what position we are in. I let go of him causing him to fall down.

 

“Ouch,” he stated. “I take back what I said.” He said while standing up. Making me smile.

 

The door open and we immediately got out of the elevator and look for a restaurant to eat. I look at my side to see a McDonald sign. I immediately walk t it, leaving him behind.

 

“Hey, wait up.” I heard him shout, but I ignore it with a smirk on my face.

 

I walk in the restaurant and immediately take an order.

 

“Goodmorning sir, welcome to McDonalds.” The cashier greeted giving me a smile, which I return. “What would you like?”

 

I was about to answer when he arrive. “You are fast.” Panting. I kept my eyes on the menu above ignoring his comment.

 

“I’ll just take some chicken burger the spicy one and a McFloat.” I told her, she nodded then types at her computer, and then she looks at him.

 

“How ‘bout you sir, what would you like?” she asks.

 

“Ahmm, I would like some spaghetti and … uhhm a fries and also a chicken burger and 2 medium coke.” He said, making me scoff at his words. “Ohh and can you please put more sause in the spaghetti?” he said then the cashier nodded with a smile.

 

“Would that be all?” Both of us nodded at the same time. Then she started to do her work.

 

“You could’ve waited for me you know?” He said, mocking my words earlier. Annoying me.

 

I look at him, and he was smiling. His blue eyes sparkling, his smile making my annoyance towards him gone. _He looks so cute_.

 

I break the sight and get my wallet and took some money and lend it to him. “You pay, I’m gonna look for a table.” I said. Before he could say anything else I am already here looking for some table.

 

Once I saw a free one, I walk to it and take a sit.

 

My eyes started to roam around, and then it stopped at the brunet boy. I just notice that he has brunette hair not blond.

 

I did not mean to leave him there, I just really need to have some time to be alone. He has this affect on me that I hate and at the same time like.

 

He has this looks that makes my heart warm, this small touches that makes sparks, and his bright smile that looks so sweet and innocent.

 

My eyes are still on him, but something made my heart feel something that is strange, _jealousy?_

 

There he was waiting for the order, but the thing is that he is laughing with the cashier. This made me feel something.

 

He finally has our order and he brought it to our table. My eyes are still on a strange way.

 

He took a sit across mine, and then he settles our food. Placing my chicken burger in front of me with the McFloat.

 

He places his spaghetti in front of him and opened it. His eyes landed on mine.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

 

“Nothing,” I drop it, averting my eyes from him to my food.

 

We ate silence at first, and then he started the conversation.

 

“So who do you think Topped?” He said, making me choke some of my food, I sip on my drink.

 

I heard him giggle a bit then continue on his food.

 

I look at his face and I can tell that he is serious. “I bet it was me.”

 

“Keep dreaming,” I stated, forming a small smile on my face.

 

“What!” he gasp sarcastically, “you think I’m not man enough to Top?” he continued.

 

“Oh no, I don’t think,” I said with a smirk, “I know.”

 

He gasps again and continues on eating his food a bit fast. Some sauce leaving on the side of his lips.

 

“Take that back, Drew!”

 

“Drew?” I said.

 

“Yeah, isn’t that you’re name?”

 

“Well sort of, that’s my second name.” I explain to him. His face forming an ‘o’ shape because of the things he just know.

 

“Oh, so what’ your real name then?” he asks as he slowly chew his food.

 

“ _Justin,_ ” I said.

 

“Cool name,” he praise smiling, making me smile also.

 

“So how ‘bout yours.” I ask him, so that I can finally know what his name is.

 

“Ahmm, guess?” he said innocently.

 

“Not-fair, I told you mine so you should tell me yours,” I stated in truth.

 

“Yeah, but I want you to guess it,” he said, sipping the noodles in his mouth, “And besides my name isn’t that hard.”

 

I let out an annoyance sigh, but I decided to play with it. This could be fun, and besides he said his name is easy.

 

“Ok, ahhm,” thinking for a name, “ _Randolf._ ”

 

He let out an disgust sound, I kinda find it funny, the randlof thing so I let out a fit laugh.

 

“My name is not old or anything my name is beautiful.” He stated.

 

“Okay, okay. Ahhm, Greg?”

 

He shook his head, “My name is not a teacher or a principal who is a virgin.”

 

I let out a laugh and so did he, _this is gonna be a long guessing game_.

 

-

 

“I give up,” I said, getting annoyed.

 

I’ve been guessing his name for like almost an hour now, and still I did not get it right. We are now back at the hotel room, getting some rest as he offered.

 

“Ohh, I thought you never give up,” he said. He’s right I said to him earlier that I’ll never give up.

 

“Screw your name, I give up.” Standing up and getting my phone.

 

“I’m gonna go now, I still need to go to my bestfriend.” I said and wave a small wave to him, and walk out of room.

 

I walk in the hall ways and wait for the elevator to be open. I waited for like 5 minutes before it finally open up.

 

I walk in and click to the lowest ground, I feel my phone vibrated, which means I got some text message in me.

 

I decided that should just check it later on the car. Once the door open I directly walk out and walk towards the exit, looking for my car.

 

Once I saw my car I walk a bit faster and open the car door, hopping in.

 

I hook my keys on the starters engine and started it, my car growl in response. My car move and after a few building pass by, I decide to look at who texted me.

 

I look at my phone screen and to see that it is a ‘Unknown number.’ I made a confuse look, taking glances on the road and on my phone.

 

I click the text and it puffed up.

 

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

**_My name is James, that’s my name. don’t forget it ok ;)  
hope that we can see each other again. ;) x_ **

**_-J_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ════════════════════════════════════
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you soo much for reaching tha Goal guys, we reAched 10k reads :D thank you
> 
> And also i would like to Dedicate this to @alnima, one of most wonderful writer that i have know, she writes great and wonderful story go chackt them out guys :D it's not gonna be a waste of time.
> 
> So guys i might update tomorrow or not, but still stay tune, oh, i have new Zarry story in mind, im still planning on it. But i think im gonna publish it.... Sooon.
> 
> So guys, what do you think of this chapter, what do you think Of Justin and ... James? how do you find James? what do you think of Jsutins strange feeling...?
> 
> Tell me all of your opinion guys :D i want to know please :D 


	22. Chapter 21

**=Chapter 21=**

 

**_I'll make love to you_ **

**_Like you want me to_ **

**_And I'll hold you tight_ **

**_Baby all through the night_ **

**_I'll make love to you_ **

**_When you want me to_ **

**_And I will not let go_ **

**_'Till you tell me to_ **

 

_**Liam’s P.O.V** _

 

_“So you mean, you’re the co-manager of the furniture shop we’re dealing with at my friends resort?” I ask in disbelief._

 

_We are in a restaurant, eating our lunch, late lunch._

 

_We were just talking about ourselves, and then we suddenly talk about our jobs then we led to this question. I know that he know _Harry_ , he and Harry are great friends, and also Louis, because he was the one entertaining Louis through the shop details._

 

_This is a great coincidence._

 

_“Yeah, I guess.” He answered finishing his food._

 

_I laugh because it’s his third time eating the same meal, this man has some serious stomach, throughout the afternoon, and we are having a good time._

 

_I am having a good time with him._

 

_-_

 

“Turn left,” he instructed me. I do as I was told and followed his instructions.

 

I twist the steering wheel to the left together with the wheel turning left. I am currently giving Niall a ride home, after our late breakfast and some chats, we decided that we should go ‘cause both of us have different paths to go and works to do.

 

At first he did not take my offer on taking home but I insist, he just nod at me and gave me a sweet smile. It’s 11:45 am and we’ve been driving for like almost 10 minutes. It’s kinda weird how far we were.

 

I kept on taking some glance on him, looking on what he’s doing. Whether he might be with his phone, looking at the window, or taking glances at me.

 

The ride was at silent for now, and then I take glance at him. The thing is that we both take glances at each other at the same time. Both of us laugh at our crazy little actions, I can feel heat rushing through me, I can also see the red on his cheeks getting darker every seconds.

 

_‘He looks cute’_

 

I look back to the road and focus, there’s this things that he do to me, affects on me.

 

After like 2 more minutes we finally pull over. “Here we are.”

 

“This is my place.” He said, looking outside the window and me leaning a bit to his house, which is a bit big but nice.

 

“You’ve got some nice place here.” I praised him, and then I see his cheeks flushed again with red. _‘Stop being so cute and innocent’_

 

“Thanks.”

 

There was a moment of silence inside the car after that, I was still leaning but my eyes were placed on the blond boy who is in front of me. It wasn’t long till he turns his head and catches my eyes and locked it.

 

My brown ones were interlocked with his blue ones; we were just looking –deeply- at each other. My face is bit close to his, my breath hitting his lips. I broke my eyes on him and landed it on his lips, his pink and lumpy lips.

 

I can’t help to stare at it and think of how it feels on placing my lips onto his, I know we might have kissed _last night_ but I can’t remember any and if we really did I forgot the taste of it. The next thing I know I was already leaning close to him.

 

My eyes still on his lips, I place my soft ones –softly- to his pink and lumpy ones. The feelings were unexplainable; there were lot feelings that are showing in. Fireworks were erupting and grenades are exploding were the first thing felt through the kiss.

 

Our lips were not moving, it was just there molded together, like glued to each other. I slowly open my eyes and slowly pull away, I see that his eyes were also close, but his blushes were so visible, I can’t help but smile at his cuteness.

 

He slowly opens his eyes as well after a few seconds; our eyes were locked again with a wide smile playing on our faces.

 

“So … I guess, I’ll be heading home now.” He said stuttering a bit, making him blush more. Making me smile even more.

 

“Yeah,” I said, deep inside me wants to stay for long at him and talk more, spend time more with him, but sadly I can’t.

 

“Bye,” he said while opening the door. I open my door and go straightly to his side and open it for him and lent him a hand for him to hop out.

 

He murmured a ‘thank you’ and faced at me. “Bye.”

 

“bye.” I give him one last kiss on his lips and look at him before waving bye at him and enter my car.

 

I started the engine and drive away, seeing him waving at me, and then he starts walking towards his front door. I am driving back to the resort, I have miss my work this morning already, and I’m not planning on missing my work this afternoon.

 

Tho there’s this thought that I can miss my work this afternoon and spend more time with _Niall_. Just as his words come through my mind, my thoughts brought me back to what occurred earlier. _The kiss_.

 

It was amazing, probably the best kiss I’ve ever had. I can’t explain it but what I’m feeling is new and very strong, I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never felt this with … Louis.

 

I don’t know what to do, but all I know is that I think I’m _crushed_.

 

-

 

I pull over my car in front of the entrance o the resort, I finally arrive after like a 20 minutes ride. I hop out of my car and give my car keys to the person who is assign to park my car. I walk inside the resort to see that it was already furnished.

 

I walk slowly to study the place, and to see the great furniture’s. I have to admit, Harry’s works are amazing and kinda breathtaking. His works are great, with the outlines and the textures it’s good. They’re great.

 

I continued on walking, and then I spotted _Jake_. His back was facing me, he was holding some papers with him and he was like studying them.

 

“Jake,” I called him, he turn his head and saw that it was me who called him.

 

“Oy, Liam where were you?” he asks, then he walks to me with his arms crossed on his chest.

 

“I woke up late, sorry.” I apologize at him. “what do we got here?” I ask referring to the papers he’s holding. He looks at it first before handing it to me.

 

“These are the list of the furniture’s that are already delivered and who are already put in place.” He explained to me, which makes sense because of the checks on the sides.

 

“So everything is going in ease,” I said, and then I heard him scowl a bit.

 

“Actually not,” he said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, as the schedule we have it should be that this side of the place is already been covered with furniture’s.” He explained to me, and then I look around to see that the whole place was already fully furnished. I look at Jake and gave him a confusing look.

 

“What do you mean, the place is already covered.” I exclaimed, in a need of answers.

 

“What I mean is that, most of the workers that should be doing this are gone,” he answered, making it a bit more comprehending.

 

“What do you mean gone?” I ask, and then I look around to see that there are only few workers here.

 

“Some of their friends told me that they were just gonna take some rest, then until now they still haven’t come back.” He exclaim, his voice getting piss.

 

“So you mean they still haven’t come back?” he nodded. I look down and read some sections of the paper I’m holding.

 

“Who put the furniture’s in place?” I asks, “… you?” with a bit of smirk on my face.

 

“No, it was Mr. Styles.” He answered, making my smirk fade and change of a serious look. “… and I Louis.” He added, making me look up at him with a ‘what?’ face.

 

“Louis?” I ask.

 

“Yeah, at first I saw Harry working, then Louis showed up then after that they were gone.” He reported at me, there’s this feeling that is building up in me, but it was not strong like before.

 

“Oh, okay. What we gonna do now?”

 

-

 

**_Louis’ P.O.V_ **

 

Here I am with Harry, watching him play golf.

 

After the work that he was doing earlier, I offered him to play golf with me. He denied at first ‘cause he said that he has an important person to call, which I know that he is gonna call his _husband, Zayn_. I insist and he finally gives in.

 

I know that we happen for the past few days were just for fun, and we know that it was a mistake. I know that I keep reminding him that there will be _no emotional attached_ in this situation, because what we did was from both of our lust.

 

But the thing that makes me think deep is that, am I really truthful when I say ‘ _no emotional attached’_ because as far as what is happening now, I think I’m breaking my word.

 

I know it’s wrong and it’s forbidden especially that he have a husband, but I can’t help to admire his features, his dimples, his emerald eyes, his cheeky smile, and his uncontrollable hair. I can’t help but feel like I’m falling for him.

 

 _I think I’m falling for him_ , that’s the word ‘ _think_ ’ I still don’t know but just ignore these crazy feelings enjoy the moment that I’m having with him. But I know someday I have to face these feelings be ready for what’s gonna come to me.

 

Speaking of moments that I’m having with him, he only have like 2 more days before he goes back to his home, to his husband. This is also the reason why I’m hanging out with him, to have some moments. Call it stupid but I really can’t help it.

 

“Lou..?” I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Harry called me, he started calling me Lou a few days ago.

 

“Hmm?” I look at him with questionable look.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks he put his golf bat down and takes a step forward to me.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, I was just thinking about something.” Something about you, that’s what I was thinking.

 

“Oh okay, we gotta go to the next section.” He said then started to grab his bag and bat with him, and walk. I followed him, he was wearing a white plain t-shirt which you can see his perfect muscles.

 

Every time he would swing his muscles would react, making it bigger and making it more flex. Which makes it more Hot.

 

-

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I close the door to my room and directly go to bed and flunked down, I’m so tired and I really want some rest. It’s almost 6 in evening now and we just finish our golf game with Louis.

 

I had fun but I was so not in the mood when I was playing, because I know that I haven’t message Zayn for like almost a week now and I know that he is worried.

 

I get my phone from my pocket and turned It on and typing Zayn’s number. I placed my phone on my ear, I was still lying flatly with my stomach on be while waiting for him to answer.

 

A few moments later and still there was no answer; I totally know that he’s mad at me. I tried again for like 4 times but still he hasn’t picking it up. I decided to use my laptop and see if he is online, so that I could talk to him in Skype.

 

I remove myself from the bed and went to get my laptop which is on the table. I go back to the bed and placed it on the mattress I adjusted my seat and turn my laptop on.

 

After a few minutes I finally had it on and the app is already running. I look at the side to see that Zayn is online. _‘Thank God’_

 

I click his name and it immediately called him on the other side. It was ringing and ringing, I thought that he was not gonna answer it but he answer.

 

The video was on but I can’t see his face.

 

“Babe, please don’t cover the camera with your finger.” I told him softly, I heard him sigh and slowly remove his finger on the camera.

 

I finally see his face, his beautiful face, his beautiful face that I’ve been missing for almost a week. But the thing that made my smile fade was that he was frowning and he was not looking at the screen.

 

“Babe, I know you’re angry at me …”

 

 ** _“I’m not angry at you.”_** He cut me off but he was not looking at me.

 

“… I know you’re angry at me and I know why.” I repeated my words and finish it.

 

 ** _“I’m not angry at you.”_** He said still not looking.

 

“I know that what I did was wrong, I know I should’ve answered your calls and your messages, I’m really sorry if I did not respond to it immediately, I was having a busy time in here.” I explain to him, his head slowly turning.

 

 ** _“I’m not angry at you.”_** He repeated his words again not looking at me.

 

“Zee..” I was cut off by him.

 

 ** _“I’m not angry at you, I was just worried.”_** He explains making me feel guilty. **_“I was just worried cause you were not responding to any of my messages, and you didn’t even tell me what’s happening there and how you are.”_**

 

His words made silent and made me feel really guilty. I know that what I did was wrong, but I was really busy and I my mind was captivated with someone. Which made me feel guiltier.

 

“I’m sorry,” I uttered.

 

“Zee, please look at me.” I pleaded at him, but still he did not look at me.

 

“Babe, I’m sorry. I swear I’ll not do it again please just look at me please.” I said with desperate voice and eyes, I could feel my eyes getting watery by the time.

 

After a few moments he finally looks at me, I smiled at him and did the same. “I’m sorry.”

 

 ** _“I forgive you, I was just worried about you.”_** He said truthfully.

 

“I miss you.” I said truthfully and from the heart. He smiled at my words.

 

 ** _“I miss you more.”_** He responds.

 

-

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

 ** _“If you’re not comfortable, just tell me. I’ll back away and be there for you.”_** Harry said from the other line, we were talking about how I miss him and then I said I want him in here right now and I really miss him.

 

 ** _“_** Why? Do I have anything to worry about?” I answered smartly.

 

**_“Nothing.”_ **

 

 ** _“I wish you were here so that I could show around.”_**  He said.

 

“Me too. I really want to see the place, but you said you’ll bring me with you next time?” I said to him, and he smiled.

 

 ** _“Yeah I will, soon.”_** He promised.

 

“I love you,” I said truthfully.

 

 ** _“I love you,”_** he respond and I can tell that it was from his heart. Which makes me feel love even more.

 

 ** _“I miss you”_** He said, and I can see his cheeky smile stretching from his face.

 

“I miss you too.” I respond.

 

A few minutes later I see him staring at me, just staring with sparkling emerald eyes.

 

“What? why are you staring at me like that?” I ask.

 

 ** _“I miss you,”_** he repeated his words. I sigh.

 

 ** _“I miss kissing you,”_** my eyes went bigger a bit, I look at him and his cheeky smile was plastered.

 

 ** _“I miss hugging you,”_** I can feel my blood rising up and I can feel heat spreading everywhere my body, I don’t know what he’s up to but I think it’s making me hard.

 

I did not respond to him, I just stare at him like he’s doing to me, then he open his mouth to say something that made me blush really hard.

 

**_“I miss making love to you.”_ **

 

He uttered seductively, making me adjust my position, I felt my lower region go hard.

 

“You know Mr. Styles, if you don’t stop this, this might turn up into a sex video.” I said with a smirk.

 

**_“GAME!”_ ** _he respond._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ════════════════════════════════════
> 
> Hi! it's mE :D This is Chapter 21!, we are already in 20 up chapters :D   
> By the way thank you for the comments and the vOTE you give me guys, they really mean a lot :D ... keep up the votes and Comments.
> 
> :D This is dedicated to @zarrycupcake the writer of my favorite school zarry story "Save me" or "Save me from that Bad Boy" :D ... go read it guys you wont regret it.. my faovrite chapter was chapter 19 ans 20 their first ;) !!!!.. that really made my feels blow up!! and there's more there's a sequel ,,, i cant wait for the sequel :D 
> 
> I'll try to update soon :D 


	23. Chapter 22

**=Chapter 22=**

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

I woke up with a grin that was still from last night.

 

I really can’t contain my happiness that is still present from last night. After a few more minutes or more an hour we finally said our ‘goodbyes’ and ‘I love yous’. I can’t help but pull out a happy smile to my face, I just really feel like everything is ok now.

 

I’m really happy that I had a very peaceful and very comfortable sleep last night; last night was my best rest since I came here.

 

Since last night, I can’t feel that guilt that is banging inside me anymore. Those feelings were replaced with happiness. Happiness, because I now know that me and _my Zayn_ are alright.

 

Last night when he said that he was just _worried not angry_ , it made me feels more guilty and made my heart shatter. I really don’t want to see him worry about anything especially when it comes to me because it makes me feel like I’m doing something wrong towards him. I don’t like that.

 

I shake these thoughts and remember what happened last night, the sorry’s, the laughs, and _the flirts_ we did.

 

I roll off the bed and walk straight to the bathroom; I wash my face with some soap. When I rinse the water off I saw my reflection on the mirror. There was a smile on it, and then it grows bigger.

 

-

 

I was eating my breakfast on the dine hall near a mirror wall where you can seen the beach and white sands, there were a few people in.

 

Girls in bikini and boys on trunks.

 

There was this two couples – I think – holding hands together while walking on the sides where there are only small waves that hit there feets. I felt happy for them and at the same time jealous because I wanted to do those stuffs to Zayn.

 

Walking on the sides with our hands entwine, stealing some kisses at each other and have a dinner date on the beach with him. I wanted to do those to him.

 

I continue on eating my food, taking glance everywhere in front of me.

 

In the middle of my eating, I felt my phone vibrated signaling that there is a text.

 

I put the spoon and fork down and grab the napkin and clean my lips and my hands before grabbing my phone from my pocket.

 

I unlock my phone and see that Zayn had texted me.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Morning babe, hope you had a nice and comfortable sleep, ‘cause I know I did ;) xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ ** ****

 

I smiled at his message then started typing for a reply, a few seconds I sent it to him.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Morning babe xx. I did have a great rest last night. In fact that was the best sleep I’ve had since I got here. ;) xxxx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I waited for his reply; I pick the iced tea on the side and sip some to relieve my mouth from the food I was eating.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Aww, are the people there banding you from getting any rest? ‘cause if they are I’ll show them who’s the boss. ;)_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

I can’t help but chuckle at his respond; I started to write a respond to his message.

 

This kind of messages makes me feel that there is nothing wrong with our relationship, even though I know there is. I just forgot all of those bad things and can’t stop thinking about how happy both of us are.

 

Once I finished writing my reply I click the send button.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_No need to come here babe. I think they already know who the boss is ;) xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I continue on eating lightly while waiting for his reply. My phone vibrated.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Well, they should. By the way shouldn’t you be at work by this time?_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

His reply made me look at my watch, and I was already half an hour late from my work. But who cares right? I’m here eating my breakfast with my husband texting me and making me smile.

 

Although if I would tell him what I thought, he would snap at me, which I find hot especially when his nostrils flare in anger.

 

I remember one night when he found out that I quit on business management because I was tired and it was too boring. He almost turn the entire house upside down.

 

But at the end, we made some steamy and hot, yet sweet and loving sex.

 

Those were one of those nights that I will never forget.

 

_So hot!_

 

Cause of my flashback fantasies I forgot to respond to his message. I quickly sent him a respond.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Well, I’m actually half an hour late, but I can make an excuse saying that my husband and I slept late last night ;) xxxx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I can’t contain my smile right now, and I know that he is now blushing so red. He can easily get blush especially when I talk dirty to him. He would run away from me because he knows where it’s going to.

 

After a few seconds I receive a respond from him.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Ohh really, said the guy who wanted to have sex on skype :P_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

I release a fit laugh because of his respond. I was smiling and writing my respond to him.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Aww, don’t tell you weren’t turn on by that ;)_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I know he would deny it, but I also know that he is blushing from head to toe right now.

 

I sent him another quick message.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Babe, I can see you blushing from here. You might wanna turn it down a bit._ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I was smirking at my own texts and proud of them.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_It’ll go down if you stop flirting with me :P_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

He responded smartly making me blush a bit.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Why would I stop flirting with my husband when I know that I’m making him happy. ;)_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I sent him those of my greatest wink that will send people crazy.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Don’t be so sure._ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

His respond caught me off guard, my grin faded away and was replaced with a questionable look. Did I do something wrong? I thought both of us were having fun? Did I make him uncomfortable?

 

_Fuck!_

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Babe did I do something wrong, I swear if did I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you or anything just please tell me what I did._ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I respond worriedly. Waiting for his respond.

 

Still got now respond, and it’s making frustrated. I sent him a ‘babe’ and still no respond. _What’s taking him so long to respond?_

 

I was  about to call him when I receive a message from him. I quickly open his message.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Got ya! xD I was just messing with you. You did not do anything wrong. I just did that to make you feel worry like how I felt when you weren’t responding. It’s soo hard isn’t it, waiting for a respond. :P  I’m sorry babe, I love you xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

When I was reading his text message I didn’t quite understand. So I re-read it like 5 times then throughout the re-reading a smile crept to my face.

 

I would also be lying if I say, I did not feel guilty towards his respond.

 

_He really did got me._

 

He’s right, it’s really hard to wait. At least he can take a long wait, but I can’t. He’s just giving me he’s own medicine.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Babe, I know what I did was soo wrong. But please do forgive me. I now know how it feels to wait with no respond from me. I’m, just really sorry._ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I sent him my message and waited for his.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_I already did forgive you babe, I just want you to feel how hard it is for me. What I feel. Xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

I smile at his respond, and I know it’s time to take the level a bit higher.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_I know, xx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_I love you_ ** **_J_ ** **_xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

_Isn’t he sweet?_

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_I love you more xxxx_ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I was writing another message to him.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_You really did got me. That means you’re misbehaving. Bad baby._ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I scold him through the text, I can’t help but smile.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Oh, I did ‘daddy’. Maybe you should punish me? ;)_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

His message made my eyes widens and dirty thoughts come through me. I can feel my jeans tighten a bit. I adjusted myself in my seat and I adjusted my growing bulge in my jeans.

 

**_From: Harry:)xx_ **

**_Uggghhh! Baby you don’t know how badly I want you right now! Can you see what you did, you made it visible enough to let others see it._ **

**_-H xx_ **

 

I was having uneasy thoughts right not and it’s all because of Zayn. He made my crotch visible to others.

 

It’s not that I don’t like it. But it’s just that I want him right now and it’s been like five or six days and I miss him soo much.

 

My phone vibrated.

 

**_From: Zaynxx_ **

**_Maybe next time when you’re here. ;) Love you babe xx_ **

**_-Z xx_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==============================================
> 
> I'm Back! With chapter 22 with me. 
> 
> Im so sorry if i was gone for like a very long time, TBH, i was all out of juices and i'm just really lazy to write, but i promise myself to write for ou guys.
> 
> This is dedicated to @itsZaynAndhaRRY because, she writes wonderful Zarry story, and did you know that she's a zarry shipper. And i really love her comments on the past chapters she really describe what she feels on the story. Thank you xx :)
> 
> So now tell me what you think ? :D 
> 
> I know it's short this is just a filler chapter for you to rememeber Zarry !! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Comment !
> 
> Vote !
> 
> Share!
> 
> Bye :) xx


	24. Chapter 23

**=Chapter 23=**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I was on the couch watching a movie in ‘Star Movies’ entitled “Ender’s Game”. Star Movies had been playing this movie like twice a day for this month now, because it’s what they call ‘Movie of the month’.

 

The movie just started a few minutes ago and I was enjoying the film, but it’s not like those days when I’m with Harry watching film. Both of were really having fun and laughing.

 

The thing I miss when I watch a film with Harry is when he would pull me back so that I had my back leaned to his muscular chest, and those times he would nibble at my earlobe.

 

Al though he’s not here with me, I can still have fun. And I  am having fun right now.

 

The fight was starting and I was so focused on the film, when a knock on the front doo was heard. I cursed under my breath. I was watching and you would disturb, that’s rude.

 

I stand up from my couch and went to open the front door. _Who could it be?_ Ask my sub-conscience, lately I've been talking with my sub-conscience, and to be honest I’m having fun.

 

I know it makes me looks like I’m crazy. But, I have no fun and I’m bored by myself, and my friends are on some heavy errands to run. So yeah, I’m kinda crazy.

 

Once I reach the door,I twist the knob and opened it, revealing _Justin_ with a confuse look on his face.

 

I gave him a ‘What’s wrong look’.

 

“Hey,” he greeted.

 

“Hi, what brought you here.” I spoke as I let him in the house.

 

“Ahm, I just really need to talk to you. I’m not disturbing you or anything right?” He asks warily, he’s tense. _What’s up?_

 

“Other than me watching the fight scene from the movie Ender’s Game, No!” I said in sarcasm. Both of us in the living room now.

 

It was meant to be a joke to make him loose up a bit, but I guess it didn't work, because he was still tense. _What’s up with him?_

 

We both take a seat, him my side with a bit of space. I wonder what could have happen that he came in here, he seems so tense and nervous like he had done something that will scar him for life.

 

I lowered the volume down for us to talk, as I placed the remote down I waited for him to talk. I look at him and he was just staring at with a nervous look.

 

But from the looks of it, I think his thinking. And I think he’s really thinking deep. So I decided to speak up first so that we can start.

 

“Soo…?” I started.

He snapped out of his thoughts and look at me, with weary eyes.

 

“Ahmm,…” he  started but did not continue.

 

I’m getting frustrated by the seconds. What’s wrong why won’t he tell me what’s wrong? So what I did I started the conversation so that he could talk.

 

“Are gonna talk or not?” I ask.

 

I gave him a tone that says ‘talk or leave’. He knows me; I’m not into the ‘guess what game’ or stuff. So when I stated my words he looked up to me, with sad eyes.

 

He sighs at first, then he gulp before telling.

 

“Ahmm…”

 

-

 

**_Justin’s P.O.V_ **

 

**_“2 days earlier”_ **

 

I woke up, not by the ring of my alarm clock but because of my phone. It was ringing awhile ago too but I was too tired, and besides it stopped so why destroy my position. I look at my alarm clock to see it was 1:05 am.

 

I groan in annoyance, who could call in the middle of the night? I reach out for my phone, once I fell my phone; I brought it up to me.

 

Adjusting by the brightness of the phone, I was blinking my eyes to see who’s calling me. I slowly rub or massage my fingers to my eyes to help it more.

 

Once I was fully adjusted I look at the screen, it was an unknown number. But I know who already this is. It’s _James._

 

I did not save his number because … I don’t know I just don’t feel like saving it.

 

I ignore the call and place it on my naked chest, and return to my sleep. I need sleep. It stopped ringing I release a ‘finally’ sigh then I return to rest. I thought I can go to my sleep but it seems like the night/day hates me.

 

My phone started to ring up again. I choose to ignore it at first but when the ring each seven times I decided to end this game and just answer him.  I release a very frustrated sigh.

 

I sat up with a bit of force, with the phone on my hand. I click the phone call accept, I placed my phone to my ear, to hear nothing but the wind.

 

“What!” I said with an anger voice. Usually I would greet them, but towards him I don’t know.

 

It’s just like I’m acting weird when it comes to him, it feels like I’m acting a new me.

 

It was silent at first; I can only hear soft breezes of wind. _What’s wrong with this shit? Is this some kind of fun to him?_ I got frustrated so I said. “Stop disturbing me, I’m hanging up.”

 

I was about to hang up when I heard a slight whimper. My eyes grew bigger. What? What happen? Is something wrong? I want to ask questions but I didn’t have the guts to speak up.

 

This is the first time I heard him whimper. So as for hanging up I decided to try once again.

 

“Hello!” I said. No respond.

 

“Hello!” My voice raising up a bit, and the anger in me is growing back in.

 

“He-”

 

“Can you please get me?” I was cut off. His voice was a bit rough, but I guess it’s because he’s crying.

 

“What?”

 

“Please?” he pleaded.

 

Something in his voice that is making my mind go crazy, thinking that something might be wrong or maybe something happen to him.

 

His voice made my heart flutter, and at the same time a bit happy.

 

“Where are you?” I ask him, even though I really don’t want to but there’s something in me that’s pushing me to go to him.

 

I remove the covers revealing me with only boxers on, I hop out of my bed then walks to the bathroom to send some chills.

 

-

 

I was driving, in the middle on the night, he gave me the destination. My tiredness was cut-off because of him.

 

What could he have that he was crying over the phone and begging for me to get him? Is he really that careless? He’s still a child I forgot, but still he should learn how live on his own.

 

I was driving when I saw a body figure on the sides of the road. But the looks of it, I think that it was James. He was sitting down with his arms on his knees and his head facing down.

 

I stopped the car and hopped out to get him.

 

As I see that he wasn’t moving or showing any signs that he’s still alive, I decided to walk to him and wake him up. “James!”

 

No respond.

 

I shake his body, and still no respond.

 

Getting irritated, I pull his body up so that he can stand up. But his knees failed him, I guess his really asleep, so I decided to carry him, _bridal style_.

 

I can smell alcohol so I guess he must’ve drunk much. That explains he’s soberness on the phone.

 

Once I carried him I walk to the backseat and open the door, and place him there. I look at his face and he was really cute to be honest. My eyes averted from his face down to his lips. His plump, pink and parted lips.

 

I never notice how his lips are so pink are.

 

I shake my head and go to the driver’s seat to go home.

 

As I was driving I heard James talking, more like sleep talking. I look at the rear view to see what his doing.

 

“aahhh.!” He groaned while moving to the side. I scoff at his actions, he’s weird when his drunk.

 

“I--m so-so-rry.” He blurted out, I look at him and his back was already faced to me.

 

-

 

Once we arrive home, I carried him bridal style again and put him to the bed. I remove his shoes and remove his pants and t-shirt leaving him with boxers only.

 

I have to admit he has a nice body.

 

I was feeling something beneath me, I look down and I can see my crotch growing. What? Why am I turned on by him?

 

I decided to go to the bathroom, and wash my face before going to bed.

 

As I was removing my clothes, I heard him whimper a ‘sorry’ again. I just shook my thoughts and finish stripping off with only boxers.

 

I climbed in the bed next to him but there is a space between.

 

I can’t seem to sleep, I look at him and his face was facing me, his parted lips, pink parted lips. He looks adorable, suddenly there this urge that’s pushing me to kiss him.

 

I was having second thoughts on kissing like, why should I kiss him? Or how does it feel to feel his lips to mine? I can’t seem to think right, right now.

 

I was still having second thoughts but my body isn’t. I haven’t notice that I my face was only inches away from his, his alcohol breath hitting my face. So what I did I closed my eyes, and I lean closer and slowly placed my lips to his.

 

At first it was just a simple kiss then suddenly I felt a heat rushing throughout my body, kissing me to move my lips. I haven’t felt like this before, this feeling is so strong that it makes me captivated.

 

Suddenly I felt his lips move to mine, causing my eyes to open and look at him, he’s eyes was still closed. I pull away and move back to my position.

 

He stirred a bit but gets back to his sleep; I can see a small smile that was placed on his face. And so did I. I felt a grin creeping in.

 

I bit my lower lip and slowly closed my eyes before drifting to sleep. With a hard on.

 

-

 

The sun light that is on my faced woke me up; I adjusted my sight for a bit.

 

Once my sight was fully adjusted I look at down to see that my arms was wrapped protectively around James’ waist, with his bare back leaning on my bare chest. I can’t help but smile.

 

I look down and saw that I have a boner in me. I look at my side to see that my fabric boner is very close to James’ fabric bum. I can’t help but bit my lower lip.

 

Dirty imaginations comes to me, like f*cking him while he is still sleeping. Like those, but I can’t and I won’t. I mean, I had already had sex with him, once, but I have this slogan ‘respect’. Even though this guy is sometimes bitchy.

 

I won’t take the advantage of f*cking him, it’s wrong. I do have a respect for people, and I do have a respect for James.

 

James suddenly turned around my arms still wrapped around him, once his eyes were open he’s face lighten up.

 

“Morning.” He greeted with a grin on his face.

 

I can’t help but also smile.

 

“Morning.”

 

Suddenly, his smiling face was replaced with a confused look. Then suddenly he looked around he must’ve remembered something about last night, or something.

 

Then he looks back to me.

 

“What am I doing here?” he asks, with a confuse look.

 

“Ahm, you called me la-” before I could even finish my statements he cut me off.

 

“Call you? What?” he said, slowly scooting away from me. Then he sat up revealing his toned body he looks down. I think he didn’t know he was only with boxers.

 

“Ahmm, yeah? You called me last night” I said slowly starting to feel something in me.

 

He was silent, looking at his bare body, then his eyes averted to his clothes where was placed in the sides. He stand up. “What? No thank you or anything?” I said but he ignore it.

 

“Did you undress me?” He asks, looking at me by his shoulder.

 

I was already blushing but I hide it for him to unseen. I was about to reply but he was rambling back.

 

“Nevermind.” I sat up then eyed him, and he was searching for his clothes. “What do you mean by calling you? I was calling Drew not you.” He said, while putting some clothes.

 

I just laugh at him, and then he shot a glare at me.

 

“What so funny, answer my question.” He said sternly.

 

“Well, I was laughing at the irony. You calling Drew,” I said giving him a smile. “I am Drew, dumbass.”

 

He rolled his eyes at me then zip his pants up. “Not you Drew, other Drew, dumbass.” He said.

 

“Drew who? your fuckbuddy?” I said. Quickly regretting what I said.

 

He stopped at his actions then looks at me, I can see from his eyes that he was hurt. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way, it w-”

 

“So what you just have to blurt that out to make a joke?” He said his voice higher. “Is that what you think towards me? A horny kid that just needs pleasure all the time so that he could be satisfied?” I can tell that he really is angry right now.

 

I was just about to say something, to defend myself. But the next thing I know he was already gone, leaving me alone in my room.

 

With no goodbye, no text, no don’t forget it. Just gone!

 

-

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I am still here in the living room with Justin.

 

Observing him with wide curios eyes as he tell me everything, or about he and James.

 

As Justin explains everything about James, I can tell there is something bugging him. And I can also tell that there is something different from him.

 

Like when he mention James name, a small smile was growing from his lips. Like when he mention James sarcasms towards him, his eyes would glitter. Like he’s in love or something.

 

He also mentioned that they had met up on a hotel room, and it’s because they had sex.

 

He was like, please don’t be angry with me, and I was like _why would I be angry at you. It’s your life and that’s your body it’s not like you’re mine._

 

The thing with Justin is that, he never shows his care to someone, even to me. He might say that he cares, he does but he doesn’t really show.

 

But to what am actually hearing right now, this is a new Justin.

 

I can tell by his worry looks, his worry eyes, his pale lips that he really cares for James. And he tells me on why doesn’t know how to say no towards James. The answer is simple. It’s because _he care._

 

He cares for James, and why does he care because he likes James. But for the looks of it, it’s not just a simple like, it’s already _love._

 

All throughout his story I was smiling, I can’t help it. It’s like I’m his mum, telling me he’s crush just wave at him, you know that feeling.

 

“Zayn what do I do?” Justin said in a very sad voice.

 

“Simple,” I started smirking a bit. “ _Apologize_.”

 

He was about to say something but I have to interfere him because I’m still not finish and I think that with this words it can help him think better.

 

“I’m not yet finish.” He sighs then he lets me continue.

 

“It’s not enough for you to apologize to him, you need to tell him everything and tell him the truth.” I said sincerely. Confusion on his eyes erupted. “You have to admit th-”

 

“What do you mean” he cut me off, with a frustrated voice. “What do you mean by telling everything, telling the truth? There is nothing I have to admit towards him.”

 

“Yes there is.” I pushed.

 

“What!?” He half shouted, but still loud.

 

“Your feelings, Justin.” I said leveling up with his tone of voice.

 

He paused, and then his eyes softened. I can tell that he was caught off guard with my statement. But I have to tell him for him to understand, and for him to be happy.

 

“What?” he asks but with a soft voice.

 

“We both know what I mean Justin.” I said flatly.

 

“But I don’t eve-”

 

“You do, you’re just hiding it.” I said truthfully, “but I guess you’re not good with hiding your feelings.” I said with a smirk.

 

“But, I like you.” He started.

 

“Yes, and you also like him.” I said to him smartly.

 

“But, I love you.” He said, I have to admit it made my heart flutter.

 

“Yes, but you love him more.” I said, and then he went silent.

 

I was smiling because I know I was right. He’s head fell down with his hands on his forehead, his elbow on his knees for support. I hear him sniffling.

 

It was quiet just watching him, waiting for him to talk.

 

He releases a sigh before pulling his head up to meet my gaze.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he asks. Confusing me.

 

_What? What does he mean?_

 

“What do you mean, Justin?” I ask him, needing for a comprehensible answer.

 

“Why are you pushing me away from you,” my heart fell down.

 

His voice was wreck and his eyes were red, and a tear was coming down. He looks so unhappy.

 

I thought he understands what I was saying, but I was wrong. I thought he get what I was trying to say, but no he just have to include his feelings for me.

 

“This is not about you and me Justin, and you know that!” I said with an angry tone.

 

“All I am trying to say is that, you should admit that you have feelings for him, I am not pushing you away from.” I said.

 

“I know you love me Justin, and I love you too …” I paused, “but not the way on how I love Harry.”

 

“You liking James…” I started. “That’s a great thing.”

 

“How can you say that it’s a great thing.” He speak up.

 

“It’s great thing because, this will help to be happy, to feel the love that you have been wanting, and to get over me.” I said, but my voice was low in the last part.

 

“How are you even sure that he like me back?” He challenged.

 

“I don’t.” I said. “But base on your actions and your words of describing him, I can tell that he likes you back.” I explain to him.

 

“Hell he might even love you.” I stated.

 

He was quiet again, I think he was thinking about my words. And by now I think he gets what I’m saying.

 

He looks at me then smiles. “Thank you.”

 

-

 

**_Justin’s P.O.V_ **

 

I was thinking about everything what Zayn had said to me. And yes he is right.

 

He’s right with me liking James, admiring James, and loving James.

 

Although it may sound that he’s pushing me away, but he explain to me that he is not, and he is right. This is a good sign for me to be with someone else now, for me to learn a new wave of love.

 

I was driving to James house, and to tell you I know where he lives because after he sent me his first message he also texted me if I could drive him home, with the address.

 

I was really thinking about this, and I come to the conclusion to just man up and face everything.

 

I arrive at his driveway, and then I saw his door. I stopped the car then hop out, jogging to his front door.

 

I knock on his door, there was no respond then I know on his door again, then there was his respond ‘wait for a sec’, I smiled at his voice, I guess I really do like him or love him.

 

After a few seconds the door was open, revealing him.

 

I push the door fully open then push myself to him, and landed my lips to his soft ones, I closed the door with my lips still on his.

 

He was pushing me at first, our hands fighting, and then when he saw by his eyes that it was me, he kisses back.

 

My hands on his cheeks and his hands on my shoulder, I kiss him deeper, and he responded.

 

We were still kissing then I haven’t notice that we are now on the living room, I saw a couch on the side of my eyes. I push him towards there and push him in.

 

Our lips detached once I push him. He landed on the couch, with his swollen lips he look so hot. I lean down quickly back to him and attach my lips to his neck, his hands on my hair.

 

“So hot.” I mumble against his warm neck.

 

He shivers a bit, I can feel.

 

After a few more kisses. I placed my lips to him, just place them, for a long time before pulling away.

 

Both of us were panting. My eyes were locked to him and so was his. I look at his lips that were swollen and glittering. I look back at his eyes, and I sated.

 

“I think… I Love You.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________________  
> Hi! so that's Chapter 23!
> 
> I swear i was really planning on doing an early update last 10 day's ago, but my computer got jamed and it didn't work out so well, but now i think it's good!
> 
> Soo back to the otry, this is dedicated to @babyooxD , she id a great author and she is one of thos writers that will totally give you a great chapter. She is a Zustin shipper and Zarry. She has a Zustin story that i really love. She loves Long chapters that's why i made this a long one :) ..
> 
> So now tell me what ya think.  
> Do you think Zayn is right about his words t'wrads Justin?  
> Do you think Jj should end up together?
> 
> owh and Do put this on your comment if you like Justin and James #Jj :)
> 
> Thank you guys!! I'll be bakc soon!!!


	25. Chapter 24

**=Chapter 24=**

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Maybe it should go right there.” I pointed at the left side of the wall.

 

The lifter nodded his head and walk towards the wall with the wooded chair in his arms. He placed it there and adjusted the balance form.

 

I examine before snapping my fingers, “good.”

 

He left with a smile on his face, I continued on my work.

 

I am currently in the 2nd floor a room where I guess is like a museum or something because of the paintings, doing my job, after my long and sweet conversation with my husband I immediately went to work.

 

I was checking the furniture’s and to say their doing good, and I can tell that we have already placed half of them. Which means it’s almost finish.

 

Thinking of finish, I’ll be going home tomorrow.

 

My 1 week work here is done, but still I’ll be back here maybe day by day but this time I won’t be sleeping here, depends on the situation of course.

 

I was in the middle of moving the cushion the sided when Louis appeared.

 

I hadn’t seen him since yesterday. And I hadn’t also been thinking about him. Because of everything what happen with me and Zayn, it made me forget about Louis, it’s a good thing right?

 

I look up, and He had a wide smile on his face; he has his hands in his pockets. “Hey!”

 

I placed the cushion first at its placed before responding to him, “hey!”

 

I got back to my paperwork’s who were placed on the table. I can feel him follow behind me.

 

“So I was thinking we go out for lunch?” he informed me.

 

“Ahmm I would love to…” I said looking at him, and then I look at the paperworks. “… but I still have a job to do.”

 

He scoff, “okay then.”

 

He walks back and leaves the room; I just scoff looking at him until he was gone and then return to my work.

 

I was checking the page where it says if the furnitures are already been delivered or not yet. Then to the next pages.

 

To the next page, I see the list of the furnitures and design are supposed to be placed up in here, I check the stuffs and all were here except for one, a small couch with lace designs.

 

I look around to find it, but sadly there is none. Then I saw a box, I step forward and open it, I saw the missing couch.

 

I lift it from the box and was about to place it on the floor when a voice erupted.

 

“Good, you took sits for us.” Louis said, with a basket on his side.

 

“What is that?” I ask him.

 

“Oh this,” he lifted the basket and placed it on the table.

 

He opens it and I can smell food, he took one out and place it on the table. _“ food._ “

 

“Since you won’t go out with me, I decided to bring it in here.” He said while taking up more food.

 

I can’t help but pull out a small smile because of him.

 

-

 

“I love seafood!” Louis exclaimed, eating with bare hands.

 

“Looks like you’re enjoying it.” I said to him, and he really looks like he’s enjoying because he was smiling and he’s having a good time eating with bare hands.

 

I continue on my eating, using the utensils.

 

I just agreed to eat with Louis because I know he would still offer me, and the food he brought made me hungry, so yeah.

 

“Why are you using utensils, why don’t you get your hands dirty.” I was cut off with my thoughts, with his question.

 

He eyed me carefully like he’s really curios on why I don’t eat bare hands.

 

“I can’t …” I started, chewing and finishing first my food in my mouth before continuing. “My wifey doesn’t permit me to use my hands at home so… “ I raised both of the utensils I used and gave him a smile.

 

“That’s the whole point, how can you enjoy this kind of food if you’re just not going to eat it with bare hands?” he challenge.

 

I eyed at my food, my grip on the utensil are getting tight, he’s kinda getting me irritating. I know what he meant and I do love eating bare hands, but to say I was used on eating with utensils.

 

I sigh before looking at him and put the utensils down.

 

“Fine, happy.” I said with a bit of rough voice.

 

A smirk grew up in his face.

 

“Look at me …” he said, using his pointing finger to gesture him, “I’m not allowed to eat this but I’m enjoying.” He said.

 

A questioning look was formed in me.

 

“Why aren’t you allowed?” I ask.

 

“I’m allergic.” He answered simply while eating another.

 

I was silent then, I slowly went back to eating.

 

“You know,” he started and I look back at him.

 

“I’m not afraid of an allergy attack, and If I’d just accept this how am I going to know that it tastes good?”

 

He said, I was still in progress with his words. It kinda made me confuse and I don’t know that he means.

 

“You should fight even if it’s forbidden, because eventually, your body will get used to it, anyway.” He said. with his eyes forward.

 

That’s made it more complicated. I just continue on eating.

 

-

 

“Are you okay?” I ask, he was in bed. He nodded his head.

 

He was panting and his breaths were uneven, he was breathing hardly. His hand on his chest with a teary eyes. I suddenly feel worry towards him.

 

“Here.” I handed him the tissue. He took one piece and wipe it on his mouth.

 

I put the tissue box on the table on the side, and handed him the inhaler.

 

Louis is currently having an allergy attack, just a few minutes ago it started. I quickly carried him to his room and placed him on the bed.

 

He presses the inhaler in his mouth and he inhales the medicine in. He had his hand on his chest and his other hand on mine entwine. His grip was tight.

 

He presses another one, then a few moments he was already breathing fine. His breaths were now even, I lied him down on the mattress with the pillow on his head.

 

“You want some tea? I made you some tea.” I said to him.

 

He nodded then takes it from my hand, he mumble a ‘thank you’ and sip some. He remove the cup from his lip and place it on the table on the side.

 

He release a relief sigh.

 

“Did it help?” I ask, referring to the tea if it helps him.

 

He nodded his head. A small smile creep upon my face.

 

“You know what, I’m okay.” He spoke, for the first time, since we arrive here.

 

“You can go, I can take care of myself.” He said, and I can sense a sorrow voice in.

 

It’s like he’s telling me that you just leave me here.

 

I know that he knows that this is my last day here, and I’m sure that he wasn’t planning on spending it with me with that situation. I feel sad so what I think is that I’m gonna stay.

 

“I’m sure you can but,” I said taking his small hand and place some soft kisses on his fingers. “I wanna help you.” I said.

 

I lean towards his body and kiss his neck, his hands went to my shoulders, and my hand was on his thigh. I heard him moan, and I kiss up to his cheeks, then I kiss his lips and he respond. I pull away and stared at him.

 

_“I wanna take care of you.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ====================================  
> I Don't know what i just did.
> 
> Well here's chapter 24, sorry it's a short one.
> 
> But hey, Harry is finally going back to Zayn :) , isn't that exciting.
> 
> Now a announcement, "This story have been nominated in Bromance Awards, Isn;t that exciting. i never expected this story to be nominated. Thank you soo much for the person who nominated this story. "
> 
> This  is dedicated to  @headhunters , she is an amazing writer , her stories are fantastic , you should go visit them, :) 
> 
> Now i will try to update before christmas. :)
> 
> Bye,
> 
> Merry Christmas
> 
> Happy New Year
> 
> Vote.
> 
> and Vote  This Story ? :) 
> 
> Bye


	26. Chapter 25

**=Chapter 25=**

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

**_Earlier_ **

 

_“You can go, I can take care of myself.” He said, and I can sense a sorrow voice in._

 

_It’s like he’s telling me that you just leave me here._

 

_I know that he knows that this is my last day here, and I’m sure that he wasn’t planning on spending it with me with that situation. I feel sad so what I think is that I’m gonna stay._

 

_“I’m sure you can but,” I said taking his small hand and place some soft kisses on his fingers. “I wanna help you.” I said._

 

_I lean towards his body and kiss his neck, his hands went to my shoulders, and my hand was on his thigh. I heard him moan, and I kiss up to his cheeks, then I kiss his lips and he respond. I pull away and stared at him._

 

_“I wanna take care of you.”_

 

_I rub my hands on his thighs, while our lips work together. My other arm was a support for me, his hands were on my shoulders._

 

_I place my other hand from his thigh to his cheeks and rub circles before pulling away._

 

_“Next time, when it’s forbidden. It’s forbidden.” I said and he just chuckled._

 

_-_

 

**_Present_ **

 

I was now driving my back to my house, my house where my husband is there. Waiting for my arrival.

 

I was supposed to be back home by tomorrow but something changed my mind, I texted my husband that I’ll be arriving soon and he responds with a _‘k, I’ll be waiting.’_

 

After I took care of Louis, I immediately pack up my things. But I also did leave a note at his table for him to be informed too.

 

And yes after my words we had sex. It was just suppose to be snogging but things got out of control and I was being gentle because he was still having heavy breaths then.

 

I shake my head to remove the thought out of my head; it just makes my stomach turns.

 

I’ve been already driving for almost two and half ours, my eyes are dropping but I’m keeping it still to back home in one piece.

 

After a few more minutes I can see the road to my house, you can visibly see the posts light are the only light, the houses are dark. People must be asleep.

 

I finally arrive at my destination.

 

I park my car and grab my things and hop out from the car. I locked it and turn my heels around and started walking toward my house.

 

The closer I get to the door the more that strange feeling in my stomach occurs. It’s making me sick.

 

Once I’m on the front door I was having this thoughts on what if Zayn’s gonna hate me. I just shook of those thoughts and decided to use my keys.

 

The door opens revealing the living room with the lights fully on. I raised my wrist to look at the time and it’s already **_10:45pm._**

 

Which means Zayn must be already asleep by now.

 

I closed the door softly, I walk with the keys on my hand and once I was on the stairs I look up above and see my and Zayn’s rooms door.

 

I release a sigh and continue walking up.

 

Once I reach the door, that feeling is back again. But I just shake them off.

 

I turn the knob around and open the door, once I open the door the room was a bit dim but the TV was on.

 

Once I was fully inside I saw Zayn’s sleeping figure, his back on the mattress he must’ve been watching television until he falls asleep. His arm was on the remote and his other hand was on his stomach.

 

He looks so adorable in that position, making a good smile in my face.

 

I closed the door but I guess it created a bit sound because Zayn’s head move and his eyes were slowly opening.

 

His eyes were fully open now and once he saw me a smile was created. He slowly stood up from bed and walks to me.

 

 _“You’re home.”_ His first word.

 

He kiss me on the lips and I kiss him back, this is the feeling that I have been missing soo much.

 

The sweet innocent kiss that lingers in my mouth. And his voice that I miss so much.

 

He pulls away.

 

“You’re still awake?” I ask him, i don’t him to be tired just because he was waiting for me.

 

He just ignores my question.

 

“Are you hungry?” He asks.

 

I was about to respond but he cut me off.

 

“I cooked your favorite.” He said while putting his hands on my cheeks, “excuse me, let me just heat the food.”

 

And with that he leaves the room, I heard his footsteps walking down on the stairs.

 

I put my bag down and my stuffs on the sides, I slide my hands to my hair pulling them I just tossed my phone on the bed.

 

I sat on the edge of my bed, with my right hand on my face. Releasing a very frustrated sigh, my head blowing up with thoughts again.

 

Thoughts of what I have done.

 

My head is spinning in confusion and with guilt; I don’t know what to do now.

 

This is not me, this wasn’t supposed to happen, I’m not a cheater and I have never cheat since Zayn and I’s relationship.

 

But I guess life is paying me back for what I have done from the past, I was a bad jock who breaks girls and boys hearts.

 

But what was change when I met Zayn.

 

This is making lose my mind, all I know is I have to _end this_.

 

-

 

**_Morning_ **

 

**_Louis’ P.O.V_ **

 

The heat on my face is waking me up, I slowly open my eyes up and adjust to the brightness.

 

I look at myself and see that I was covered with blankets and I’m also naked, I look around and see no sign of Harry.

 

I sigh, and just look at my open glass door where the view is widely visible.

 

My mind went to what happened last night, it was so intimidating how much he cares and how much he was so gentle when he was pushing in and out of me.

 

My face formed a smile on it.

 

I felt so happy and I feel this feeling inside me again, a feeling that I think it's not good and I know it's gonna turn so bad.

 

But I can't help it, he makes me feel special and that's what makes it more harder for me to feel nothing.

 

I don't know what to do. 

 

I sigh and close my eyes for awhile before opening them, I look at the side.

 

Then I notice a rose on the side of my table with a note stood up. I read the message.

 

_I hope you’re feeling better by the time you read this._

_See you soon, I miss you already…_

_-Harry_

 

A smile crept from my face seeing that note that Harry left for me.

 

I stood up with the blankets hanging on my naked body, I take the note and read it again feeling a blush heating up in my cheeks.

 

This is what I am actually talking about, his making this harder.

 

Although I know I have to be brave and do the right thing, I can't help but ignore those traits and just feel what I'm feeling right now.

I thought that this was just a fun for him but I’m beginning to think that there is something more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  =====================  
> So that is Chapter 25.
> 
> I guess i could update right away, i had the motivation to write so that's why I updated :)
> 
> Hope this makes you feel happy and at the same time stress. :)
> 
> This is dedicated to @zarryslovebites, she is one of those writers that i admire and she really is agreat writer you should chek out her account to see her works.
> 
> Tell me what ya thik guys :) :) :) 
> 
>  Oh and i'll try to update this day later :) 


	27. Chapter 26

**=Chapter 26=**

 

**_Niall’s P.O.V_ **

 

Days past by and my brain and hands are so tired.

 

It’s been like two days since Liam gave me a ride home, we have been texting and talking on the phone. We hadn’t seen each other since then.

 

But it’s okay though because I’ve been really busy and my work is really giving me the headache I need timeout for now.

 

I look at the last page and review them; it’s seems to be okay and going on to the right process. As I finish the last statement I slam the papers unto my table, it created a sound.

 

I was sighing in relief because I’m finally done; a small smile crept in my face.

 

Now I can go home and relax or I could have a massage on the place I know, I need to ease my mind and body right now.

 

As I was about to gather up my things the door open and there entered my secretary. And to my dismay she was holding a pile of folders.

 

My smile was changed up into a frown.

 

_“Sir, this needs to be reviewed by you.”_

 

-

 

I was checking up on the rate when my phone vibrated.

 

I checked up on it and it was Harry, he must be back it’s been a long week since I had talk to him. I press the open and read his message.

 

**_From: Harry_ **

**_Meet me at the bar._ **

**_-H_ **

 

And with that I immediately stood up and grab my jacket and left the room.

 

I just really want to get out of this place I want to relax for now, and Harry’s offer just came at the right time. That’s why I’m so eager to get out.

 

I pass by my secretary, I told her that I’ll be going out and she just shouted an ‘okay’.

 

I hop in my car then started the engine, with that I drove to my destination.

 

-

 

“So even if you’re married, that’s fine with Louis?” I ask in shock, my face was filled with unknown expressions.

 

It’s been half an hour since I and Harry had been talking at first we were just saying our ‘hi’ asking ‘how are you’ and ‘what have you been busy to’

 

It was just a simple conversation at first, until he mentions Louis.

 

He was just mentioning him as a boss at first but as the conversation heats up, he was like describing him like he had seen a sex god.

 

As he describe Louis it seems like there had been a lot of things that had happen.

 

The after a few minutes he mention that he and Louis had sex on the beach and on Louis room. That made my bloods boiled up a bit because that means he’s like cheating.

 

He’s cheating on Zayn.

 

“Yup.”He answered, and then cleared his throat. “The deal is clear. No strings attached.” He drink up his beverage.

 

The way he answer it, it seems like he’s just cool with it, he was not showing any guilt on his actions and that makes my blood builds up more.

 

“Wait…” I said, “I thought you’re a faithful husband.” I said to him with a smirk on my face.

 

He look at me with a smirk to, then he open his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

 

“I tried.” He simply said, dropping his hands down.

 

“Word of caution my friend…” I said, “you might not know where you’re headed.” I said.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks.

 

“Everything in this world seems to be good at the beginning.” I said smartly. “But all I’m saying is you should both know when to stop. Okay?” I finish.

 

Feeling so happy on what I said. I never knew I had it me to say smart words.

 

That was the first time I had confronted Harry that way, I know I should feel guilty but I don’t and I’m actually proud on what I said.

 

-

 

I was walking out of the bar, it’s already **_9pm_** and we just finish our talk sessions.

 

Harry went home a few minutes; he had to go because He and Zayn have something’s to catch up.

 

My mind was brought back to my and Harry’s conversation.

 

So many questions are in my head right now, and the top one is _how could Harry do this when he has a perfect husband loving him?_

 

That question keeps going on to my mind.

 

Sometimes I think that it’s my fault that Harry did this, because of my conversation with him a few months ago.

 

My thoughts were cut off when a a car horned at me, making me jump a bit.

 

I look at the car, the door open and a man walk out.

 

I saw _Liam_.

 

He’s face was worried and he’s breath was heavy, he walks to me and took me inside his car.

 

“Niall, what are you doing here at this time?” he questions me. I did not answer him because the drink was covering me.

 

He adjusted me at my seat and put a seat belt on; he goes around the car and went to his sit.

 

We were driving for like fifteen minutes when I finally had the strength to think clearly again.

 

Liam stopped the car and I can see that we are in a cliff side. The stars gleaming brightly.

 

“Where are we?” I ask, he just looks at me with those brown eyes.

 

We move to the backseat both of us, he had his hands wrap around my body. My back was pressed against his hard chest.

 

I can feel his beating heart. I placed my head on his shoulders.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

 

“Nothing, I’m just really tired.”

 

“Can I help.” He asks.

 

He is soo cute and thoughtful.

 

I look at him and placed my lips on his own. Our lips was not moving just there being placed.

 

I pull away, and shake my head.

 

_“I can handle it.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ==========================  
> Hi! An ealry update Chapter 26 here, tell me what ya think ok :)
> 
> Dedicated to @ZarryMyCouple. she have been really supportive when it comesto my stories ! thank you soo much!


End file.
